


Secrets and Havens

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-28
Updated: 2002-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from his past, Clark finds his future in Bludhaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Havens

## Secrets and Havens

by Angel and Rina

<http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum/>

* * *

Title: Secrets and Havens  
Author: Angel and Rina  
Author's e-mail: OatAngel@aol.com and Rina83@msn.com Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum/> Pairing: Clark Kent/Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark/Lex implied in the past Series: Heroes 1  
Disclaimer: They belong to DC Comics and the WB - is that an infernal pairing or what? Archive: Yes  
Category: Drama, Angst, First time  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Minor for Season 1  
Summary: On the run from his past, Clark finds his future in Bludhaven Author's notes: Lex is not good in this, not at all. He needs to be tied up and punished - can we do it? According to comic cannon Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson in Baman: Gotham Knights #21, published November 2001. The Teen Titans are a group of super teens led by Dick Grayson and among them are the Atlantean called Garth, code named Tempest, Koriand'r, an alien princess from the planet Tamar and Wallance West, the new Flash who was known as Kid Flash. Also, the Dick Grayson in the story is sort of an amalgamation of comic, cartoon, and film. Feedback: Is craved like chocolate and adored like Cask and Cream 

Secrets and Havens  
by Angel and Rina 

July, 2005 

The jarring as the bus rolled to a stop at the terminal pulled Clark from his fitful sleep and into the realm of half-life he'd inhabited for much of the past few months. Sitting up, he peered out of the grimy window, trying to decipher his location from the gaudy neon signs that surrounded... wherever he was. 

It was a city; that was good enough for now. Good enough to get lost in for a time and hopefully that time would be enough to let him recover his bearings and build some defenses to his greatest weakness. 

Shouldering his backpack, he edged down the small aisle, nodding to the driver before walking down the stairs and into a muggy heat that somehow seemed even more oppressive than that of the Kansas plains at high summer. 

_You certainly aren't in Kansas any more, Clark-o,_ he sighed to himself. The sign bolted to the terminal wall said 'Bludhaven', which Clark supposed was as good a destination as any. He'd gotten on the Greyhound with the intention of heading to Gotham City, but he was tired of the bus and one big city was as good as another, provided they weren't Metropolis. 

His folks were worried, but then, they'd been worried about him as long as they'd had him, and even more so the past three years. There were times he'd wondered which had been a bigger shock; finding out their son had super powers or that he was gay - and involved with a man his father hated. That was in the past now, and the dangers of the city held little worry for Clark Kent, much less worry than being home while Lex was in residence in his castle. 

Clark shook his head and raked a hand through his dark, unruly hair, determined to avoid that train of thought for now. You can't change people if they don't want to change and you can't turn people from a destiny they seem to be embracing with open arms, he'd learned that the hard way. 

After three years with Lex, two of them trying and failing to turn his lover from his all-encompassing desire to rule the world, Clark had had to admit defeat. He wasn't going to help Lex in his plans to build his empire on the ruins of his father's and some of the things he'd half-seen... they were enough to make him sick. 

His parents had both been glad of the split, his father much more visibly than his mother, and they'd reluctantly agreed to this summer of travel before he settled down for his freshman year at college. Met U... when he'd applied, Clark had mainly been thinking of being near Lex, now he wondered how he was going to survive his time there. There wasn't a question of going anywhere else, he had a full scholarship and he couldn't throw that away. 

Bussing and back-packing it around the country wasn't a chore, and with his speed, Clark could get home any time he chose, money or not. He'd gone north first, and now was making his way east, taking his time and meeting people where he could, doing odd jobs to supplement the money he'd brought along with him. So, now he was in Bludhaven. He'd find a bed at the Y or somewhere and crash, then decide what to do with himself come morning. It was a plan that had worked before, and would... 

"Give me the bag, kid, and no one gets hurt." 

Clark stopped walking and looked at the group of toughs confronting him. Great, just what he needed. 

"You're got to be kidding." 

The largest of the men stepped forward, a switchblade flicking out to fit in his palm with the ease of long acquaintance. "Hand it over and avoid a visit to the hospital. You look like a smart kid, now do it." 

* * *

Now what was some all-state corn-fed farmboy from Nebraska, or wherever it was that farm boys come from, doing in Bludhaven? Dick Grayson, alias Nightwing, had to wonder as he watched the unfolding scene from the rooftops. It had actually been a slow night up until now. 

"Oracle, tip off the BPD will ya? A bunch of thugs are pickin' on a poor defenseless farmboy who just got off the bus from Hooterville. Actually, wait for 20 minutes. I need the exercise." Nightwing grinned ferally as he spoke, knowing the mike in his mask would pick up his voice and allow Barbara Gordon, a.k.a Oracle, to hear him. Bats had Robin, he had her - the former Batgirl now computer genius. A very fair deal as far as he was concerned. 

"Just don't leave 'em too broken to stand trial, okay? We want our jailbirds to _enjoy_ their time in our lovely country club, the Bludhaven PD lock up," Barbara's reply came over his earpiece transceiver. 

"Hey, I'm a model of discretion - wanna watch?" he offered as he launched a jump line in order to swing down and 'play'. 

"And watch the blood spatter? Eww, I don't think so. Now go rescue the wholesome young thing from the denizens of Bludhaven and lemme know when you want me to send the police to clean up." 

Nightwing chuckled as he dove off the building's roof into a graceful arc, which had him catching one of the baddies right in the solar plexus as he disengaged. Escrima fighting sticks were in his hands before the dust settled. "Now boys, that's not the right way to greet a new visitor to our fair city. Didn't your mama's ever teach you manners?" 

"Nightwing!" 

"Shit, let's get outta here!" 

"Hey, there's four of us and one of him, I say we take him!" one of the more _brilliant_ ones stated. 

"Screw this," the ringleader pulled out a Glock and pointed it towards Nightwing. "This ain't Gotham and you ain't no Bat, I ain't scared of you!" 

Dick's smile only became wider. "Actually I was the Bat for a while. I was also Robin when I was a youngster. Then I grew up and became Nightwing. So, are you gonna talk or are we gonna play?" 

* * *

Clark had been on the edge of taking action himself - namely rounding up the thugs and dumping them somewhere for the police to find - when a blur descending from a rooftop made him pause. Who the hell... 

Nightwing. Clark had heard of how Batman's first sidekick had branched out on his own and made Bludhaven his turf. A very good thing, but while he was here helping Clark, he could be assisting someone who really needed the help, even if he didn't know it. 

"Look, uh guys, this really doesn't have to... Shit!" Incredibly sensitive vision saw the movement of the lead goon's finger on the trigger and he reacted without thinking. Moving at super-speed, he threw himself between the crook's gun and Nightwing. Yeah, the guy had a suit or something, but taking a bullet would hurt Clark a lot less than him! 

He let out a grunt when the slug impacted with his chest, then was off in a blur of motion again, grabbing the revolver, crushing it into a shapeless mass and flinging it far away. 

Nightwing winced as he realized the idiot was gonna be a dope and fire but then, then the kid was between him and the bullet in the blink of an eye and he could feel it impact against farmboy by the way he stepped back into Nightwing's body. 

And then he was gone again, in front of the goon with the gun, and the gun was history. 

"Shit, Oracle, did you catch that?" he whispered into his mike. 

"No, I told you I wasn't going to wa... What happened? You sound... spooked?" 

"Never mind, still got thugs to take care of, call you when I get home. Nightwing out." Tackling two of the three men making a break for it, Dick ejected one of his custom made bolas from his gauntlet and had it spinning towards the third, wrapping around his ankles and taking him down. Keeping one eye on Hooterville to make sure the kid was okay, Nightwing soon had the other two goons down for the count and then he looked for the shooter. 

Only to find him unconscious on the ground and Hooterville looking pale. _Shit!_ Walking towards the younger man slowly, so as not to spook him, Nightwing began to speak very gently. "Are you okay? Where did it hit you? Let me see, I need to make sure you're okay before I call the paramedics. Wouldn't want your first trip to lovely Bludhaven to be your last now?" 

Constantly talking to the shocky young man, Dick began to look for blood, a bullet hole, anything. "So, what's your name? Can't go around calling you the kid now can I? " And then Dick found the hole and sucked in a breath of air. Heart shot and the kid was still walking. "Jesus." 

Not worrying about the shirt, hell, with his Wayne family trust fund and Bruce's money he'd buy the kid a dozen shirts to replace it, Dick tore it open only to find... no blood. No wound. 

Sirens in the background, Babs must have dispatched them. Great. Looking around, Dick grabbed what had to be the kid's bag in one hand and wrapped the other around his waist. "C'mon, my ride's this way. It's probably best if you avoid the cops for now and I've never been one of their favorite people. It's the whole vigilante thing. But I promise, you'll be safe with me." 

Clark blinked, coming back to himself to find his shirt hanging in halves and open in the front which meant - oh shit. "Look, I'll be okay," he stammered. "You don't need to..." Clark knew he could free himself from Nightwing's grip and be gone in a matter of seconds, but was that right? 

He'd just have to do some fancy thinking before they got wherever they were going was all. 

"Yeah, I can tell you'll be okay. Hopefully the cops won't look for either a gun or a bullet until I can get back there and find the flattened slug and the scraps that used to be that guy's Glock. Bad enough they've got me running loose in Bludhaven but if they find out about you... are you meta-human? I used to work with a bunch back in the Teen Titans, hell I nearly married an alien princess but... come to think of it, Kori could do what you did..." the older man trailed off speculatively. 

"Either way, you need to get off the streets. Bludhaven isn't your nice little country town where everyone keeps their doors unlocked and knows each other's entire life story. Things aren't nearly so nice here and you've got the lost lamb look so bad the wolves are gonna be salivating for a bite of you. You also look like you could use some solid sleep, some good food, and some time to get things together. I can provide all three as well as help you keep a low profile. And I promise not to bite unless first asked," Dick continued with a friendly leer, hoping that the kid would take it in stride. 

Now Clark's expression bordered on confused, but he guessed that as a superhero, Nightwing would be more exposed to 'different' people. "Not a meta-human, an alien. Well, as alien as someone raised in Kansas can be anyway." He managed a tiny smile and picked up his pace when the sound of sirens drew closer. "And the name is Clark. Clark Kent. Thanks for jumping in like that. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but..." He shrugged. "Didn't quite need it." 

"No, I guess you didn't" Dick chuckled as he deactivated the proximity alarms and opened the passenger side door. Throwing Clark's bag in the back seat, Dick quickly pulled on a leather jacket over his costume and zipped it up. Taking a deep breath and one hell of a chance, the mask came off and all of a sudden Nightwing was Dick Grayson once more. 

Climbing into the driver's seat, Dick quickly scrubbed his face and hit the hit a button that had Nightwing's car changing back into Dick Grayson's sleek black sports car. "Dick Grayson , pleased to meet you, Clark Kent, now how about we get out of here before the cops decide we look suspicious?" That said, Dick turned the engine and eased the car out of the alleyway, heading back towards the apartment building he owned and called home. 

"Sure." Clark's face had that shocky look again, and he supposed that after everything he'd been through in his life, he really shouldn't be stunned, but learning a superhero's identity... Whoa... 

"I guess we both know a secret now." The sports car's engine purred beneath the hood and for a moment Clark was back in one of Lex's many cars, heading who knows where. He shook off the dj vu almost violently before half turning in the seat to look at Dick. "Don't you have other people to help tonight or was I an end of the shift deal?" 

"Surprisingly enough the town is pretty quiet tonight. Heat is one of my best friends. When it gets this muggy and nasty outside, the baddies stay in their air-conditioned rat holes and leave the rest of the world alone," Dick chuckled as he turned the car into a security controlled parking garage and stuck his head out the window. "Hey, George. You doin' okay tonight?" 

"Everything's been real quiet Mr. Grayson. Thanks for asking. You have a nice evening, you hear?" 

"Thanks, George, and good night!" Dick replied, a smile plastered on his face until the security guard was out of sight. "I really _hate_ being called Mr. Grayson. I'm Dick, not , not Mr. Grayson, Dick, plain and simple," the older man muttered under his breath. 

"Sorry," he continued apologetically, I get a little testy at being called Mr. One I'm not old enough to be a Mr. Of anything and two, it's a pet peeve of mine," Nightwing admitted with a wry grin. "But I guess it could have been worse, all things considered. I could have been Mr. Pennyworth. I guess I can live with Mr. Grayson." "Pennyworth?" Deciding that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to who that was, Clark frowned, a connection forming as he processed everything Dick had just said. "So if you were Robin, does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Man, this was a night for secrets. 

Dick groaned quietly. Bruce was gonna kill him! "Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce's butler and a surrogate father to both Bruce and I. He raised Bruce after his parents were killed and did the same for me after mine were killed and Bruce brought me home. 

"Bruce... he isn't real good with relationships, so it fell to Al to be a father to a scared, angry, confused kid. Bruce, on the other hand, gave me an outlet for the anger and taught me to be smart about it. And to answer your other question, yeah, he's Batman. But do me a favor and keep it quiet. As it is he's gonna kill me when he finds out you know," Dick sighed as he opened the car and got out. 

Clark frowned, feeling surprised. "Who am I going to tell?" Grabbing his bag, he climbed out of the car, waiting alongside it for Dick to lock it and turn on the alarm. "I can tell you something else about myself if you want to keep the secret count even," he offered, looking over at the older man, meaning every word he said. 

Dick did a double take. Was this kid... was Clark for real? "Nahh, it's okay. If you can't trust a kid from Kansas and all that," Dick grinned as he hit the 'regular' car alarm as well as the silent one that packed a helluva wallop if activated. "C'mon, let's get you settled for the..." looking down, Dick realized he was still more Nightwing then not. 

"Whoops, looks like we're gonna have to go through the back door. Don't want to spook the neighbors, or let 'em know Nightwing is in the house - literally." Leading Clark over to a false wall in the darkest corner of the garage, he hit the remote that opened it. Slipping inside, he led Clark up the hidden staircase to Nightwing's version of the Batcave, a converted apartment next to Dick's that for all intents and purposes was rented out to a doctor who was never there. People might think it weird but nobody ever thought it was weird enough to investigate. 

Stripping off his leather jacket, Dick began to slither out of his skintight costume, unmindful of the other man. After taking it all off in front of Bruce and the Teen Titans, getting naked in front of people really wasn't that big a deal to him. "Make yourself at home, I'll just be a few. There's a bunch of take out menus in the drawer over there, pick something you like and order. The portable phone is Dick Grayson's line, so it's safe to use. I just need to get cleaned up and replenish my costume," Dick continued, now completely nude. 

The sound that came out of Clark's throat might have been a word on whatever planet he was originally from or some other far-flung corner of the universe, but it didn't bear any resemblance to English. Aside from gym showers and Lex, he'd never seen other guys in the buff and Dick just... like it didn't mean anything. Well, maybe it didn't to him, but Clark was now finding his jeans fitting more snugly then they had a moment ago. 

"Ummm, yeah." He tore his gaze away from Dick's toned body, telling himself he wasn't curious as to how many scars the older man had or why, and pulled open the drawer, scattering the papers over the floor when he yanked harder then he intended to. 

Dick spun around in a half-crouched defensive position, instinct overriding common sense before he'd realized what he was doing. "Umm, sorry," he apologized, blushing, "Only Bruce, Tim, Babs, and Garth have ever been in here with me, so I tend to get a little skittish." 

Realizing what had happened, Dick came over and knelt down next to the chair Clark was sitting in to help the younger man pick up the multitude of take-out flyers he kept stashed there. "Lemme guess, super strong too?" he said with a slight chuckle. "Kori could kick my ass something fierce in training - could be why I wanted to marry her. 

"Come to think of it so did Garth, but considering he's Atlantean it's no surprise - had to have heavier musclature and skeletal mass to survive the pressure of living that deep in the ocean. Never wanted to marry him though. Other things, maybe, but the thought of marrying a fish?" Dick teased playfully. "It was either that or I just have a thing for aliens." 

Bringing his head up again, Dick turned to hand the stack of folded papers to the younger man only to find glazed eyes, slightly elevated respiration and a slack jaw. "Clark? Hey Kansas, are you okay?" 

Feeling so far out of his depth that it wasn't funny, Clark said the first thing that popped into his mind. "I'm gay." 

Dick blinked, then grinned. "And I'm bi. Nice to meet you," he chuckled. "Now that we know each others' sexual preferences, you think you can work the phone without crushing it, or would you rather I do this?" Dick continued, leaning in to kiss the younger man gently on the lips. 

Seeing as Dick's current state of undress seemed to be the major cause of his brain dysfunction, Clark swallowed before licking his lips. "I'll call if you want to get cleaned up and get dressed." He grabbed the first menu off the pile and started dialing even though he had no clue what the place was or what he'd be ordering. 

Dick backed off slightly and put a hand on Clark's knee. "Don't worry, Kansas, your virtue is safe with me. I would never... just so it's clear, you don't have to put out for room and board, I don't play games like that. If you want to, I'm cool, if you don't want to, I'm cool. I happen to like being friends with my lovers and vice versa and I also happen to like having friends who are just friends. So relax, take a deep breath, don't blow a hole in my wall, and chill out. You don't have to run anymore. You're safe here," Dick promised before standing up and padding into the small bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Safe. Was there anywhere in the world that was safe considering what Lex was planning? It might not happen for years, but Clark knew his ex-lover had set things in motion already, and that he was probably the only one who could stop him when the time came. 

Maybe being here would be a good thing. Dick obviously knew how this being a hero thing worked, so maybe he'd have some advice on the subject. Of course the fact that he woke Clark's libido up from its hibernation could be a good or a bad thing, but Clark wasn't going to dwell on that now. 

The phone in his hand started making a beeping noise, telling him he'd had the line open too long, and he hit the talk button, hanging it up to stare at the menu, only to realize he didn't even know where to send the food. The shower had been running in the background, and Clark looked up when it stopped and Dick walked out, clad in a pair of faded, form-fitting jeans. "I couldn't order. Didn't know quite where to have it sent or the phone number. Sorry." 

"Not a problem," Dick smiled softly, taking the phone from the younger man. "Chinese sound okay to you? Although I've got to warn you, I spent too long in the company of people like Bruce, so when I order Chinese I tend to order authentic, not American. On second thought - pizza. It's safe," Dick chuckled as he hit the speed dial to his favorite pie place. 

"Hey Berni, it's Dick Grayson. Yeah, my usual. Actually double the order and throw in a Caesar salad and some wings. Oh and a couple of bottles of Pepsi. Yeah, I've got a houseguest and he needs some fattening up. Ooh," Dick sighed voluptuously, "if you, do I'm gonna kiss you the next time I see you. Thanks!" 

Hanging up the phone the older man grinned at Clark. "Bernadette is a veritable angel. She's throwing in some of her mama's homemade tiramisu. You're gonna love it," Dick grinned. "C'mon, my place is through here," he continued, leading Clark over to another false wall. "Oh, another thing I picked up from Bruce, I'm afraid, is a penchant for false walls and secret doors." 

Clark shouldered his backpack again and followed Dick through the camouflaged door and down a hallway. "Pizza and wings sounds great, and I'm used to secret passageways. My - I had a friend who lived in an old castle that was full of them." 

They walked out another hidden door and into the hallway of an apartment, one that a college student would have felt at home in. Setting his bag down near a wall, Clark looked around before glancing back at Dick who was watching him, an almost amused expression on his face. "Thanks for the offer to stay, but I can't just sponge off you like that. Is there anything I can do to help around here?" 

Dick laughed, he couldn't help it. "Yeah, it's a dump, I know. Al always gives me the same look when he shows up. He says he comes to visit because I don't get home to Gotham as much as he'd like, but it's actually to look up on me, make sure I've got enough clean underwear, and to fumigate the apartment. Babs won't even set foot in here unless I give her a vid tour of the place to prove it's clean. 

"As for sponging, ummm, I'm Bruce Wayne's heir and adoptive son. I work because I want to, Clark, not because I have to. I'm sure you've heard of Wayne Industries? Makes everyone except maybe Luthorcorp look like small potatoes? I'm not saying that to boast, just to let you know that you don't have to do a thing, okay? I'm happy to help out. I... 

"I remember what it's like to be on the run and to have no one to trust or to turn to. I was lucky that I ran into Batman and Bruce took a shine to me. Very lucky, or my life would have been a lot different. So now, now I return the favor whenever I can and do the same for someone else, give them the same sort of break I was given. Makes the world a better place, you know?" 

"I'm not on the run, I can go home. I just..." Clark stopped, not sure how to explain his situation. "I took the summer off before college, wanted to see the country." 

He scuffed his sneaker on the floor, moving a crumpled t-shirt out of the way as he did so. "You're a good guy, Dick. Even aside from the vigilante superhero thing, you're a good man. I want to do that, help people, maybe help them help themselves." He shrugged, giving up trying to explain it. "And I can do something around here. I can clean up so that your friends won't have a fit when they come over. My mom would freak if I ever left someplace like this." 

"After you've taken some time to recharge and regroup," Dick replied. "I won't say no, but you really don't have to. And Clark," Dick continued, getting serious, "it doesn't have to be your folks you're on the run from. You've got the look, Kansas. It's a look I used to see in my own face from time to time, especially after Bruce and I had our falling out for a while. It's just as easy to be on the run from yourself or from someone you love as it is to be on the run from your folks." 

The doorbell rang, interrupting what Dick was going to say next. "Spare room is down the hall, first door on the right, go ahead and throw your stuff in there while I pay for the food." 

Feeling vaguely spooked that Dick could read him that easily, Clark nodded, giving up arguing for the moment as there wasn't any point. He walked down the hall and set his bag on the neatly made queensized bed before sitting next to it. A glance down reminded him that he was still wearing the shirt that Nightwing had ripped open. Slowly stripping out of it, Clark dug in his bag, finding a red shirt to replace the ruined navy one and pulled it over his head, topping it off with the flannel shirt he'd had on before. 

"You must not use that room much," he called after leaving the room. "It's clean." 

"Actually I don't use it at all, Al and Timmy stay there when they come to visit. Tim's my kid brother - another Wayne adoptee. His father passed away not too long ago and Bruce took him on. Of course Timmy's been in the 'family' a lot longer than that. He signed on after Jason died. Jason was my other brother, and my replacement in the Batcave. The Joker took him out when he and Batman were out patrolling one night. It was rough, but we survived, we always do." 

Dick shook off the memories, marveling at the way he was spilling his guts to an almost complete stranger. Kent had heard more about his life in the past few hours then most people had ever heard, a circle of very close and intimate friends excluded. "Anyhow, enough melodrama for one night, I don't know about you but I'm starving!" That said the older man threw open a box and dug in, even as he headed to the computer. "Help yourself and don't mind me. Gotta check mail and let the family know I'm tucked in for the night. Turn on the set if you want or pop in a DVD." 

"Okay." Clark pulled out a loaded slice for himself and placed it on the paper plates the restaurant had provided. Picking up a Pepsi, he crossed over to the sofa, nudging a pile of papers to the side so that he could sit, balancing his plate in his lap. There was a complicated remote control on the end table, and he picked it up, trying to decipher the markings. 

"Mind if I use the phone later? I promised my folks I'd let them know when I stopped again. I've got a calling card so it won't show up on your bill." He knew that a little thing like a ten-minute call to Smallville was small potatoes for Dick, but it was just a matter of pride. 

Not saying a word, knowing how the male ego worked only too well, Dick nodded. "Phone's buried somewhere under the papers next to you, it's a portable if you want to take it into the bedroom for privacy," he offered as he did a quick review of his mail and then let Babs, Bruce, and Alfred know via a secured email that he was home for the night with a trustworthy guest. 

Logging off, Dick plonked himself on the floor next to Clark's thigh and started in on the wings, moaning in happy ecstasy as he did so. "God they make good food here," he grinned, licking his fingers clean. "Hit the tv/video button and then the one that says play in the lower section of the remote. I was watching Aliens the other night. An oldie but a goody and I get such a chuckle out of it. Besides Michael Biehn and Sigourney Weaver are both hot! I can't decide which I lust after more!" 

Clark's call to his parents had been quick, and he hadn't mentioned the abortive mugging attempt, so he was off the phone when Dick joined him. "They should have listened to Ripley," he murmured, hitting the correct sequence of buttons and leaning back as the tv flickered to like just in time to show the rampaging aliens devouring the overmatched marines. "And no contest here. Michael Biehn, though Bill Paxton is worth a second look too." 

"Ewww! Fugly! I'd rather French one of the aliens," Dick laughed as he helped himself to slice of pizza, "although he did improve later on in life. I didn't mind Apone though - always had a thing for big black men. They're yummy!" 

"You do have a thing about aliens!" Clark laughed, shifting his leg to prod Dick in the side. "And let me guess, you like to watch 'Six Feet Under' too because of that cop on it. 

"Mmm, yeah. But if we're talking big buff cops, Jim Ellison, man. I've got every episode of The Sentinel - had a friend burn it into DVD so I could have good quality. Now that man did things to my libido!" Dick replied. "And yeah, I do, so sue me," Dick shot a friendly leer at Clark. "After all, they do seem to grow 'em good out in space, or in Kansas." 

"Clean living and lots of chores," Clark said by way of explanation. He was struck by the strangeness of this conversation. Here he was, sitting in a superhero's living room, discussing his being an alien and what men they found attractive! It really was too strange for words. 

"Gotcha," Dick laughed as he stood to grab the desert out of the fridge and two spoons. "So have you ever had tiramisu? Not that I'm putting down small town life or anything. When I was with the circus, they were our best customers and I spent a lot of time traveling from town to town, I just know they don't have as many amenities as a big city is all." 

"Yeah, I've had it before." Clark didn't want to elaborate on how or when, so he went back to asking questions. "You were with a circus? Which one?" Dick settled back on the floor next to the couch, and, after taking the spoon the older man offered, Clark dug into the dessert, sighing appreciatively at his first taste. "Thif if ready gud," he mumbled around his mouthful. 

"I was with CC Haly  & Norton Brother's Circus from the time I was born until my parents were murdered. Actually the circus was how Robin was born. My family and I were the Fabulous Flying Graysons - trapeze artists. My mom gave me the nickname Robin when I first started swinging on a trapeze. Had a natural gift for itand I flew through the air like a robin, or so she would say. That's how Robin was born," Dick told Clark as he watched the younger man eat his tiramisu. 

Seeing a dollop of cream at the corner of Clark's mouth, Dick couldn't resist. He slowly rose up and swiped his tongue across the spot, all the while watching Clark's reaction. "Yes," he husked, his breath blowing against the younger man's lips so close they almost touched, "yes it is good, isn't it?" 

Clark had been just about to comment that he may have seen Dick's family's act, he remembered that circus coming through Smallville when he was younger, but the feel of the older man's tongue sliding across his lips froze him on the spot while causing his cock to twitch. 

Was it so wrong to want to do this? He was single and interested, and Dick certainly seemed to be. There wouldn't be any awkward excuses about weird things happening, but he didn't love Dick. Hell, he hardly knew him. But... Looking into the older man's blue eyes, Clark came to a decision and leaned in, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Dick's. 

Letting Clark take the lead in the kiss, Dick drew back when it finally ended, his breathing slightly elevated, his pulse racing and his cock throbbing. "Finish your dessert, Clark," Dick husked as he dug into his own bowl. "When you're ready for more, if you ever are, we'll do more, but until then, I just wanted to kiss you." 

Clark almost whimpered when Dick moved away, but he regained control of himself before he could haul the other man closer again - like into his lap. Deciding honesty was the best way to handle things, he dug his spoon into the bowl again and stared at it. "You're confusing me." 

"I don't mean to," the older man replied, setting his bowl aside. "How do I confuse you, Clark? Because I'm honest about the fact that I find you attractive? I do - you're a handsome man and you have a good heart. Or is it because I backed off? I could see it in your eyes - you hesitated and didn't seem entirely sure about this. You may have kissed me, but I doubt you're really ready for anything more, at least if you're honest with yourself." 

"I guess I'm just not used to... honesty that way." Clark looked at his spoonful of dessert and set it in the bowl, his appetite gone. "I try to be honest, but being the way I am means lots of secrets and my - my boyfriend had a lot of them too. Ones I wish I'd never found out about." 

"I know about secrets, believe me. First I watched Bruce lose girlfriend after girlfriend when the Bat took precedence over Bruce and then the same thing started to happen to me. I started keeping secrets from friends and girlfriends and boyfriends. And yeah it made life hard," Dick admitted. 

"But you have to look at it from another point of view, Clark. Would telling the people you love, the people you care about, your secrets benefit them or cause them hurt? If I had told people that I was Robin that would have exposed Bruce as Batman. It would also have left him and myself vulnerable and it would have put my friends in grave danger. 

"It's the same now. My co-workers don't know I'm Nightwing. The people I date don't know unless they're from the same sort of world that I live in. I have a small, closely-knit group of confidants who either have done what I do or something similar, so we have a common secret. They're the ones I turn to when being Nightwing gets too heavy, not the person I'm sleeping with. The person I'm sleeping with could be used against me or worse killed because of what they know. So it's better they don't know." 

That was something he was familiar with, and Clark nodded heavily. "And here I thought I had problems... Would you do things differently, if you could?" 

"Honestly? No. But it's a balancing act and the day the scales don't meet dead center, the day that my secrets and my pain begin to outweigh the knowledge that I'm helping and that I'm making a difference, that's the day I need to take a hard look at my life and decide if I'm willing to keep going. But until then - the scales still balance. 

"However it's different for every person, Clark. Bruce - he _is_ Batman, you can't separate one from the other. I think he's gonna be Batman until he's too old or he's dead. I love him to death but his life isn't mine and his way isn't mine. For him it's a crusade, his own personal windmill to tilt. For me, I do it because I want to make a difference, make the world a better place. If I lose that passion, that love, then I need to rethink what I'm doing. There are so many ways to make a difference and I never want to stop helping, but maybe one day I won't want to do it behind a mask, you know? 

"It's not to say that I don't have regrets, I've got a million of 'em. It's just that this is who I am meant to be right now. And that's what you need to decide. Who is Clark Kent meant to be? Admittedly you've got a bit more of a handicap than I had, what with your abilities, but you've survived this long being a farmer's kid from Kansas so you could conceivably continue to do so. But you gotta make that choice, Clark, and know that either way there's gonna be consequences. _You_ need to decide which consequences you can live with and the ones you can't." 

Tired of looking down at Dick and have him craning his neck back to see him, Clark slid from the couch to the floor alongside the older man. "I want to help people," he said seriously. "I want to be strong enough to help them now and strong enough to do what I have to in the future because I wasn't strong enough when I might have made a difference before." 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. "My life's never been normal. I guess if someone I was with knew about what I was it would be easier, but, like you said, that leaves them open for bad things. Maybe being alone is safer for everyone." 

"A little piece of advice, Clark. Don't beat yourself up for what you could have done in the past. All it does is make you doubt yourself and make you bleed inside. If this is what you really want to do you've got to accept that you can't protect everyone, you can't save the world in one fell swoop and you can't stop someone from following a path that they're set on following. It can't be done. 

"As for normal; who the hell wants a normal life? Normal is so... boring! It's a white picket fence, 2.5 children and a job in a bank. I'd go nuts if I were normal," Dick laughed, and then sobered again, turning to look at Clark. "But I wouldn't advise going it alone. Everyone needs a shoulder, Clark. Someone they can trust and confide in. 

"Before me, Bruce had Alfred, I've got them both and a few others. I'm the sounding board for a lot of the Titans and so on and so forth. Even 'superheroes' need someone they can just be themselves with and someone they can trust. This is gonna sound corny but there's this song I heard and it was kinda profound when you really think about it. It said, 'One is the loneliest number that I ever heard,' and it's true. One is a _very_ lonely number. 

"Besides," Dick continued with a self-assured grin. "You've got me now and I'll be happy to have your back when you need it." 

"Really?" Clark offered a smile that was almost a grin before turning serious again. "Normal is all I wanted all my life. I mean, what else is there in Kansas besides normal? It's all I ever wanted and the one thing I can never have, but you're right. Having a friend who knows and understands would make it easier. My folks... The weird powers were hard enough, but add the fact that their son likes boys and that they hated his boyfriend... not good at all." 

He shifted a little closer and leaned his head on Dick's shoulder, simply wanting human contact. "So, obviously you don't work in a bank, what is it you do in the real world?" 

Dick grinned. "I'm a cop." 

Clark was struck silent, then he started to laugh, and, unable to stop himself, continued until he was curled up on the floor, gasping for breath. "You're serious?" 

"Officer Richard John Grayson, Bludhaven PD at your service, Mr. Kent. Would you like to see my badge and uniform? Actually you can see it in the morning. I'm on duty tomorrow," Dick laughed. 

"I tried the college thing but dropped out. Business is Bruce's thing, not mine, so I stay as far away from Wayne Industries as possible except to visit dear old 'dad'. Growing up as Robin I probably know more about the criminal mind than the entire Bludhaven force put together. I could master in criminal psychology without breaking a sweat, I know forensic science, investigative procedures, and how to use more weapons than I care to admit, so becoming a cop seemed to fit. 

"Oh, there are times when I regret it. There have been those days that I've just barely crawled into bed from my 'night' job when my beeper goes off and I've got to get to work. I've had more 24-hour days than I care to think of but... it's the best of both worlds really. I help people as Nightwing and as Officer Grayson. And I'm good at it. 

"What about you? What do you want to be when you graduate?" 

Clark sat up, looking contrite. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. That's - it's really great that you're doing that, making a difference all the time." 

He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees for a second before reaching up and raking his dark hair off his forehead. "I want to be a reporter - excuse me - an investigative journalist. It just seemed... there's a lot of stuff going on out there that the authorities can't stop, but maybe if the pubic knew about it, it would end." 

"Sounds like a good career to me," Dick replied, "and don't sweat it, Clark. You should have seen the look on Bruce's face when I told him I wanted to be a cop. I thought he'd had a heart attack. And then there was Al and Jason, man were their reactions funny. Not nearly as funny as the first time they all saw me in uniform, but damn it was a close thing." 

Deciding to at least pretend to be tidy, Dick put away the left over pizza and wings and tossed the waste in the trash before dumping the dishes in the sink, and then returned to sit next to Clark. "I need to let Babs know you're staying here - she keeps an eye on the place when I'm at work and Bruce, Tim and Al just in case they decide to drop in. The only thing I ask is that you don't go through to the other apartment. It's not that I don't trust you it's just a safety precaution. I keep the alarm on at all times when I'm not in there and the last thing you need is the Bat coming in here unannounced. I'd kinda like to keep this him for a little while longer," Dick joked. 

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, use the phone whenever you need to. Log on to the comp as well if you want. There's an AOL account that you can use if you want. Also, if you want to go out, Bludhaven is not a nice city so stick to the main streets or take the bus. I can give you a tour around after my shift if you want. There's a spare key in the puzzle box on the table next to the door, I'll undo it before I leave and leave it out for you to use, I'll also leave my beeper number, phone number and cell phone number. Think of the place as yours too, Clark, okay? 

"And one more thing. If you ever need to talk, I'll be happy to listen. And if you need anything at night, I'm a light sleeper, just knock first to let me know you're there." 

Secrets and secret places, it seemed his life was full of them once again, but Clark nodded even as he moved to help Dick with the clean up, all the while promising to give the place a thorough once over tomorrow while the other man was at work. 

"Dick." Clark reached out, catching the other man's arm before he could turn away. "Thank you, for everything. You - you don't have any idea how much I appreciate this, all of it." He looked down, then moved in, brushing a kiss across Dick's mouth. "But I'll find a way to show you." 

Dick drew back slightly and smiled. "You don't have to, Clark. Really," the older man replied. "Like I said, someone did something good for me and I'm passing along the favor. If really want to thank me you do the same for someone someday. You'll just know when it's right and that'll be my favor repaid, okay? Besides I like the company. I get really tired of laughing at my own jokes," Dick continued with a grin. 

That said, Dick stepped closer into Clark's personal space and very slowly cupped the younger man's head in his hands. Leaning forward he brushed his lips across Clark's once, twice, and then on the third time stayed, kissing the college student with increasing ardor, coaxing Clark's mouth open so he could taste and explore. 

Hands that had been at Clark's sides moved upward, closing around Dick's waist as Clark's mouth fell open, actively encouraging its plunder by Dick's tongue. He tightened his grip enough to feel the roll and flex of the shorter man's muscles under his fingers, that fact making the moment seem that much more real to him. 

Breathing wasn't a problem for Clark, but soon Dick had to draw back though he continued brushing his lips against Clark's. "I - I should let you get some rest and get some myself," Clark rasped, doubting he'd have the strength of will to say no if Dick asked him to come to bed with him. Being with someone who understood was a powerful aphrodisiac, but it was too soon, especially for Clark's sadly corn-fed morals. 

"I... I think that's probably a good idea. Good night, Clark. Sleep well. If you can, that is," Dick replied as he backed away from the younger man slowly before turning to make sure the place was locked and the security alarms set. Watching as Clark headed to the spare room, Dick shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Cold shower - very cold shower, and then maybe I can get some sleep." 

* * *

Dick's prediction came true, but then, Clark had rarely slept a full night in the last six months. He was up before the sun, and, not sure of Dick's schedule, busied himself by doing nothing until he heard the alarm go off in the master bedroom and the muted curses as Dick flailed around for it. 

Chuckling to himself, he padded out of the spare room and went into the kitchen, giving the small room a sweep with his x-ray vision to locate the things he'd need to make breakfast. By the time Dick emerged, the coffee was done and Clark had a pan sizzling with bacon. "How do you like your eggs?" he asked. 

"Black, with two teaspoons of sugar," Dick groaned, wrapping both hands around his coffee mug and inhaling the fumes. "Oh God, now this is coffee!" the older man moaned blissfully, ignoring that his robe was half open, his hair was standing straight up, and that he still had creases in his cheek from his pillow. 

"Never had them that way," Clark chuckled, raising an egg in preparation for cracking it. "If you don't like scrambled, speak now or live on coffee and toast." He was clad on his boxers and t-shirt and certainly wasn't ready for the day, but the sight of Dick! Clark had to stifle a snicker. 

"Scrambled is good - kinda reminiscent of my brain right now. Gonna go shower, be right back," the older man mumbled as he stood, still clutching his cup, and headed for the bathroom. A short time later a shout echoed out of the room. "Damn, that's cold!!!" 

Glad that Dick didn't have his gadgets on or superhearing, Clark burst into laughter, carefully setting the egg down so that he didn't crush it before leaning against the countertop until he got control of himself. 

By the time Dick made it out of the shower, now cleaned up, shaved, and dressed in his uniform, Clark had the bacon and eggs done as well as toast and more coffee because it certainly looked like the other man needed it. "Are you always so cheery in the morning?" he asked, nudging Dick toward the recently cleared off dining room table and sliding his plate in front of him. 

"Hate to break it to you, Kansas, but this is one of my better mornings," Dick replied and then reached for his second cup of coffee and downed it before even attempting to tackle the breakfast in front of him. Ten minutes later the plate was empty and Dick grinned at the younger man. "Okay, forget what I said about thanking me. This breakfast covered it!" he informed Clark as he stood up. 

"I hate to eat and run but I really gotta get going. My partner hates being left to cool her heels in the cruiser." Opening a locked drawer, Dick took out his service revolver and slid it into his holster. "I'll try to call in around noon to see how you're doing. Go back to bed, Clark, you look like you could use some sleep." Leaning in, Dick brushed his lips across the younger man's. "And thanks for breakfast. It was incredibly nice of you." 

"I'm an incredibly nice guy, trust me," Clark answered, giving a wry grin. "And I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything on the sleeping front." 

He stood, following Dick toward the door, feeling absurdly like a housewife watching her man leave for work. "Be careful, okay? I mean, I'm not around to stop any lead some idiot throws your way today." Dipping his head, he kissed Dick back before the older man opened the door. "And I like the uniform, though the one you had on last night showed your ass off better." 

"Yes, dear," Dick laughed as he bussed Clark's cheek and headed out the door. "And if you ask nice I'll show you my other uniform when I get home," he teased as shut the door behind him. 

* * *

Twelve hours later, Dick opened the door tiredly only to see Clark putting two plates on the table. "Damn, can I keep you?" he asked with a tired grin as he returned his revolver to the drawer and turned the key then took a good look at his apartment. "Holy shit, Kansas! I mean it, can I keep you, please?" The place was immaculate. The wood was polished, glass sparkled and metal gleamed. Not a thing was out of place or lying around. "Wow. Just... wow!" 

Clark chuckled and rolled his eyes. You'd think the guy had never seen a clean apartment before. "My mother trained me well. She didn't want her little boy going off to college and not being able to take care of himself. It helps when you have something to work with and this place is pretty nice under the layers of stuff." 

"I raided your freezer for dinner. Hope chicken works., It's kind of plain, but its one of the things I can cook that turn out edible." Actually, he was a pretty good cook considering everything and he hadn't minded cleaning - it had let him learn a little more about his host. He'd found pictures, and now knew who Al, Tim, and Babs were. Bruce Wayne, of course, he'd seen in the news and at a couple of functions he'd attended with Lex, but the forbidding man he'd seen there looked little like the smiling person in the photos. 

"Chicken is great, thanks," Dick smiled, "and you worked a bigger miracle than even Al has in the past. I think the only time this place has been this clean was before I moved in and it was an empty apartment." Okay, he was exaggerating a little - well maybe a lot - but the kid had worked a miracle. 

"Just let me grab a quick shower before I eat. Spending the majority of the day inside a patrol car is less than pleasant," Dick admitted as he headed down the hall to his room. Leaving the bedroom door open, Dick stripped out of his uniform then wrapped a towel around his waist to walk to the bathroom. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but he wanted to be fair to Clark, cute though his blushes were. 

Emerging a few minutes later, another towel around his waist and a second one around his shoulders as he toweled his hair dry, Dick re-entered the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind," he began, indicating his lack of apparel. "I'm just gonna have to crawl into my other uniform after dinner so there's really no sense getting dressed in between. 

"I shouldn't be out long unless something major comes up, but all the big players in Bludhaven are either lying low at the moment, incarcerated, or on vacation so I'm not expecting any trouble. 

"Hey, I managed to snag a decent shift this week so I have Friday to Tuesday free. I have to go up to Gotham; Bruce has a thing, you want to come with? I'll give you the grand tour and maybe talk Bruce into letting you check out the Batcave." 

"I don't want to get in the way of your family stuff, but..." Clark was just about bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought of being able to see Batman's lair. "Yeah!" 

Grabbing a potholder, he pulled a dish of marinated chicken breasts out of the oven and set them on top, moving them onto a plateand carrying that as well as a plate holding two baked potatoes to the table. "I hope you take vitamins, because you have a severe lack of vegetables here," he chuckled, before sobering. "Is there any way... never mind, it's your work, you don't need me listening in." 

Dick blushed. "You mean mushroom and onion on my pizza doesn't count? I keep meaning to buy groceries it just... slips my mind," the older man admitted. "I'm bad for taking care of myself, I know, and I always get the lecture from Al and Bruce. If it helps I had a salad and fruit for lunch?" Dick offered, unaccountably touched by Clark's concern. 

"And you won't get in the way of family things. I... Bruce knows you know and he also knows you've got your own secrets. As long as I'm with you, you don't know the way in, and you look but don't touch, he'll be cool with it. He's just really anal about people touching his toys. Man, the trouble I got into the one and only time I took the Batmobile out by myself," Dick shook his head in remembrance. "I thought I was about to find myself buried in an unmarked grave in the Wayne family plot! 

"And is there any way what?" 

"A little." Clark still didn't look convinced that Dick was telling the truth. Of course then finding out that Bruce Wayne knew he knew he was Batman drove thoughts of good nutrition from his mind. "I won't touch anything, I promise. I've broken too many things in the past not to learn that lesson." 

He settled into the empty chair, trying to ignore just how little Dick was wearing. "Is there any way I could listen in on what you're doing tonight. I know you don't need help, but... It'd make me feel better." 

How long had it been since he'd worked with a partner? Oh he still helped out when he was in Gotham, but it was Batman and Robin working together and Nightwing assisting. Too long. A slight smile spread across Dick's face. "Tell you what, you can come along for the ride and I'll hook you into the communication relay that I use to contact Oracle when something's up or I need some info fast. She's my electronic eyes and ears and one hell of a hacker too. Sound like a plan to you?" 

"Seriously?" Clark beamed a smile at Dick, the expression making him look younger than his years. "Cool! I won't get in the way, I promise - well, unless you look like you need help." He seriously doubted that would be the case, it looked like it would take a lot to bring Nightwing down, but even that would be no match for Clark's invulnerability. 

"So, are you gonna eat so we can go?" 

Dick had to chuckle at that. "You have no idea how much you remind me of the first few months I was Robin. I used to drive Bruce nuts, wanting to do the really cool dark crusader thing," he laughed as he obediently began to dig into his meal, thoroughly enjoying it. 

"Do you have any black clothes you can wear?The windows of the car are tinted but just to be on the safe side, in case you do decide I need help, you really don't want the bad guys getting a good look at you. They remember faces real well. Believe me. 

"But I want you to promise me, Clark, you don't get out of the car unless I or Oracle ask you too. You've got a good heart and a great head on your shoulders, but you're still a civilian and I don't want to have to explain to your parents why you're in the hospital or something because of me, okay?" 

Clark nodded, sobering. This wasn't a game and if he did something stupid, he could get someone hurt, most likely Dick. "The only thing that might land me in the hospital isn't anywhere near here, so I'll be okay, but I'll stay in the car, I promise." 

Thinking about Dick's first question, Clark shook his head. "No black, but I've got some dark jeans and a navy shirt, would that work? 

"It'll work fine," Dick smiled as he finished the last of his meal. "So, why don't you finish eating and go change while I head next door and suit up. I'll let Oracle know you're coming with me so she'll be appraised of the situation," the older man finished, standing. "Mind if we leave the dishes until after? I don't think we've got the time. I really should get out and make my sweep." 

Heading for the hidden door, Dick smiled over his shoulder. "And feel free to peek if you want, I don't mind you watching me shimmy into my Kevlar," he flirted outrageously before disappearing into the other room to prep for the night's patrol and let Barbara know what was going on. 

"No... problem..." Clark answered, looking toward the now empty table then back at the open door that connected the two apartments. Part of him really wanted to cross into the secret room and watch Dick get dressed. After all, he knew what Nightwing wore under his costume and that was nothing, but a saner part of his mind reminded him that it wasn't right, not then. With a sigh, Clark trudged into the guest bedroom, pulling his last clean change of clothes out of his bag and slipping into them, knotting his sneakers before coming out. 

Approaching the doorway, he peered inside, looking for Dick. "Is it safe to come in?" 

Dick had to chuckle. There was something so sweet, so _wholesome_ about Clark. He found it very sexy. And very hard to resist and play the noble suitor when he all he wanted to do was ravish the younger man. "Well, I'm clothed but I can't guarantee the decent part - I don't think I've ever claimed to be that," Dick replied, turning to watch Clark enter. 

"Here," he continued, handing Clark an earpiece. "It goes in like a hearing aid. This," he handed Clark what looked like a piece of hi tech circuitry on top of some tape, "goes around your larynx. That way you can both talk and listen. Would you like me to put it on for you?" 

"Please." Clark tried to keep his eyes on Dick's face and not on his form-fitting costume that was too, well, form-fitting for his peace of mind. "I'd probably crush it before I got it where it belonged." 

Realizing his height might make this difficult, Clark sat in a chair and lifted his head so that Dick could put things where they belonged. "I was going to say I don't need the earpiece, but if I want to hear Oracle, I guess I do." 

Coming to stand between Clark's wide spread legs, Dick used a finger to tip the younger man's head up to the right angle and then gently pressed the almost invisible piece of communication equipment to his throat. He then took the earpiece and gently inserted into Clark's left ear. 

That done, Dick just stood there, looking down into the younger man's face, his thumb stroking back and forth across Clark's jaw. "You are a beautiful man, Clark Kent, and one I want very much," Dick murmured quietly before brushing a kiss across his lips. "But I want to know you even more than I want to fuck you, if you'll forgive my crassness. So, we take this slow. But it doesn't mean I'm going to play fair and do the honorable thing by not tempting you. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time." 

Clark swallowed hard and just barely kept himself from adjusting the constricting fit of his jeans. "I think I noticed the tempting thing last night," he whispered, before blushing when feminine laughter sounded in his ear. 

"It's a habit of Nightwing's, but the waiting isn't. I'm looking forward to meeting you, Clark Kent." 

"Babs, you mind? This is a private conversation," Dick groused, before backing away from Clark, muttering under his breath about pushy people butting on conversations they shouldn't butt into. "And you'll meet him this weekend okay? He's coming home with me to the manor. You are going to the charity event Bruce is hosting at the manor, aren't you? I know your dad is." 

"Yeah, I'm going. Oh yeah, I figured you'd be going so I asked Dinah to look after Bludhaven while you're gone. I'm just going home for the party then coming back, so between Oracle and the Black Canary your back's covered. 

"Now go and patrol so you can get back to getting to know your new friend. Oh and Clark? Save a dance for me, okay?" 

Wondering that if he died of embarrassment here in Nightwing's lair, would Dick freight his body home to his parents, Clark felt his blush creep up his cheeks. "Uh sure, yeah, if Dick lets me," he answered in a strangled tone. 

"Don't worry, I'll make him," Barbara laughed. "Oracle out." 

Dick shook his head. "If I didn't love you like a sister, Miss Gordon," he threatened into the mike as he sat in front of a mirror to attach his facemask with some spirit gum. "You have to forgive Babs, she has an ... interesting sense of humor at times, well actually most times," Dick continued with a wry grin, as he turned in his seat, Dick Grayson now completely subsumed by Nightwing. "Shall we get going, partner?" 

* * *

Four hours and a complete sweep of Bludhaven later, Dick walked into Nightwing's lair, Clark behind him, only to find out he had a visitor. "Batman, Robin! What brings you to Gotham?" 

"We thought you and your new friend would like a ride back to Gotham. Chopper's on the roof, all you need to do is grab Mr. Kent's clothes for the weekend and we can be home in less than an hour," Batman said with a slight smile. "Mr. Kent, nice to meet you again. Perhaps we can find some time to catch up over the weekend?" 

Oh man, just when he thought life couldn't get any more surreal... The evening rounds with Nightwing had been educational as well as interesting though not particularly exciting which was fine with Clark. He'd learned more about observation and concealment in those few hours than he'd thought possible, and he was already mulling ways over of using what he'd learned in what he wanted to do. 

"Thank you, Mr. W - err, Batman..." Ah, hell, just what did he call the guy, and Bruce Wayne _remembered_ him. Shit. "Let me grab my bag, and - yeah." Deciding that a hasty retreat was in order, he darted through the connecting door to Dick's apartment, casting an almost frantic glance at Nightwing as he left. Forget Kansas and Oz,, this was down the rabbit-hole and straight into Wonderland! 

"Do I even want to know?" Dick asked quietly as he watched Clark bolt. 

"I believe that is for Mr. Kent to tell, Dick," Batman replied, "but I did have the pleasure of meeting him at a fundraiser in Metropolis about seven months ago. He was a breath of fresh air in a city that's become more corrupt than Gotham. I had worried about him then. He was so out of place, a lamb among the wolves. I'm glad to see he's no longer with said wolves and leave it at that. Anything else comes from him, not me. 

"Barbara tells me that you're letting him take the lead," Bruce continued with a chuckle. "That's a first. You're usually much more... aggressive when you go after something. He's gotten to you, hasn't he?" 

Dick had the good grace to blush underneath his mask and tug slightly as his suit's collar. "Umm, yeah. He's... it's gonna sound corny, but he's _sweet_ Bruce, I mean he's a really good person. It's been a long time since I've met someone so honest. I can read him like a book. He doesn't hide anything, least of all his emotions and I find myself wanting to protect him even though I can guarantee he'd wipe the floor with me if he ever came at me with his full abilities. He just... gets to me." 

"I knew I liked him when I first met him," Bruce laughed softly, pulling Dick in for a hug. "I've never seen you flustered, not even when you were getting ready to say 'I do'. It's a pleasant change." 

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around okay?" 

"Hey, just save me from any exposure to tongue action okay?" Tim piped in. "I mean it's bad enough when Bruce does the whole playboy thing, but damn, you're getting mushy too? What is this world coming to?" Robin bemoaned theatrically. 

"One word, brat, Vesper." 

Tim clammed up at the mention of the newest version of Batgirl in Gotham. Damn, how had Dick known he thought she was meltdown material? 

Nightwing smiled conspiratorially at Batman. They both remembered too well the first Robin saying the exact same thing and then changing his tune when he'd met the first Batgirl. Jesus, how long ago was that? 

Hearing the slight scuff of feet, Dick turned towards the door. "It's safe to come in, Clark, really. How long have you been out there?" 

"I wasn't eaves-dropping," Clark replied earnestly, and he hadn't been, though he had caught something about tongue action and Vesper... He just didn't want to know, especially if it concerned Dick and her. 

"I can control my hearing, most of the time." This was added with a bit of a shrug as he certainly wasn't going to mention just _when_ his hearing seemed to go haywire. Searching for a way to change the subject, he held up his backpack. "Got my stuff." 

"Didn't think you were," Dick replied with a smile, "and even if you did you'd only have heard Bruce giving me some fatherly advice and me bugging Tim about his crush on Gotham's newest version of Batgirl. She decided Batgirl wasn't P.C. enough so changed her moniker to Vesper. And poor Timmy's in loooo-ve," Dick singsonged, ducking the punch Robin swung at him. 

"I'm so gonna kill you, Dickie," Tim growled and tried to launch himself at his 'brother' only to be caught around the scruff of the neck by Batman, Dick being caught in the other hand. 

"Now boys, this is no way to act in front of a guest., Keep it up and he might decide that the criminal element of Gotham is the safer bet. You want to go after each other, wait until we get home and take it out in the gym. Until then, let it go," Batman admonished his two sons with fond exasperation as he let them go. "You'll have to excuse them, Clark. You'd think I didn't teach them anything," the dark knight continued with a shake of his head before his expression became somber and emotionless - the batface going on. 

"Mr. Kent, if you'll come with Robin and I? We'll leave Nightwing to secure both premises and then join us." 

"He won't bite, Clark, I promise," Nightwing grinned as the younger man turned to look at him. "I'll be right up." 

"If it gets too bad, I can always jump off the roof," Clark answered, giving a smile. The affection the three of them had for each other made him think of his family, or how it might have been if hehad had any brothers, kind of like Pete acted with his siblings. Of course, none of the Rosses wore high-tech Kevlar costumes or an arsenal of gadgets and weapons. 

Eyeing the tall, brooding man in black and his teen-aged partner, Clark followed them through another secret door, feeling absurd for missing Dick already. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone what I found out, sir," he said gravely as they exited the stairs and walked out onto the rooftop helipad. 

"I didn't think you would, Clark. You're a very trustworthy young man," Batman replied, not voicing the thought that Clark was also a very _trusting_ young man, something that could ultimately get him hurt. Batman might not show it but Bruce Wayne was _very_ happy to see Clark away from Lex Luthor. That one was turning out just like his father - rotten to the core. 

Nightwing joined them moments later and the state of the art helicopter lifted off in complete silence, disappearing into the night sky without a sound as if it had never been there. 

* * *

"I promise to give you a tour of the cave tomorrow," Dick grinned as he set Clark's bag down on the massive king-sized bed in the opulent guest room - which was right across the hall from his rooms, not that he had mentioned the fact yet. "Bruce still has some work to do tonight, I'm afraid. Gotham may not be as corrupt as Bludhaven but it's got it's fair share of crime regardless. 

"Is young Master Clark all settled in, Master Dick?" Alfred asked from the doorway, a benign smile on his face. 

"Hey, Al, don't worry about it, I'll take care of Clark, you go back to bed, okay?" Dick gently chided the family butler, giving him a quick hug before making sure he left. 

"Al's the best, but he's not a spring chicken anymore. I really wish he'd take better care of himself," Dick admitted. "I don't know what any of us would do if we lost him. 

"Anyhow, bathroom's through there and I'm right across the hall. Breakfast is usually whenever you get up. Al's always up first, Bruce is up at the crack of dawn, Tim usually rolls out of bed around two on a weekend and I'm somewhere in between Bruce and Tim. There's a pool and a complete gym on the first floor, as well as a den, a library, Bruce's home office, the formal living room and dining room and the kitchen. The family living room is on this floor, end of the hall and turn right. Is there anything else you might need, you think?" 

His head whirling with the night's events, Clark tried to digest Dick's instructions as well as the fact that he'd somehow gone from a pseudo-mugging victim, to Nightwing's guest and now the Batman's. God, he'd have to call his folks and tell them he'd changed cities again. 

"Did you clean up the dishes when you went back in?" he asked. The fact that Dick ducked his head was his answer, though there was no way he could have done it without super-speed in the short time he'd been in the apartment. "God, the place is going to stink when we get back," Clark grimaced before blinking because he'd used 'we'. 

"As for what I need... Maybe a goodnight kiss?" He posed the question even as he crossed over to Dick, drawing the older man's head up as he tilted his own down so that their lips met. He usually wasn't so forward; he just had to do it. 

"I think I can handle that," Dick husked, his lips brushing against Clark's, begging entrance. When it was granted, the older man dove right in, his hands wrapping around Clark's waist to pull him more tightly against Dick's hard and instantly aroused body. 

_Fuck but he wanted this farm boy!_ Dick thought dazedly as he continued to eat at Clark's mouth. It had happened so fast, they'd barely known each other two days, but damn it was sweet. Oh, there was no doubt that lust played a heavy part of it, but Dick _liked_ Clark. A lot. 

Dick's tongue moved in and out of the younger man's mouth, mimicking a more carnal act he wanted to do with Clark, even as his hips ground against Clark's thigh, the younger man's erection digging into his hard abdomen. The older man's hands came up to card through Clark's hair, caressing his scalp and toying with the longish ends of his hair as he continued to feed from Clark's lips until at last he had to come up for air. 

"Damn, this is getting hard," he muttered out loud, eyes closing as he took deep breaths to fight the urge to just keep going. "I... I'd better go before it's too late. Sleep well, Clark," Dick murmured, backing towards the door before he gave in and tackled the younger man to the bed. 

"Already past getting," Clark whispered, waiting until Dick left the room before sinking down onto the bed with a huge sigh. "Way past it." Deciding that a cold shower was definitely in order, he stripped and walked into the bathroom, trying not to think about Dick and the fact that he was just across the hall, willing to do more if Clark was. 

An hour and a cold shower later Dick lay in bed, his body way too aroused to sleep. Fuck but he wanted Clark. Kicking the covers off, Dick reached for his erection and began to pump slowly, imagining it was Clark's mouth or fist or ass surrounding him instead of his own hand. Licking suddenly dry lips at the mental image that sprang full blown into his head, Dick's other hand began to tease his nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger as his strokes began to pick up in speed. "Clark, God, I want you," he groaned hungrily. 

* * *

"No more, please," Clark laughed; leaning in over his plate to shield it while Alfred attempted to ply him with another helping of pancakes. "If I eat any more, I won't be able to move!" 

"It means he likes you," Dick grinned, leaning against the doorjamb as he watched the two men interact. "Al is always trying to fatten his family up. Even offers to make Bruce and Timmy a sandwich for the road at night," the older man laughed as he sauntered into the kitchen, his track pants slung low on his hips and a towel around his shoulders. 

"Morning, Al," Dick grinned, laying a kiss on the butler's cheek before sitting down next to Clark. 

"Good morning, Clark," he continued, leaning in to kiss the younger man hungrily, not caring that Alfred was watching or that Bruce and Tim had followed him into the kitchen after their morning workout and that Tim was now making gagging noises in the background. "Sleep well? I'm afraid I didn't. Had some pretty... exhausting dreams," he confessed happily. "Oooooh, coffee! Bless you, Alfred Pennyworth!" 

"Me either," Clark admitted before taking a quick bite of his food, trying not to look at Dick's adoptive father and brother, especially since Timmy appeared a bit too interested in hearing details to torture Dick with later. "I kept hearing things." The fact that the things he kept hearing were Dick's groans as he jerked off was something he was _not_ going to admit. 

Dick quickly figured out what Clark had heard and thanked his lucky stars he'd learned a poker face early in life. Fuck, he'd heard Dick jerking off which meant he'd probably heard Dick groan his name when he'd come. Great, so much for no pressure. 

Clearing his throat, Dick looked at Bruce. "You mind if I use the Jag to give Clark a tour of the city? This thing tomorrow night, is it black tie? If it is, we're gonna have to stop and get Clark something." 

"Actually for once it's not. It's a costume party. Madame Bouchard is expecting you at two so you both can pick out your costumes. And, Clark? It's already paid for, so don't try to argue," Bruce smiled. Sometimes it paid to be forceful. 

"Better do as he says, Clark. Lemme guess, mine's paid too?" he asked and watched the slight smirk that meant yes spread across his mentor/father's face. "Bruce! You and I are gonna have to have a talk about this," Dick growled. "I have a job and a trust fund - which you set up, jeez!" he shook his head. 

"Are your parents as pushy as my dad, Clark?" he asked, missing the smile of pleasure that broke out on Bruce's face when he called the older man his father. 

"I'm used to it," Clark answered, not quite agreeing because it wasn't his parents he was thinking about though they could be pretty stubborn too. 

"Does the party have a theme?" Knowing society parties, it probably did, which meant he might end up dressed like some Arabic sheik or alien - though in that case he could just come as himself, now that would be a hoot. 

"The Roaring Twenties, I believe," Bruce replied, looking towards Alfred who nodded. "Barbara is coming as a flapper, Tim is going to be a college student with a bearskin coat and I'm going to be a billionaire." Bruce laughed at the groans from his sons. 

"Cool! Bugsy Malone with a tommy gun, or maybe Al Capone with his fedora, what do you think, Clark?" Dick grinned, wolfing down his breakfast. 

"How did I guess?" Bruce groaned, settling down to read the Gotham Chronicle financial section. 

* * *

Dick waited until they were out of the kitchen, up the stairs and half way to their rooms before he couldn't take it anymore. Knowing Tim, he looked around and ducked into a linen closet, pulling Clark in behind him and shutting the door so it was pitch black. "God, I'm sorry you lost sleep over me last night but I'm not sorry you heard me. Clark," he breathed, pulling the younger man's head down for another hungry kiss, "you make me crazy." 

"The feeling's mutual," Clark rasped, giving in for the moment and pulling Dick closer to him, their bodies perfectly aligned from knee to mouth. "And I'm not doing it on purpose. I want you too, Dick, it's just... I just think it should be more than sex. God, I sound like a girl. Shoot me now." 

He sighed, and rested his head against the shorter man's shoulder. "There's some stuff we need to talk about, but not here, please?" He lifted his head looked into Dick's eyes even though he knew the older man couldn't see him in the darkness. 

"You don't sound like a girl, Clark," Dick chuckled, "and believe me you sure as hell don't feel like a girl," he continued, bumping his rock hard erection against the younger man's. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said or done what I just did. It wasn't fair to you. I'm the one who promised to take it slow and what do I do? Pull you into a closet for a make-out session. Damn," Dick sighed, chiding himself on his lack of restraint. 

Feeling for the door, Dick opened it and stepped outside. "And we can talk in the car, if you want. It's half an hour into Gotham from here, normal speeds. I'm sorry, Clark, I'll try not to do this again, okay?" the contrite older man continued, looking anywhere but at Clark. "I... ummm, I'd better go shower and get dressed if we're going into town." _And make sure it's a cold shower and jerk off to get rid of the pressure. Shit, I've got a freakin' big top happening in my pants._

"Dick..." When he refused to look at Clark, the teenager sighed in exasperation and grabbed his arm. "Think about it, Dick. If I hadn't wanted to be there, do you really think you could have done it? Hello... Super strength and speed here, remember?" 

Dick sighed, "You're right, but I still promised not to pressure you and what do I do? Maul you in a closet. Give me a few to clean up, Clark, and get a hold of myself, and then we'll go and you can talk and I'll listen. Okay?" 

Not wanting to argue the point, Clark nodded. "Okay." He walked down the hallway with Dick, turning one way into his room when the other man went the other, and tried to block out the sounds of Dick's muffled groans as he jerked off in the shower. 

* * *

"You probably figured out that Bruce knows me a little," Clark began tentatively. They were parked on an overlook, cut off from the highway by a stand of trees and the access road behind them. "That's because of my boyfriend... ex-boyfriend. They move in the same circles." 

Dick processed the information, looked for common denominators and then the pieces fell into place. "You were dating Lex Luthor, right? I don't know whether to say I'm sorry or to thank my lucky stars that he did something to drive you away," Dick admitted honestly. 

"But if you were with him you must have seen the good in him or brought it out in him. Someone as nice as you could only be a good influence on the son of Lionel Luthor." 

"Yeah." Clark wrapped his arms around his chest and looked out the window, trying not to fall prey to the guilt and misery that threatened. "For three years. He was... in the beginning he was amazing. I don't know if I just didn't see it or it was something that grew, but he changed... became more like his dad. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't do anything, he wouldn't stop!" He raised his fist to pound it on the dashboard, but caught himself before he wrecked the car. 

"Nothing was ever enough for him. He wanted to control the town, the people, _everything_. He kept joking that it was training for when he took over the world. At first I didn't believe him but he was serious. We fought, a lot, that last year, and finally it got to the point where staying hurt more then leaving would. He - he went nuts that night, threatened me, my folks, everyone I loved, but I - I couldn't help him hurt people and I couldn't stand by and watch without trying to stop him." 

"Clark," Dick took the younger man's hand in his own and threaded his fingers through it. "Remember that talk we had the other night, about not blaming yourself and letting go of the guilt? You were talking about Lex, weren't you?" At the younger man's nod, Dick sighed. 

"Bruce had a really good friend a while back; District Attorney Harvey Dent. The guy was a great champion for Batman and his cause, and Harvey was bent on cleaning up Gotham as much as Batman was. 

"At the trial of a prominent gangster, the criminal in question took the stand. Batman had been tipped that he'd try something but he didn't get there in time. The guy threw acid in Harvey's face. Harvey was permanently disfigured and went a little crazy - he became Two Face, one of Batman's worst enemies. 

"Two Face was the guy who killed my family. We were performing at a charity event here in Gotham and Harvey came in and held it hostage with a bomb in order to make Batman appear. Bruce tried to tell Harvey he was Batman but the screams were too loud. My family and I, we were up on the high wires at the time. I was the highest up so I went through the roof access panel and mom, dad and my brother lifted the bomb to me so I could push it out onto the roof and have it roll into the Gotham river where it wouldn't hurt anyone. 

"I did my part and so did the rest of my family. Trouble was I was safe, my family was still out on the wires and," Dick took a deep breath," Harvey saw them and shot at them. The lines broke and there was no net to catch them when they fell. 

"I'm telling you all this is for a couple of reasons. Bruce blamed himself for Harvey and that ate at him until he couldn't see straight anymore. _I_ blamed Bruce for my family because I needed someone to blame. I also hated Harvey with a passion for what he did to me. But ultimately, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help what he'd become, Batman couldn't save everybody, and I had to let go of my hate. Same thing applies, Clark. You can't save everyone and if Lex is determined to follow in his father's footsteps you can't stop him. 

"But you did the right thing. You tried to help; you couldn't, so you walked away. Sometimes you gotta do that too, no matter how much it hurts, because in the end the only person who can help Lex Luthor is Lex Luthor. It sounds harsh, but it's just the way it is and it doesn't make you less of a person because you couldn't save him - it makes you more of a person because you _tried_ to . And in the end, that's what really counts." 

When Clark looked back at Dick, his eyes were full of unshed tears, both for himself and the loss of his first love as well as for the other man and his past. "Dick, I..." he began, but couldn't continue as a sob caught in his throat and he practically threw himself into Dick's arms, not caring that the position was awkward because of their seats in the car. 

"It's all right, Clark, let it out," Dick husked, undoing both their seatbelts and pulling Clark against him as much as he could. Wrapping his arms around the sobbing man's shoulders, Dick just held him and let him cry. Poor kid, his first love turning into a megalomaniac with dreams of world domination like his old man. Had to be hell for Clark on top of all the personal stuff that he had to be going through with his alien abilities coming into their own. 

Dick wondered if he'd ever had anyone to turn to. From what Clark had said the Kents hadn't been too crazy about their son's choice in a significant other, 'hate' was the word Clark had used if he remembered correctly. And bets were also that Clark hadn't told Lex about his abilities, especially after things began to go downhill. Shit, it had to have been rough. "Just let it out Clark, and I'll be there to catch you. I'm a damn good catcher too, learned from the best - both my dads. I won't let you fall, I promise." 

Clark leaned into Dick's embrace, grateful for the strong arms around him and the solid chest against his face. After what felt like an hour of crying, he sniffled and scrubbed at his face with his arm. "God, what a wuss I am," he muttered. "I've never fallen apart like that before, never." 

He rubbed at his face again, then sat up without moving out of the circle of Dick's arms. "I guess I never felt like I could, but with you..." He looked into the older man's bright blue eyes and managed a watery smile. "Thanks, again." 

"Then it sounds to me like you were due to fall apart. And all that shit about real men not crying is just that - shit. We're all entitled to our emotions and we all need to let 'em out. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to let me be the one who saw it," Dick murmured, staring into tear-washed eyes. 

"And just so you know, you're still one of the most handsome men I've ever met," the older man husked, leaning in closer to lap at the salty moisture trails on Clark's cheeks before sipping at his lashes. "Beautiful, even." 

"And so screwed up that you should run the other way screaming," Clark murmured. "Not that I want you to." He raised a hand, stroking the side of Dick's face, feeling the slight rasp of stubble against his palm. "If either of us is going to scream, I'd rather have it be for other reasons." 

"Whenever you're ready for that, it can be arranged," Dick husked, brushing his lips across Clark's one more time before sliding back reluctantly. "So, how about that tour of Gotham? I know the perfect place to eat lunch, my treat. There are some great perks about being Bruce's ward/son, lemme tell you!" Dick laughed. "And after lunch - costumes. Any idea of what you want to be?" 

"A bootlegger?" Clark suggested, slowly regaining his composure and deciding that arguing with Dick about the tab wasn't worth it. "Or maybe the other side of the law...a G-man, like Elliot Ness. Was he in the twenties?" 

Dick started the car again, and Clark reached over, placing his hand on top of the other man's. "About the other stuff you said. You'll be the first to know, promise." 

"I think you'd look just swell in a trench coat and a fedora," Dick grinned. "I was thinking of going as a movie character - something that would definitely give Bruce a kick in the pants," the older man continued with a laugh. "Did you know Bram Stoker wrote Dracula in the 1880's? And that the very first Dracula movie came out in 1927? I think I'd make a suave blood sucking fiend who turned into a bat to get from place to place, don't you?" Dick chuckled evilly. 

"Blood-sucking... Oh, man you like to live dangerously!" Clark snickered. "But I like it. I'd offer my neck for you to suck, but I bet you'd break a fang on it." 

"Oh I don't know," Dick replied, reaching over to run a light finger down the side of Clark's neck, grinning as he felt the telltale shimmy the other man couldn't prevent. "It looks and feels like a highly nibbleable neck to me!" 

* * *

The next night, Dick made sure that the fang caps he'd added to his incisors would stay in place and then applied some gore to the corner of his mouth. His skin was a translucent white and his eyes were an eerie red thanks to contact lenses. The costume was less Lon Chaney and more Gary Oldman but Dick was going for the character, not the movie itself. All in all he thought he looked fantastic. 

Deciding to spy on Clark, Dick walked silently across the hall and opened the well-oiled door a crack. Letting out a low wolf whistle, the older man let the door swing wide open. "Mmmm, you look delish! Now I really vant to nibble on your neck - bwahahaha!" he hammed. 

Clark took one look in the mirror and burst out laughing. "Where's my garlic? Where's my cross? Help me!" He turned and flipped the collar of his trench coat down and tilted his head to the side. "Aw, who am I kidding, come and get me you brute." 

Dick laughed. "My gore is still wet, wouldn't want to get blood on your neck and turn you into a ghoulish Elliot Ness now would I?" Offering an arm to the younger man, he smiled and showed off his fangs rather nicely. "Shall we adjourn to the family room and await the rest of the Wayne brood?" Dick asked, deliberately including Clark in his description of the Wayne family and wondering if the younger man would catch it. 

"Tease," Clark muttered, flipping his collar back up and tilting his fedora down over one eyebrow. All in all, he thought he looked more like Rick from Casablanca then the FBI agent, but the over-all effect was good. 

"And are a bunch of bats called a brood?" he asked, stepping closer and running a finger down the center of Dick's starched white shirt. As they walked toward the family room, Clark wondered what his folks would think of Dick. He'd bet money they'd like him and that thought gave him a warm feeling inside because he felt the same way. 

"Actually a group of bats is called a colony. A group of Wayne's are called a family and a smart-assed son is called dead meat," Bruce replied before Dick could answer, appraising their costumes. "Dracula, hunh? Only you Richard! You look quite suave, Clark. Now all we need is Tim, Cassandra, and Barbara and we're ready for the family picture." 

As Bruce spoke the elevator dinged and a smiling redheaded woman dressed as a flapper wheeled into view with a young man in a faux bearskin coat hot on her wheels. "Barbara! I see Tim found you," Bruce grinned, bending over to kiss the young woman on the cheek. 

"You betcha sugar daddy! Oh, Cassie sends her apologies. Something minor came up in town and she decided it better if she stayed on patrol and let Batman, Robin and Nightwing share a family night. Speaking of," Barbara wheeled her way over to Clark. 

"You have got to be the kid from Hooterville," Babs said ever so sweetly, shooting a mischievous glance at Dick. "No wonder he took you home with him. I'm Barbara Gordon. Or Babs. Or Oracle. It's nice to meet the man behind the voice, Clark Kent." 

_Hooterville?_ Clark shot a side-long glance at Dick, his eyebrows raised. That was worse then Kansas! 

Bowing gallantly, he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gordon. I hope you're going to give me that dance tonight?" 

"Hey, I only called him that once and I didn't know who he was then," Dick groaned in mock despair. "Cut me some slack here, Babs!" Tim burst into raucous laughter at the look of utter dismay on Dick's face while Bruce clamped a commiserating hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

"This is why I always use terms like perpetrator and victim. Alfred did the same thing to me once in the company of a 'very nice pair of legs'. It was less than pleasant." 

"I believe the exact term was 'good looking skirt' sir," Alfred corrected Bruce in formal terms, an effect ruined by the twinkling in his eyes. "Now if you would all stand in front of the fireplace? You too, Master Clark. Perhaps between Master Bruce and Master Dick? Young Master Timothy, if you would be so kind to stand next to Miss Barbara? Ahhh perfect." 

"Set the timer and get in here, old man," Bruce called out fondly, indicating the vacant spot on Barbara's other side. "When I said family, I meant family," Bruce grinned, placing one hand on Clark's shoulder as he did so. 

"I can take the picture if you want..." Bruce's hand on his shoulder was an implacable goad, one Clark couldn't resist, and he moved into position, only to feel Dick's hand close over his and squeeze, reinforcing the words. 

This was acceptance. He'd had it, and love, from his parents, but this... This family, who had secrets of their own, had taken him in with no reservations and made him welcome. Clark felt a warm glow in his chest, and tightened his fingers around Dick's, sneaking a glance at him as he did so. 

"Three, two, one..." Alfred counted down the seconds until the picture, and, just before the flash strobed, Clark turned a blinding grin toward the lens, feeling like he'd finally begun to come to grips with the past so he could leave it behind him and look to the future. 

Dick felt something warm blossom inside his chest as Bruce included Clark in the picture. It was as if the older man knew that Clark had the potential, more than potential really, of becoming a permanent fixture in Dick's and therefore the Wayne family's, life. Returning the pressure of Clark's hand Dick felt his grin widen as the flash went off. 

"Alfred, could you get Barbara and Clark something to drink? Tim, Dick, if I could speak to you for a moment or two about possible contingency plans?" Bruce asked kindly after the picture had been taken. 

Following Bruce out, he and Tim exchanged glances. They already knew what the contingency plans were. They were pretty standard now that there was Batman, Robin _and_ Nightwing. In a case like this, Tim would plead homework or curfew and Bruce would receive a business call from overseas while Dick played host, or Dick would plead the need to get home and would become Batman for a night. So what, the two younger men wondered, was up? 

"I needed to speak to you, Dick, more than Tim, but Tim, I wanted you to be aware as well. Alfred double-checked the guest list and the rsvp's for me. Lex Luthor is going to be here tonight. Tim, Lex and Clark have ... an unfortunate history. There _may_ be trouble. I just wanted you both to know. 

Dick growled low in his throat, his red tinted eyes looking even more demonic than before. "If he tries to get to Clark I'm gonna rip him a new hole, Bruce!" the younger man swore. "After what Clark told me yesterday... the bastard better stay away from him, that's all I can say." 

Tim's eye's widened slightly. He'd seen Dick in protective mode. God knew just how nuts his older 'sibling' got whenever the Joker decided to remind them all of his existence or when anyone went after Babs, him, or Bruce, but this... Man, Dick was practically rabid and from what Tim understood, Clark had some pretty far out there abilities and could basically wipe the floor with all three of them without breaking a sweat. Damn, Dick had it bad for the farm boy from Kansas, and he'd only just met him too! 

"Keep a cool head, Richard. If Lex is anything like his father, he'll use your temper against you and come out smelling like a rose. Tim, Barbara, Alfred, and I will attempt to keep him away from the two of you, but you need to be prepared for likelihood that it won't work. Beat him at his own game, Dick, show Clark just how much of a better man you are to him," Bruce advised sagely. "Now shall we rejoin the family? Dick, you and Clark can avoid the 'family' entrance if you wish. Take the back stairs if you want." 

"Thanks, Bruce," Dick managed a smile as he clasped the older man's hand before heading back into the family room. "C'mon Clark, we'll keep Babs company and let Tim and Bruce make the 'grand' entrance," Dick chuckled standing next to the younger man that he planned on having as his lover very soon. "After all, I still need to have words with Miss Gordon about how to be discreet!" 

* * *

Several hours later, the party was in full swing with guests crowding the main floor of the Wayne estate and spilling out onto the balcony and into the gardens, all dressed in their versions of twenties wear. Clark had given Barbara her dance, and another one for good measure because he found that he really enjoyed her company. 

Dancing with Dick was out of the question right now, but maybe when the crowd thinned some, he do just that, and more after. Sipping on his glass of soda, he laughed at Dick's comment on one of the more gaudily dressed guests and leaned a little closer into the shorter man's space, wishing it was later so they could be alone. 

A flicker of movement at the French doors heralded someone else's presence on the balcony, and he looked back over his shoulder to see who it was, only to go pale beneath his tan as Lex Luthor, dressed in a black, pin-striped zoot suit over a pale lavender shirt, walked out, smiling in the way that used to warm Clark's heart, now cut it to the quick. 

Dick noticed the subtle shift in Clark's body language and looked behind him without seeming to shift his attention away from Clark. At the same time his watch beeped with the bat version of 911. So Luthor had spotted Clark had he? Too fucking bad. Grinning ferally, Dick decided that he was going to shock the hell out of Gotham's high society, Luthor, Clark, and everyone but his family basically. 

Ignoring Luthor's approach entirely, Dick brought Clark's hand up to his lips and presented him with a courtly bow. "Mr. Ness, would you do me the undeniable pleasure of dancing with me?" he asked in his best 'Count Dracula' accent. Not giving Clark time to react he tugged the younger man forward and around Lex, right into the center of the dance floor where the torch singer they'd hired began to sing 'Someone To Watch Over Me'. It couldn't have been more perfect if Dick had planned it. 

Tugging one of Clark's hands into his, the other went around the taller man's waist as he pulled them hip to groin and took the lead in the dance. "Clark," he husked, trying to draw the younger man back. "Ignore him, he's not important. Concentrate on me." Dick's voice lowered until only someone with Clark's abilities could hear him. 

"Concentrate on how I'm going to make love to you when you're ready for it. It won't be sex, Clark. It'll be love. You've just suddenly appeared in my heart, you know? One day I was happily single, going where my libido and my, excuse the pun, dick led me but now... all I think about is you. All I want is you. 

"It's going to be so good, Clark. I'm going to take my time. I'm going to make sure every inch of your gorgeous body is singing with pleasure. I'm going to use fingers and lips and tongue and teeth and then I'm going to make you quake. Just you wait, Clark Kent from Smallville, Kansas. I'm going to love you so good you won't know what hit you!" 

The tremors that had over-taken Clark's body at the sight of Lex slowly quieted out on the dance floor, something for which he knew Dick was responsible. At first he was conscious only of his ex-boyfriend's laser bright stare on his back, and moved stiffly, but, given time and Dick's low, crooning words, he fell into the rhythm and was able to concentrate on what his partner was saying, not just the tone. 

Of course that made him trip over his feet, especially with Dick talking about what he was going to do when they finally ended up in bed together. He was on the verge of suggesting they go there right now, but held back. He'd run from Lex once, when he left Smallville, he wasn't going to do it ever again. 

"God, I want to know, Dick," he rasped, curling his fingers inside the stand up collar of the older man's cape and trailing them across the back of his neck. "It's freaky, but it feels so right with you, so good. Better than... the best I've felt with anyone." 

They made a circuit of the dance floor and Clark felt strong enough to return Lex's stare with one of his own, and, amazingly, felt nothing but pity for the man. "I want to go to that place. The place where the only thing that exists for either of us is each other." 

"I don't know about you, but I'm already there, babe," Dick grinned and then dipped the younger man dramatically, laughing at Clark's expression. "I may be shorter than you, Kansas, and I may be less formidable, but I call still dip with the best of 'em. Hell, it figures all of Bruce's pain in the ass etiquette and dancing lessons would pay off eventually." 

The song ended and Dick saw Lex heading towards them again, the younger Luthor's eyes black and his jaw set. He was sending off possessive vibes that shouted 'Clark is my property'. Well fuck him; Clark belonged to no one but himself and if he wanted to get into it... Dick's chin came up stubbornly and even though the mask wasn't in place, Lex found himself staring into Nightwing's face, not Richard Grayson's. It actually made the other man take a step back. Dick smiled ferally. Good. 

"Clark, Dick, are you two enjoying yourselves?" Bruce asked coming up to lay a restraining hand on his son's shoulder. "Clark I'd like you to meet someone. Commissioner Gordon, meet Clark Kent. Clark this is Barbara's father, Gotham's commissioner of police. Dick, could I have a word with you?" 

Squeezing Clark's hand, Dick reluctantly followed Bruce a short distance away, his eyes never leaving Luthor. "Yes, Bruce?" 

"I thought you were going to play it cool?" 

"Do you see him a broken, bleeding mass of flesh on the floor? I think I'm being very cool. However, if he lays a finger on Clark, the gloves are off." 

"Dick..." 

"No, Bruce. That son of a bitch hurt Clark. Badly. I am _not_ gonna give him a second shot at the guy I... I... crap, the guy I'm falling for, Bruce. Hard." 

Knowing Lex was hovering at the edge of his conversation with the police commissioner, Clark's contributionswere somewhat strained, but he maintained it well enough. Once their talk reached a decent breaking point, he smiled and excused himself, turning to face his former lover. 

"Lex." 

"Clark. I never expected to see you here." 'Without me,' was unsaid but obvious. 

"Things change, Lex. You did, so why shouldn't I? There's a world outside of Smallville, one I want to see." 

Lex moved a step closer, invading Clark's personal space, but he refused to budge. "I'd have been glad to take you anywhere you wanted to go." For a moment, real pain showed in the Luthor heir's eyes. 

"The world you want me to see isn't the one I want to live in," Clark said quietly. "It's one I can't live in if I want to stay myself." 

"Clark, you don't understand. What I want will be for the good of mankind!" 

"So you've told me and told me. I - it's not my future, Lex." 

Lex's eyes narrowed, and he scowled when he saw Dick walking toward them. "I'd watch out for him, Clark. The freak doesn't fall far from the circus tent." 

"Well then we should get along just fine." 

"Lex, what a surprise," Dick said brightly, a wide and very insincere smile spread across his features, as he came to stand next to Clark, Bruce coming to flank Clark on the other side. "And here I'd heard you were locked away planning to take over the world or at least Metropolis. I guess I'd heard wrong." 

"I've been out of the country," Lex replied blandly. "I came back to resolve some local issues." 

He smirked and looked Clark in the eye. "You know where I am if you wise up, Clark." 

Clark could feel Dick tense up at his side and put a restraining hand on his arm. "It's not worth it. You let him bait you and he owns you." He spoke from experience in that regard. 

"Supercilious bastard," Dick snarled quietly before turning to Clark. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I should have been faster. Last thing I wanted was him anywhere near you," Dick murmured, bringing Clark's hand up to his lips. "I've got damn thick skin, he can't hurt me. But you, your heart is so soft, Clark, it's one of the most beautiful things about you," Dick continued with a gentle smile. 

"What say we leave the roaring twenties to the old fogies and do something else? Wanna go skinny dipping with me in the pool?" Dick leered playfully 

"That depends if any of the old fogies are going to be able to spy on us if we do." Clark gave his best attempt at a smile and twisted his hand so that he could rub his thumb over Dick's lips. 

"Don't apologize for what happened, okay? It - I almost needed to talk to him, to show me that it's really over and nothing I did or do will change it." He looked down, then into Dick's eyes. "And yeah, it hurts, but now it's behind me and I can see where I want to go and who I want to go with." 

"Dare I ask who that might be?" the shorter man husked, his red eyes crinkling at the corners. "C'mon, lets get out of here. I want to get these damned things out! Although they do wonders for Lex's complexion - actually make him look like a living, breathing human instead of a corpse," Dick crowed evilly. 

"Bruce, we're leaving. Have fun. Babs, I owe you a dance next shindig, okay? Tim, stay out of the champagne this time. I'm gonna be too busy to cover for you. G'night all," Dick grinned, cocking his head to one side and offering his crooked arm to Clark playfully. "Goin' my way, gorgeous?" 

Clark almost groaned at Dick's horrid acting, but instead burst into laughter and slid his arm through the crook of the older man's elbow. "Watch it there, mister, or I'll just pick you up and carry you out of here." 

"Can I swoon if you do?" Dick laughed, not even noticing when they walked right by a glaring Lex Luthor. "I've been told I do one helluva swan dive" 

"Anyone ever tell you that you're too weird for words?" Clark laughed, deciding that he really didn't care what Gotham City thought if Dick didn't. Not even straining, he scooped up his tux clad Dracula and carried him out of the ballroom ala Scarlett O'Hara. 

"Okay," he snickered, once they were away from the party. "Which way am I going?" 

It took Dick a few minutes to stop laughing like a loon before he could answer, although during that time he really had a fantastic view of Clark's ass. "Family wing. We need to change. My room is closest, that's if you want," he finished somewhat hastily. 

"Closest works for me." Clark decided not to mention that since his guest room was right across the hall, Dick's room was maybe all of two steps closer. "I hope you can get those teeth off, I'd hate to be making an emergency visit to the dentist tonight." 

Rolling his eyes, Dick didn't say a word, just reached up and plucked one off. "Polident. If it works for dentures, it works for parties too," he grinned as he was finally set down in front of his bedroom door. Reaching up again he pulled off the remaining fang and shoved them in his pants pocket even as he reached for the door handle. 

Letting Clark go in first, Dick headed straight for the ensuite bathroom. First things first, the red contacts. He wanted to see Clark tonight, not just a vague red haze. "Make yourself at home, my home is your home. Here or in Bludhaven, it doesn't matter - same rule applies." 

"I'm beginning to think anywhere you are is home," Clark murmured so quietly that there was no way Dick could hear him. Taking off his hat, he set it on the bed, then shrugged out of his trench coat, and the suit coat beneath it. The suspenders went next, pulled off his shoulders to hang down around his waist, and, as he walked toward the bathroom, he loosened his tie and the button on the shirt collar with one hand. "Doing okay in there or are you expiring from lack of blood?" 

Dick reached out and pushed the door open with a foot, allowing Clark to see that he was shirtless now, his tux pants unbuttoned and unzipped enough to reveal a dark patch of hair, proving he'd gone commando. "Just getting the make-up off. I don't know how the clowns and roustabouts did it day in and day out - all that grease paint. Too weird. Gimme a high wire or a trapeze any day," Dick grinned, looking at the younger man through the mirror. 

Pausing, the face cloth half way to his face, Dick continued to watch Clark through darkening eyes. "Can I just say how good you look, standing there like that? Like... like you've just come in from class and I've just come off a shift at the precinct and we're getting ready for bed, you know? Like we live together." 

Stunned by just how much he wanted that image to be a reality, Clark stepped closer, reaching out to take the cloth from Dick's hand, moving behind him to begin gently cleaning the pale makeup from his face. "It sounds good to me," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his senses guide him as he continued to wash Dick's face. 

"I've got a month before I have to be back, we could always see how it goes." Part of him was shocked at suggesting this, the other part was yelling at him to lean around Dick and kiss him - so he did just that. 

"Sounds like one helluva plan to me. Who knows, maybe Metropolis needs a caped crusader to clean up its streets - or a Nightwing at least," Dick offered quietly, hardly daring to believe that he had said that. 

But if things worked out... well Bludhaven had taken care of itself before Nightwing had come to town and he was sure that it would again. Besides, it had the Black Canary looking out for it too. And if Clark had to go to Metropolis, well Dick figured it was as good a place as any to live - as long as it was something that the younger man could live with. 

"They need some kind of hero," Clark answered quietly. "Who knows, maybe Nightwing will have a partner one day who can help him right the wrongs of society. But right now," he continued, dropping the facecloth on the sink, and running his hands down Dick's chest, "I'd much rather think about the man behind the mask." 

Turning so that he was pressed against Clark's hard body, Dick's hands reached up and threaded their way through silky soft hair. "Clark," he breathed softly, tugging the younger man's head down for a hungry kiss. "God, I _need_ you," Dick admitted before his lips claimed the taller man's, devouring Clark's mouth passionately. 

Having heard the tacit permission in what Clark had said, Dick now found the freedom to explore his soon to be lover's body. Hands roamed over hard planes and sharp angles, searching out and finding erogenous zones on the younger man's body. Fingers tweaked and pulled on Clark's nipples and still his mouth feasted. Finally both hands slid beneath the waistband of Clark's pants and under the younger man's boxers to cup and mound his taut ass, as Dick reveled in the sounds coming from Clark's throat. 

"Dick, GGod, Dick," Clark moaned, rocking forward against the older man's body. The only thing separating them was the fabric of their trousers, Clark's shirt having somehow become a casualty of his strength to lie on the floor in tatters. 

"Want you - please - want to feel you in me. So good, so right. Found me, made me whole - Dick!" Clark's hands were moving as much as possible, gliding over Dick's back and threading through his hair to cup his face and bring him up for another kiss. "Bed..." 

"Anyone told you lately that you are a _very_ wise man?" Dick half chuckled, half groaned as he bumped himself against Clark's body, herding him towards the bedroom and Dick's massive bed. Don't worry, Clark, I won't stop until you're screaming my name, until you can think of nothing else, hear and see nothing else, feel nothing else but me inside you," the crime fighter murmured in dark promise. 

Pushing the taller man to the bed, Dick decided to be a little sexy and bent to undo Clark's pants with his teeth. Spreading the pants open and tugging them down, he continued to mouth the other man's engorged cock through the thin cotton of Clark's boxers even as he stripped the dress pants completely off of him. Shorts were next, Clark's erection springing up and catching Dick on the chin as he slid them down. Laughing, the older man placed a kiss on the tip of Clark's cock before tugging the boxers off completely and standing to hastily strip himself of his own pants. 

Crawling up Clark's body so that he was straddling the younger man's waist, his arms braced on either side of his head, Dick lowered his head until their lips were barely brushing. "You're sure you want this, right?" he whispered, giving Clark the chance to change his mind if he really wasn't ready. 

Clark stared up at Dick, his eyes wide and his expression frantic. "If I don't have you in me in the next minute, I won't be responsible for what this room, or the house, look like," he growled, tangling his hands in Dick's hair and yanking him down, closing the millimeters between their mouths and grinding his body up into his soon-to-be lover. 

Dick hid his grin, not wanting to cause the super-powered teen to start damaging the house or his hide. "And if it takes longer than a minute?" Dick purred, lapping at Clark's lips before rolling off the younger man. Coming up next to the night table, Dick opened a drawer and pulled out the condoms and lube that he kept stashed there, just in case. 

The low growl that emanated from behind him was the only warning Dick had before he was tackled and wrestled to the bed. "Okay, now I'm confused," Dick laughed as he stared up into the horny teen's face. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you, but hey, if you wanna do it the other way I'm game for that too. Just make up your mind so I can lube or be lubed," the older man winked. 

Grabbing the condoms, Clark threw them against the far wall, not caring that the force of his throw cracked the paneling. "Don't need those, I can't catch anything, never even been sick," he rasped, looming in over Dick and darting his head down to bite at his nipples. 

Flipping them both back, making the bed bounce off the floor, he held Dick suspended in mid air with his hands on the older man's shoulders and his legs around his hips. "I want you in me, Dick, please." He released his grip at that and lowered Dick to rest on top of him. "I need you in me." 

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a pushy bottom?" Dick laughed, hugging the younger man and placing a kiss on the cleft in his chin. "A pushy, super-powered bottom. My life is definitely gonna get interesting, especially my sex life!" 

Dick sobered momentarily. "I didn't know if you could get something but I didn't want to take the chance, Clark. You mean too much to me," the older man informed his lover. "And I don't give a shit about super-powered immunity yadda yadda. I refuse to take that sort of a chance with you, but since you're sure..." Opening up the lube he squirted a liberal glob into the palm of his hand and warmed it to skin temperature. Swirling a finger in it, the older man looked down at the gorgeous man beneath him. "Open your legs, Clark, let me in," he purred. 

Powerful thighs spread wide, and Clark pushed up onto his elbows to watch Dick prepare him. "You expect me to believe that you're ever anything but careful with your partners?" he asked in between panting breaths. "Which means that even if we needed it, we wouldn't." 

A single finger pressed into him, and Clark let his head fall back as his hips canted upward, seeking more. "A-and as for the pushy bottom, yeah I've been told that." He sobered momentarily, remembering just when and how that had come up, but then returned to the present and smiled at Dick. "You have a problem with it?" 

Dick's electric blue eyes snapped with merriment. "Hell no, I've got nothing but the highest praise for such... enthusiasm," he grinned, taking note of Clark's reaction and filing it away for future reference. So, Luthor was a loudmouthed _insensitive_ jackass, was he? Dick was hardly surprised. But he was damned if he was gonna ruin tonight with thoughts - or reminders - of that boorish lout. "It means that I'm doing one heck of a job making you scream," Dick continued, teasing his lover as he added a second finger in to scissor and stretch Clark wider. 

Using the remaining lube, Dick slicked up his cock and moved in behind his fingers, the tip of it bumping against both them and Clark's filled opening. Thrusting in time with his fingers, Dick continued to tease his lover, watching Clark writhe underneath him. "You're beautiful, Clark," he purred, "so sensual, a wet dream come to life. I adore the way you twist and writhe under me, begging without words to be filled. You're a lush, erotic fantasy and you're all mine." 

Teased beyond all limits of his comprehension by Dick's voice and the subtle pressure of his cock against his ass, Clark gave in and screamed. "If you think so, fuck me already!" 

"Whatever you say, Clark," Dick purred, a primitive part of him hoping that Lex was still at the party and had heard every sweet scream out of the younger man's throat. Dick removed his fingers and sliding his cock into Clark in a move so swift it would have been impossible for anyone but someone like Clark to feel. "Is this what you had in mind, sweetheart?" Dick continued, slamming into Clark, over and over again, taking him fast and hard and hot. 

Wrapping his arms around Clark's outspread legs, Dick lifted them so that the heels rested on his shoulders and his hands were holding them in a steady vise grip. Using that leverage, Dick began to power into Clark, feeling and hearing the front of his thighs slap against the younger man's, reveling in the noises escaping Clark's throat and the moist sounds of their lovemaking. 

"Yes, Dick, there..." Clark bucked and twisted beneath the other man's solid body, somehow remembering not to use more than human strength even though he wanted to pull Dick further into him, so close that they'd never part again. 

He reached out and grasped Dick's forearms, feeling the chorded muscle that came from years of training and hard use, and he moaned, back flexing off the bed again, when Dick thrust even faster, each stroke raking over his prostate and making his ass clench around the thick shaft filling him. 

"Moan for me, Clark. You sound so sexy, you feel so sweet," Dick purred as he continued to thrust in and out the tight channel clenching at his cock. "Oh God, so beautiful!" the older man moaned, shoving Clark's legs around and back behind him so he could lean in and claim the younger man's succulent lips, ravaging them with his hunger. "God, Clark, I want to eat you alive!" 

"So do it," Clark hissed, baring his neck, wishing more than anything that his skin could bruise so he'd bear the marks of it in the morning. "Gorge yourself, let me feel how much you like it." 

He curved his spine so that he could reach around Dick, his hands covering the other man's ass, pulling him deeper, closer. "I only want to feel you." 

"Fuck, babe, you are incredible!" Dick groaned, one hand carding through Clark's hair and pulling his head as far back as possible so that he could nibble and suck on the taut skin even though he couldn't leave a mark. His other hand pinched hard on Clark's nipple, twisting and pulling at the same time so that it extended from the younger man's chest as far as he could make it go. 

"That's it, Clark," he moaned slamming his hips faster and faster, "c'mon babe, moan for me. Let me hear it, let the whole fucking house hear it!" 

Digging his fingers into Dick's ass, Clark whined, the high-pitched sound breaking into desperate moans as he was taken beyond himself. Desperate for release, he moaned again, somehow managing to put the words together to ask for what he wanted. "Touch... me..." 

Smiling, Dick let go of Clark's head and slid that hand between their two bodies, wrapping his hand tightly around Clark's nearly purple cock. Pulling it in time with the thrusts of his hips, Dick plied Clark with as much pleasure as he could. Dipping his head, the older man took Clark's nipple in his mouth and began to suck as hard as he could on the taut nubbin of flesh. 

The variety of sounds that Clark's vocabulary had degenerated to had little in common with any known language, and he screamed again, his cock spasming and his ass clamping down tightly on Dick's erection before he came, sending hot jets of semen over his stomach and Dicks hand. Still coming, he arched his hips to draw Dick deeper, pushing them both off the bed. 

Slamming into the younger man again and again, reveling in the sounds being emitted from Clark's throat, Dick's own shout of completion echoed throughout the bedroom as he came, his body becoming ramrod straight as minute tremors raced through his smaller frame. "God, Clark!" 

When the last shudders died away, Dick didn't even have the strength to roll away and instead collapsed on top of the handsome man beneath him. "Fuck, I think you just wrecked me for anyone else. Ever." 

"And that would be a problem, why?" Clark breathed from his position with his face right next to Dick's ear. "I kind of like that idea myself. You and I - exclusive." 

He ran one hand over Dick's sweaty back, shifting just enough to let his legs slide to the bed, but keeping them tangled with Dick's. "Think you did the same for me. I know if I was anyone else, I'd be too hoarse to talk tomorrow." 

"No problem with that at all," Dick chuckled softly. "Consider yourself claimed for life, Mr. Kent," the older man continued. "And I damn well better have wrecked you too, otherwise my fragile human ego might get a little bruised," he teased. 

"Spend the night with me? All night? Just sleeping in each others' arms and maybe wrecking each other all over again in the morning?" Dick asked, long moments later. "Actually, spend every night with me? For the next month anyway and then maybe, if you want to and you think they'd be able to, maybe I could meet your parents when you go back to Smallville? You could show me around?" 

"Yes." Clark didn't differentiate which of the questions the answer was for asit encompassed them all. He continued stroking Dick's back, a peaceful smile curving his lips. "Tonight, tomorrow, every night we can manage it. As for my folks, if we could, I'd take you to meet them tomorrow. 

"Mom will love you. Dad... he'll like you, but he's still not totally at ease with the whole male-male thing. It's hard enough being the father of a super-powered alien without him being gay, but he's handled it." A lot better than Lex's dad did, he almost said, but caught himself in time. "Just hope you don't mind getting up with the chickens to feed them!" The last was said with a small laugh at thinking of how Dick looked in the morning and what he'd do if faced with chores. 

Dick groaned in mock dismay. "But I'm used to going to _bed_ just when the chickens are getting up, Clark," he whined playfully. "And what if they peck me? Do I get to wring their necks or fricassee them by any chance?" Dick teased. 

"And, well, I know you don't like it when I offer but, well, Bruce wouldn't mind if we took his private jet to Kansas to visit. That's if you want to. We could go for the day, they could see you're okay, you could introduce me and we can have it drop us off at Bludhaven on the way back since Bruce would have to give us a ride back anyway?" 

The chance to see his parents and have them meet Dick. Ordinarily, the offer of the jet would have made Clark uncomfortable, but, since super-speeding home with Dick on his back wasn't really an option, it would work. "If you wring their necks without being told to, Mom will wring yours!" he laughed before nibbling Dick's lower lip. 

"That sounds good, all of it. I know they'll feel better about where I am once they've met you, even if you are a city boy." 

"Hey I'm worse than a city boy. I'm a former circus brat turned ultra-rich city boy! Are you sure you want to take me home?" Dick laughed. "But I promise that I clean up nice and Bruce made sure I had impeccable manners. Scouts honor," Dick vowed, holding up his fingers in the traditional salute. 

Rolling off of his lover, ignoring Clark's groan and fighting one of his own, Dick reached for the house phone and called downstairs. "Bruce? Oh God, they did? _He_ did? Oh good," Dick's smile was positively lethal for a moment. "And then he stormed out hunh? Cryin' shame that. Anyhow I'd apologize but I really can't because it was... World changing. That's not what I called about though; can we borrow the jet tomorrow? Clark wants to introduce me to his parents. Hey, no laughing, I'm serious! I _am_ not that bad! Well can we? Thanks Bruce... oh hey, I never thought of that. Mile high club, hunh? Great idea. Night Bruce!" 

Dick laughed, hanging up the phone. "The jet will be fuelled and ready for take off for whenever we get to Gotham airport," he smirked, pulling Clark into his arms again. 

The fact that Dick was right next to him meant that Clark couldn't help but overhear the conversation, and he groaned, looking somewhat frantic. "Are you telling me that Gotham society just heard me screaming in pleasure because of what you were doing to me?" he asked. And if Gotham society heard, Lex had too. Oh shit. 

"Yup," Dick's smile, if anything, only got bigger. "Actually not all of Gotham society - just half of it. And Gossip Gertie. Which means that all of Gotham and everywhere that reads the Gotham Chronicle will know about it by tomorrow... Oh shit, you're not upset are you, Clark? I can have Bruce squash the story but... I really like everyone knowing you're off the market and you're mine. Call me a Neanderthal but I'm afraid it does." 

"No, not upset, though I'm glad my folks are far out of the circulation range since I would much rather tell them about you and introduce you myself then to have them read about us in the gossip column. 

"I just..." He sighed, and turned toward Dick. "I know your family is pretty good at taking care of themselves, but Lex heard, didn't he?" A nod, and he continued. "He doesn't forget or forgive and I know your family has enough enemies to worry about without adding him." 

"Clark," Dick chided gently. "Believe me I am _not_ going to worry about Luthor or his petty little grudges. Believe me he's not a concern. Besides growing up the way I did, both with the circus and with Bruce, I grew a hide almost as tough as yours. He can't touch me, Clark, and if he tries, well, you're family now so you've got a whole _colony_ of 'bats' and bat friends to stand beside, behind and in front of. Lex doesn't have a clue of just who he's messing with if he does in fact try something." 

_You don't know Lex,_ Clark thought, though he didn't voice the protest. "Sorry. I worry, probably too much. I think it's genetic, maybe I come from a planet full of paranoid Woody Allen types, only bigger." He grinned a bit at the last. 

"Well at least you're from a planet of _cute_ paranoid Woody Allen types. If you'd looked or sounded like him," Dick shuddered melodramatically, "I don't think so!" Tipping Clark's head up for a long, thorough, leisurely kiss, the older man finally released his lips with a happy sigh. 

"Tonight was... one of the best of my life, no word of a lie, Clark. You're sweet, sexy, delicious, hot, amazing," Dick continued, punctuating each word with a kiss to whatever part of his lover's face he could reach. "And I have a feeling I'm going to fall hard and fast for you, Mr. Kent. In fact, I think I already have." 

Clark skimmed his fingers up Dick's back and ran them through his hair, loving the feeling of touching and being touched in return. "Well, considering what we've been discussing, I would hope so." He paused, and pressed his lips together, taking a deep breath. "Remember what I said before - about sex just not being enough for me? That it had to be something more? Well, with you it is. I - it's crazy I know, but I love you, Dick. I wouldn't be here otherwise." 

Dick's face lit in shy pleasure. He'd heard it before, had nearly been married before, but hearing those words from others had never had the same impact that they did coming from Clark. There was just something so incredibly honest and forthright about the younger man that Dick couldn't help but to be moved by the quiet intensity of those words. 

"You... I was willing to stand in a church before God and all my family and friends, normal and super-normal, human and alien to exchange vows with a woman. With you I want to stand before the world and give you the same pledge, Clark. 'Til death us do part. I've never felt anything so profound in my life. What you do to me... the way I feel... the almost cellular connection I felt with you from the first, as if I'd been asleep, dormant, until you were meant to come into my life," Dick husked. "I don't know if its love, I don't know if such a small word as love can encompass everything I feel. I just know that this is where I belong, next to you, for eternity if I can arrange it." 

"That sounds perfect to me." Clark lifted his head to press a tender kiss to Dick's lips his eyes alight with happiness. "Mind if I ask you a question though?" It seemed that it wasn't a problem, so he continued. "You said you almost got married. What happened?" 

Dick chuckled wryly. Enough time had gone by that Kori was a memory, nothing more, to him. "Her name was Kory Anders here on Earth but she was actually born Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. It was a planet that orbited the star called Vega in the Libran Constellation. It actually took us a while to get together. I didn't want to get involved with a teammate," Dick chuckled self-deprecatingly. "I should have followed my own advice. 

"We were dating when we were all kidnapped and taken to Tamaran. Kori was forced to marry a fellow Tamaranian in order to preserve the peace on her planet, Christ that hurt - I walked away because I couldn't handle the hurt. Then Karras died and Kori came back. 

"We eventually tried it again and got as far as the alter when a former teammate, Raven, who was possessed by her demonic father blew up the priest and confessed _her_ own feelings, kissed Kori and impregnated her with a Trigon seed - major bad demonic magic. Kori went a little crazy, got better, broke up with me, left Earth and got married again for political reasons. The last I heard about her she and other survivors of Tamaran were looking for a new homeworld somewhere out there. That's basically the whole sordid event in a nutshell. I think I'll take a farm boy from Kansas any day," Dick finished with a lopsided grin. 

"Much cuter, a lot less baggage and only creeps like Luthor to deal with - a walk in the park," Dick boasted. "Now go to sleep, babe, I want enough time in the morning to love you into the mattress again before we fly home to meet your parents." Tilting Clark's head up, Dick kissed the younger man's lips almost reverently. "I...love you too, Clark Kent" 

"I'm sorry." Seeing Dick's confusion, Clark hurried to explain. "Not that you love me or that I love you, or even that things didn't work out with Kori because then you'd be married and, well, not mine. Just that you've had so much happen to you... I guess it's true about them saying adversity makes you strong, 'cause you've been through a lot." 

Sighing, and trying to follow Dick's suggestion about going to sleep, Clark relaxed back against the pillow, smiling as he let his eyelids droop. "And considering I get up first, we'll see who does what to whom." 

"Bruce is a great fan of proverbs, especially the obscure ones. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff he came up with when I was growing up, ancient Chinese proverbs and Tibetan lore, that sort of stuff. What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, that one was an oldie but a goodie. It's true though, I survived, I got stronger and I grew up. But thank you, Clark. You've got a very kind and gentle heart, it's one of the truly wonderful things about you," Dick grinned, his own eyes closed and his breathing evening out. "Well that and you're an animal in bed." 

Dick managed to duck the pillow that was aimed for his face, his laughter bubbling over. "And you're fun to play with. Good night, lover boy," the older man snickered as he caught Clark and pulled him tight against him, anchoring the younger man to Dick's body. 

* * *

It was late to be getting up, by Clark's reckoning anyway. The sun was quite a way up in the sky, and when he looked at the clock on the bedside table he saw that it was after 7. Dick was still sound asleep - not that the fact surprised him, and he decided that one way to improve on his lover's morning attitude was to wake him in a pleasant way. 

Moving slowly and carefully, he disentangled himself from Dick's arms and pushed up onto one elbow. Though tautly wound and vivacious while awake, while asleep Dick was different, calmer, almost softer, not that that was the right word. Wondering if the older man would awaken violently, but not really caring because it wouldn't hurt him, Clark leaned in and licked a long line down Dick's chest, humming to himself at the earthy taste of sweat and dried semen and one that was just simply Dick. 

Awareness came swiftly but Dick's eyes stayed shut. Clark; it couldn't be anyone else. "And good morning to you too, sweetheart," he chuckled then gasped as Clark's mouth moved lower. "Oh God, those lips are so fucking amazing!" he moaned as they moved down his chest and closer to his morning erection. "I could get used to waking up like this!" 

Sliding his fingers through the younger man's lustrous black hair, Dick pulled Clark's head up slightly so he could look into those pretty green eyes and see those puffy red lips. "Damn," he moaned hungrily. "Oh damn, Clark, you are so... so... perfect!" One hand slid forward and Dick caressed Clark's lips with his thumb, his eyes dilating as Clark sucked it into his mouth and he felt the lush, wet heat close around it. "Oh sweet GGod in heaven!" 

Letting Dick's thumb pop out of his mouth with a wet, sucking sound, Clark smiled lazily. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" After asking that, he lowered his head again, nibbling at the hard planes of Dick's stomach, working ever lower. 

"Like someone who'd been well and truly satisfied the night before," Dick groaned, "but then I woke up with a woody and these supernatural lips driving me absolutely insane, so now I'm on edge, hungry and wanting more," the older man continued, his lips widening into a smile. "I want to feel those perfectly pouty lips wrapped around my cock, Clark. I want to feel you take me down and suck me. Please," he groaned harshly. 

Not even bothering to answer, Clark lifted his head, gave Dick a beatific smile, and dove downward, swallowing his erection with an ease that spoke of much practice. One hand stole up between the other man's thighs and he rolled Dick's balls between his fingers, gently tugging on them as he sucked and swallowed did everything he knew to drive him wild. 

Dick's fingers dropped to the bed sheets and fisted them to keep from pulling at Clark's hair. "Oh God, babe! You're driving me crazy!" the older man moaned happily. "So is this my turn to scream the house awake?" he managed to get out in a teasing gasp. "Might be amusing to have Bruce burst into the bedroom thinking there was an emergency." 

"Mm hmm." Clark's hummed out answer had Dick giving voice to that scream, so he continued, bobbing his head up and down, licking the hot, thin skin before relaxing his throat to take every bit of Dick's cock and massaging it as he swallowed. 

"OhGodohGodohGod!" Dick gasped, his head thrown back, his throat working convulsively as he tried to swallow through a dry throat. "You're killing me, but what a way to go!" Bucking upwards into the warm wet haven of his lover's throat, Dick found that he could no longer hold back and began to thrust hard and fast. His hands left the bed and wrapped around Clark's head, holding it steady as he as he began to fuck the younger man's face with wild abandon. 

Closing his eyes and relaxing, giving up control so that Dick could take what he wanted, Clark whined, his own arousal cresting as he tasted, felt and heard Dick's. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping furiously, the pleasure so great he was beyond breathing. 

Dick's entire body arched off the bed and he gave a hoarse scream, his fingers now impossibly tight on the younger man's skull. "Clark, oh God, Clark!!!!" the older man yowled as he came hard down Clark's talented mouth. 

Pressing up into the pressure on his head, then down to swallow the flood of liquid running down his throat, Clark moaned, his own cock spasming as he was pushed over the edge by Dick's orgasm, and came himself. Some time later, once both their heart rates had slowed from their frantic pace, he lifted his head, gave the softening flesh a final lick, and smiled at Dick. "You taste so damn good." 

"And you give one hell of a wake up call in the morning," Dick chuckled, pulling Clark up to thoroughly ravish his lush mouth. "But next time I return the favor when you wake me up like that, okay? Sixty-nine is one of my favorite numbers," he laughed. "And you taste delicious, sweetheart. Good morning, Mr. Kent, ready to go to Smallville and introduce me to clean country living?" 

"I like it just fine too," Clark murmured before rolling back onto his side, his hand resting on Dick's chest and lightly stroking the warm flesh. "As for Smallville, I'm ready to go, I'd better call my folks and give them a heads' up first though. Polite folk don't drop in without calling." He said this with a wink. 

"You could call from the jet," Dick suggested, with a smile. "Before or after I introduce you to the mile high club?" 

Clark's eyes bugged out a bit, then he shook his head, grinning. "Knowing you, I'm surprised you didn't say 'during'." 

"Hey, I'm trying to make a good first impression on your folks!" Dick laughed, kissing the younger man. "I don't want to give 'em a heart attack until after they meet me and approve of me as a mate for their son. After I pass muster then they can know just how much I adore and worship their son's body - but I will still be respectful in making you scream. Make sure it's not in their house - their barn maybe, but not their house," Dick laughed. 

"How about no screaming there at all," Clark answered, shaking his head, but smiling. "Not this visit at least. I will show you the loft I have in the barn. Dad calls it my fortress of solitude, but it isn't sound-proofed and we don't want to scare anyone, so making out is all we'll be able to do." 

He cocked his head, mind whirling. "I wonder if Pete and Chloe will be home... they're my best friends and I really want you to meet each other." 

"Ummm - what if I offer to have this fortress soundproofed - call it a graduation present," Dick broached. "That way we can make sure your parents don't hear us scream and I can still make you do it?" Dick asked hopefully. "And I can't wait to meet your friends, and that they're more normal than mine." 

Rolling on top of Clark, Dick brushed a kiss across his lips and pulled him into a sitting position. "C'mon, babe, lets get a move on. We need to get showered and get to the airport so we can catch a ride to your parents'." 

"You want to soundproof a barn?" Clark collapsed back on the bed, laughing hysterically. "I can be quiet when I have to be, really I can." He was still snickering, imagining his dad's face if he heard _those_ plans. 

"And yes, sir. I'm moving." Breaking into an evil grin, Clark super-speeded to the bathroom, and was completely showered by the time Dick even entered it. "Gee, what's taking you so long?" 

Shaking his head, Dick just stepped under the spray. "Well in that case you can sit there and watch me shower," the older man grinned evilly as he wrapped his hand around his now soft cock and began to stroke it, eyes never leaving Clark's as he did so. 

"Di-ick..." Clark groaned, but unable to look away from his lover's body and the way he was touching himself. Unable that was until there was a quiet rap at the bedroom's door. 

"Want me to get that?" 

"Chances are it's just Al," Dick moaned, licking the droplets of water from his lips, his ebony hair plastered to his neck and his electric blue eyes staring at his lover with laser-like intensity. "We're in the shower, Al," he called out. 

"Very good, Master Richard, I will leave the morning's mail on the dresser, and good morning to you as well, Master Clark," the butler called out in reply. 

"See, problem solved. Now are you sure you don't need another shower?" he asked, a winged black brow rising in amusement. 

"I-" Clark was on the verge of agreeing, when a familiar scent caught his attention and he frowned, raising his head to sniff the air. "Does Alfred usually bring you flowers with your mail in the morning?" he asked. 

"God, no, I'm definitely not a flower sort of guy," Dick remarked, stepping out of the shower. "Why?" Wrapping a towel around his waist, the older man padded out into the bedroom to find an elegant bouquet in the crystal vase. "What the hell?" he wondered, wandering over to pluck the card off the top of the flowers to open it. 

"You have a mystery admirer you didn't tell me about?" Clark asked, tucking his own towel around his waist and following Dick out. 

Crushing the card in his fist, Dick was out the door before his snarled "No" was even out of his lips. "Al! Alfred!" he bellowed, storming down the stairs, bringing both Bruce and Tim bursting out of their bedrooms. 

"Master Dick?" Alfred appeared out of a corridor, confusion on his face. "Is something wrong, young sir?" 

"When did they arrive, Al? When the fuck did they get here?!" 

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked, coming to stand next to his son, concern written on his face. 

"Yo, bro, you okay?" 

"No! I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch. I swear to God, I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck!" 

"Dick? Dick! What's... Shit." The moment he'd seen the tulips, Clark knew, but he hadn't wanted to believe. Picking the small card that Dick had dropped on the floor, he read it, and his shoulders tensed with hurt and anger. 

_I hope you enjoyed him; I know I did and plan to again._

_Fuck you Lex. Never again._ _Never._ A Beams of red light shot from Clark's eyes and the heavy paperstock vanished in a burst of flame. Glad of the time he'd spent gaining control of his newest ability, Clark stopped the beam as he turned toward the vase of flowers, then let them have a blast, sending boiling steam, incinerated flowers and shattered crystal all over the room, but leaving the wall behind them untouched. 

In the second it had taken him to obliterate Lex's 'gift', the other members of the household had gathered in the hallway and Clark was relieved to see that Bruce was restraining Dick who looked ready to kill. 

"Don't respond," he said quietly. "It's what he wants. Do it and he wins." 

Dick's shoulders tensed and then sagged. "Bastard didn't deserve you, Clark," he growled softly, shaking off Bruce's hand and turning towards his lover. "He does something like that and you defend him. God, I probably don't deserve you because all I want to do is rip him a new hole for it. But I won't. You asked me not to and I won't," the older man husked. 

Bruce coughed discreetly and he, Tim, and Alfred faded back into the woodwork, he and Tim heading down to the Batcave to do some research into one Alexander Luthor. After all, no one messed with the Wayne family without repercussions. And if Batman didn't deal with him perhaps Bruce Wayne would. 

Back in the hallway, Dick pulled Clark into his harms and held him tightly. "How did I ever luck out finding someone like you, Clark Kent?" he wondered. 

"Luck out?" Clark look mystified. "After what just happened, you still think meeting me is lucking out?" It wouldn't stop, that Clark knew. Even if Dick didn't respond, Lex would do something else, nipping away at him until he was forced to retaliate - and somehow Dick would be the one who came out looking bad because of it. 

Once again, Clark wished he could do something to protect his loved ones and all the innocents out there, the people who were used daily by rich, powerful, amoral men like his former lover had become. 

"Yeah, luck out. I blew my cool, doesn't happen as much as it used to. Lex Luthor, however, has always been able to push my buttons. We went to school together for a time back at Hudson U. after he'd been kicked out of Metropolis U. Used to piss him off to no extreme that a rough neck circus brat could think rings around him. And then I dropped out because I was bored and I figured I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me what I already knew. I think that pissed him off even more because he couldn't prove to the rest of the world that money does make a person better - or at least it lets them buy grades easier. 

"I just hate that he's used you as a pawn, Clark. You're not. If anything you'd be the king on the chessboard and I'm gonna move heaven and hell to protect my king, I promise you that! Now, how 'bout we get dressed and go meet your folks?" 

"You can't use a person if they don't let you," Clark answered quietly, before sighing. "And yeah, lets go get dressed and head out. Mom's pie will make it all better and that's a fact." 

He leaned in, kissing Dick, then hugged him close. Turning him back to the bedroom before remembering his reaction to the flowers. "I, uh... There's a bit of a mess in there." 

"In other words, just like home," Dick chuckled self-deprecatingly. "It's okay, Clark, I'd have probably smashed the thing myself if I took another look at it. You just saved me the trouble," Dick paused, stopping Clark with a hand so that he could look at him. "You know it won't happen, right? I'm not gonna let him come between us or drive me away, he's not gonna get a second shot at hurting you, Clark, not while I draw breath!" 

"He can't hurt me anymore," Clark answered, and it was true. Lex couldn't hurt Clark himself, but he could go after those he loved, and that terrified him. "And about the mess - it's a little more then smashing." He pushed open the door and the scent of charred greenery filled the air. The light sparkled on shards of crystal imbedded in the walls, floor and furnishings when the vase exploded, and Clark winced. 

"You're going to get some in your feet," he said, before sweeping Dick up into his arms and walking across the room, depositing him on the other side. 

"Why Rhett, you do give a damn!" Dick chuckled, teasing the younger man even as he watched Clark begin to clean up the mess. "So, Clark, what sort of outfit should I wear for a meet the parents of a super man who happens to be my lover?" he asked as he opened the door to his walk in closet and proceeded to rifle through the various and sundry clothes he left at Wayne manor. 

Knowing that the Kents lived on a farm, Dick had a pretty good idea and bypassed the formal wear, heading straight for his well-worn and comfortable denims and tee's. "Boxers, briefs, or commando?" he continued to tease. 

"Depends on how thoroughly you want my dad to vet you." Clark replied blithely, feeling some of the good humor he'd had earlier returning. "Otherwise, I'd say jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. You've seen what I wear, just follow along!" 

As he spoke, he brushed the loose shards of glass into his palm, dropping them into a waste basket and moving on to another section of the carpet, not wanting his actions to injure any member of the Wayne household. 

Dick ambled out of the dressing area, tight black tee framing his muscular physique, even tighter blue jeans hugging his ass, their seams white from washing and stretching. In his hands he carried a pair of black dockers and a leather jacket, a diamond stud sparkled in his left ear to finish the ensemble. "Well, maybe not as casual as you but hey, can take the boy out of the city but you can't take the city out of the boy," he grinned 

"But," he held up an overnight bag with a flourish, "got my work clothes right here so if I do have to actually feed chickens and muck out things I'll at least be prepared. Please tell me I'm not gonna have to muck out things?" Clark managed to close his jaw before he drooled and gave his head a shake to make himself focus. Dick looked totally edible, and it was all he could do to keep from crawling over to the older man and rubbing his face against the crotch of his pants to see if they were as soft as they looked. 

"Depends on how you behave," he answered, giving an evil grin. "Though I really doubt Dad will put you to work. Next visit now..." Dropping his last handful of splinters into the waste can, Clark stood, brushing his palms together. "Let me get dressed, then we can head out. There's still stuff in the walls... not much I can do about it without gouging them up. Sorry about that." 

Dick grinned. "Hey, I'm a big fan of modern art, it looks pretty cool actually. Bets are that the wall will be back to its pristine state by the time we come for our next visit home. Bruce is kind of anal that way, lord love him. 

"Do you need any help dressing? You know, someone to hold things while you tuck them in properly?" Dick continued as he leered lasciviously. "I'm very good at tucking both left and right and I'd be more than happy to lend a helping hand," the older man teased, his blue eyes dancing with wicked mirth. 

Clark pulled his change of clothes from his backpack, shaking his head at Dick's suggestion. "If you do that, we're never going to get out of here. Maybe on the plane. After I call my folks, you can tuck and untuck me all you want." 

"I like how your mind works, Clark Kent!" Dick laughed, sitting on the bed to pull on his boots and his jacket, letting the younger man disappear into the dressing room. "I'll just be a good, dutiful son and say my goodbyes to the brooding one. Meet you in the foyer," he called out after a moment. He wanted to have a talk with Bruce before he left and expected Bruce to be waiting in his office for Dick to join him. 

Dick was right. Bruce was already there. "Whatever it takes, Bruce. I don't want that bastard to hurt Clark or his family like that again. Can we arrange it?" 

"Tim and I are already investigating. One way or another Lex Luthor is going to learn once and for all that it's not smart to mess with the Waynes, or to play with bats. But I want you out of it Dick." When the younger man began to protest, he held up a hand forestalling any argument. "No, Richard. Clark was right, you do and you'll be giving him exactly what he wants. You stay out of it and you come out the bigger man. Don't worry, it _will_ be taken care of. After all no one hurts my sons and gets away with it. Now go and enjoy your visit with Clark's parents." 

"Thanks, Bruce." 

"Any time, son," Bruce replied, meaning it. 

* * *

Dick was waiting and the moment Clark put the phone down he sprang into action, knocking the younger man back onto the cushions of the couch, straddling his legs and pinning Clark's arms to his sides. "Now I get to play," he purred, kissing Clark hungrily. "I've got you all to myself for the three hours it takes to get to Kansas and I intend to make _very_ good use of that time!" 

"Mom and Dad are looking forward to meeting you," Clark gasped, pretending to be out of breath from Dick's pounce. He didn't mention the hint of concern he'd heard in both his parents' tones, but he was hoping that meeting Dick would allay their fears. 

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with me for three hours?" he asked, grinning widely. "Something enjoyable I hope." 

"Well, I was thinking about thoroughly debauching you and leaving you a dried out, ravished husk but then I remembered we were going to meet your parents. So, I think we should indulge in a rousing game of backgammon or perhaps Euchre to pass the time until we get there. After all, I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression," Dick suggested with a far too innocent smile even as he began to climb off of Clark's lap, making an effort to straighten the younger man's clothing while copping as many feels as he could. 

"You know, Dick," Clark smiled sweetly, "I'd survive falling out of this plane even at this height, but I don't think you would, do you?" 

He caught Dick around the waist, hauling him bodily back into place. "And you're saying that you'd rather meet my parents all horny and needy rather then relaxed and calm?" As he spoke, he undulated against the other man, rubbing their groins together. 

"Uh," Dick's brain melted as the younger man turned the tables on him and began to return Dick's previous torture with interest. "God, Clark, keep it up and I really am gonna need that change of clothes but not for the reason I originally brought them!" the older man groaned hungrily, fingers threading through the lustrous black mass to hold Clark's head in place for a thorough kiss that left Dick, at least, panting for air. 

Dick's fingers fumbled their way down the plaid shirt Clark was wearing, trying desperately not to say to hell with it and simply rip the shirt apart, Clark's parents be damned. He couldn't believe that his hands were shaking so badly and he wanted so desperately. So much for the calm, cool, collected Nightwing, Dick was a mass of need. "Who'd have thought you'd be such a bad boy underneath all that farm boy sweetness, Hooterville," Dick rejoined, trying to regain some of his earlier equilibrium. 

If Clark had been embarrassed about people downstairs hearing him he'd positively die if the people in the cockpit did. "There's a stateroom through the door back there - it's fairly soundproofed so we might want to... move, God," he gasped grinding harder into Clark's thigh as he rode the younger man's leg, "unless you want the cockpit crew to hear us." 

"No!" Clark exclaimed, the thought of that jolting him out of the pleasurable haze that had descended over him at Dick's touch and kisses. "Privacy is good. Very good. _Really_ good, so lets go there now!" 

He barely gave Dick time to slide off his lap before racing toward the door and through it, eagerly pulling off his clothes once he was in the other room, turning to face Dick with his shoes and shirt off and his pants unzipped, his arousal plain to see. Stalking toward Dick, he untucked the other man's t-shirt and began pulling it over his head, bending in to nibble at each new inch of exposed flesh. "Mmmm, taste so good," he sighed. 

"Clark," Dick sighed, fingers carding through the younger man's hair as he let Clark take the lead this time. "Anything and everything you want, Clark, I'm yours to play with. Do your best, sweetheart, or your worst. Whatever you want. I'm yours to mold and shape and basically do with whatever your heart desires," the older man promised with hungry eyes, his hands reaching up over his head to grasp the edge of the mattress and give Clark free reign. 

"All yours Clark; show me what you want me to do, how you like to be touched. Touch me like you want to, explore all you want, I'm yours. Completely and entirely yours," Dick vowed quietly. 

Shuddering at Dick's words and what they meant, Clark looked up at the older man, his eyes darkening with lust. Free rein... he took a deep breath and swayed as the plane hit a small air pocket. "I want..." he began, before giving up trying to put into words his desires, opting for action instead. 

After getting rid of the rest of Dick's clothes, Clark rested on his haunches at the foot of the bed, eyeing his lover greedily. "I want all of you," he whispered, leaning in to run his palms up Dick's legs, his concentration solely centered on the feeling of warm skin and coarse hair under his hands. 

"You have all of me, babe, DNA strands up," the other man vowed, his quirky sense of humor shining through yet again, before he grew serious. "I trust you, Clark, completely. You won't hurt me. You can't hurt me, you're far too gentle and considerate and loving for that. So go ahead, babe, plunder and pillage and mold and shape to your hearts content. Well for the next two and a half hours anyway. Translation, you might want to apply some of that super speed and get the lead out if you don't want either of us smelling like a brothel when you introduce me to your folks," Dick winked. 

"Two and a half hours is plenty of time for what I have in mind." Clark's voice was low and husky and he continued to stroke Dick's legs as if mesmerized by them. 

Leaning in, he nibbled along the high instep and up the front of Dick's leg, rubbing his face against the soft skin at the hollow of his hip before sliding back to repeat the moves on Dick's right leg. 

Squirming, Dick tried not to break into a fit of giggles as his insteps were teased with light touches and gentle bites. "Clark, shit!" he gasped and jerked his leg back as instinct got the better of him, a tiny giggle escaping from his lips. And then the giggle turned to a moan as the younger man suckled on the hollow of his hips, leaving bright blooms of color in the wake of his mouth. 

Dick's eyes closed and his back arched off the bed. His breathing became shallow and erratic as it felt like he'd gone one round too many with a light socket. "Oh God, babe, you've got the most amazing mouth in all the universe. I'll never get enough of it, enough of you!" 

A prideful gleam shone in Clark's eyes, and he dragged his mouth across Dick's navel, probing the shallow indentation as if he was fucking it with the tip of his tongue. That earned him a full body shiver, and he worked higher, laving and suckling on each of Dick's nipples in between a session of mapping the scars he found on the way. 

Pushing up to hands and knees, Clark looked down at Dick, his own cock twitching at the sight of the older man splayed out like a decadent feast for his taking. "Turn over," he murmured. "I want to taste you everywhere." 

"Oh fuck, I take that back, you're trying to kill me!" Dick moaned even as he rolled over, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips and relieve some of the pressure. "But what a way to go!" the older man continued, tucking his arms under his cheek and spreading his legs. 

Dick felt Clark trace his way up the backs of his calves, the younger man's tongue tickling the backs of his knees before moving higher to his ass. Clark bypassed the shadowy crevice and began to work his way down Dick's spine, vertebrae by vertebrae, leaving the crime fighter a whimpering mass of nerve endings. 

"I could do this all day," Clark sighed, blowing out a breath over the now damp flesh of Dick's back. "But, we only have two hours, so I'd better keep it short." Raising his head, he smiled, as all Dick did was quiver beneath him. Rocking back, he spread the older man's ass cheeks with his palms, then darted his tongue down the musky flesh, probing at the tightly clenched muscle. 

"Oh God!" Dick wailed, his ass arching up off the bed, forcing Clark's tongue to slide in further into his body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything penetrate him. It had to have been at least a few years, back right after Kori and he had broken up for the last time and he'd found brief solace in the arms of his friend Garth. It had been more comfort than anything else and they'd stayed friends afterwards but it had given him what he needed at the time - a release from his cares and worries. 

But this, this was entirely different. This was Clark loving him, the man he wanted to spend the conceivable future with, the man who was about to introduce him to his parents. That made it infinitely more precious and cosmically hotter. "Babe, you keep this up and I'm gonna cum!" Dick gasped feeling his balls tighten. 

In response, Clark continued pressing his tongue inward, lost in the rhythm of penetrating Dick even this small bit, and the smell and taste of his arousal. His fingers kneaded at the taut muscle of Dick's ass, and his own cock throbbed with each moan and breathy whimper Dick made, straining for release as well. 

"Clark, you want me to... you don't want me in you? Jesus, can't stand it, so good, you're so fucking good!" With a last grinding wail the older man bucked forward into the sheets and then back into his lover's too talented mouth and came, sending white hot spurts of cum cascading all over the sheets below him. 

Groaning, feeling the tight muscle clench down around his tongue, Clark rode out Dick's climax before crawling up over him and rubbing his cock against the slick cleft of the older man's ass. "Just... wanted to feel you..." he gasped, rocking against the limp body beneath him before giving a guttural cry as he came from the sweet pressure around him, pumping out his cum over Dick's ass and lower back. 

"Next time, feel free to stick it in instead of just sliding on by. I won't mind, honest. In fact I'm quite sure I'd enjoy it immensely," Dick leered as he rolled over and away from the wet spot, bringing Clark with him so the younger man was lying on top of him. "Unless you don't like that sort of thing. Either way I'm happy you're with me, Clark," the older man hastened to add. 

Clark cleared his throat and looked away, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. "I - um - haven'tdoneitthatwaybefore. I didn't know if you'd want me to." Unstated was the fact that Lex hadn't wanted to be fucked - ever. 

"Babe, anything you want to do with me is okay by me. The way I figure it, if it feels good what's the harm in trying it? I love making love to you, Clark, why wouldn't I love you making love to me? Besides, I've been penetrated before, by an old friend, and it damn near blew my mind. I can't wait to feel what it's like with someone I... love. It'll rock my world, of that I have no doubt," Dick replied, pulling Clark's head up for a long, slow kiss. 

"If you want to tonight, maybe we could sneak out to the barn when your parents are asleep and you can see just how quiet we can be when you return the favor and make love to me. Kinda seems right that that first time is in your parents' house when the other first was in Bruce's." 

The blush grew deeper, and Clark swallowed. "I - uh - okay." He licked his lower lip, then smiled almost shyly. "I'd like to try, to see how it feels to be in you when you come. If its anything like having you in me when I do, it's gotta be great." 

Dick couldn't resist. He reached up and kissed the tip of Clark's nose. "Anyone ever tell you you're absolutely adorable when you blush?" the older man teased. 

"God..." Clark groaned, hiding his face against Dick's chest. "I hate it and I have no control over it. Talk about being from Hooterville..." 

"I happen to like the fact that I can make you blush. When you grow up in a family of stone faces it's a refreshing change to say the least. It makes you a lot more human than most people I know, Clark. Never be ashamed of it and I hope you never grow tired of me wanting to make you blush. I have big plans to see that blush more often," Dick promised blithely. 

At that moment, the intercom crackled to life. "We will be landing at the Smallville airport in twenty minutes sir. Mr. Wayne took the liberty of having one of your bikes brought along so you don't have to call the Kent's to come and pick you up from the airport. I believe he chose the Harley as it is a passenger motorcycle." 

"That man thinks of everything," Dick grinned. "So, have you ever been on a bike, Clark?" the older man asked, tugging Clark to his feet and leading him towards the small but fully equipped bathroom. 

"Just dirt bikes, Pete had one and we used to take it out in the fields - before Mr. Henson caught us anyway." Clark smiled at the memory and reached into the small shower to turn on the water. "And as much as I like getting close to you, Dick, I think that space is a one person at a time maximum. Want to go first?" 

"Then you're in for a treat. And I probably better. We can't afford to get distracted this close to your parents' place, much as I like the idea," Dick agreed reluctantly, stepping beneath the shower's spray. 

* * *

Dick watched from the tarmac as the bike was lowered out of the cargo area, a grin on his face, as he waited for Clark to join him. It had been a while since he'd indulged in street racing. Well there weren't any streets like the ones in Gotham out here but there was a lot of wide-open space. Maybe he'd be able to open up the engine once they got through Smallville. Good thing he'd already committed the way to the Kent farm to memory, he didn't think he'd be able to hear Clark over the roar of the wind when he opened the throttle up full. 

Aware that the Wayne Industries logo and the expensive Lear jet was drawing a crowd, Dick truly hoped Clark was ready to have one Richard John Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, make an entrance into Smallville life. Dick had to chuckle at it, for he really wasn't sure if either the town or he would survive it. 

"Hi, Mrs. Swanson," Clark called, waving at a stocky woman with salt and pepper hair who was watching them with unabashed curiosity. Well, that was that, now the news that Clark Kent was home and with a different man would be around town before noon - and strangely, he didn't care. 

After setting his backpack in one of the roomy saddlebags, he climbed aboard the bike, shifting back and balancing when Dick got on as well. "You know," he chuckled, leaning forward to whisper in Dick's ear before he put his helmet on, "Once we get out of town, I'll race you." 

"No cutting through cornfields, although I have a feeling it won't matter in the slightest, and you've got yourself a deal. So, do we take the long way around Smallville or go right through the center of town? 

"Don't get me wrong, Clark, I want the world to know about us. Hell, half of Gotham probably does already, but this is your home and these people are your friends and neighbors. If you want to tell them one by one or en masse, it's your call and I'll be happy to oblige you. After all the last thing I want to do is make things uncomfortable for either you or your parents in the place where you grew up, I couldn't do that to any of you," Dick asked his lover as he slid on his bike helmet, the one with the robin painted on it, and his shades and black leather gloves before kick starting the bike and then stopped. "Awh hell! I forgot to get some flowers for your Mom! We're gonna have to go through town. Is there a flower shop we can stop at so I can get her something? What's her favorite, by the way?" 

"Yeah, there's a shop in town." Clark answered, feeling touched by Dick's concern, but not bothered by what the town thought any longer. "As for the town knowing - did you see that woman I said hello to back there? Ten to one she's on the phone right now passing the word along. You know that old commercial 'you tell two friends, and they'll tell two friends'? That's Smallville." 

He buckled on the extra helmet, and pointed toward the access road out of the airport. "Mom likes tulips, red ones. Miss Potter should have them." 

"Great! I should be able to get a couple dozen in the other saddlebag. Of course I have no idea what to get your dad, then again I've never actually come a courtin'," he joked, wincing slightly as Clark squeezed a little _too_ tightly in retaliation. "Alright, alright, I'll be good. Well I'll behave anyway," Dick amended as he guided the bike out of the airport and towards the main street of town. 

Almost an hour later Dick was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea as everyone, and he meant _everyone_ in Smallville popped into the flower shop to see Clark, or stopped him on the street, or flagged them down at a corner. Dick was actually feeling more than a little overwhelmed. 

Gotham society was polite, impersonal and very standoffish. You were seen to be seen. Small town mentality was something he hadn't experienced in a _long_ time and he forgot just how personal and sociable it was. Everyone knew everyone else for generations back and everyone just had to say hello to Martha and Jonathan Kent's boy and his new friend. It was damned intimidating and he hadn't even made it to the front door of the Kent farm yet! 

"You okay?" Clark murmured, giving Dick's arms a squeeze when they reached the safety of his bike once again and were making their get-away. "Sorry, I forgot how it is when someone new shows up, especially with that 'Kent boy'. I've got peculiar ideas don't you know." He chuckled at the last though it was plain there were old hurts there. 

"Follow this road out and then you can let her rip. Once we get around the first curve, I'll race you - if you're not chicken..." 

"Swap you stories," Dick countered, hearing the hurt in Clark's voice and wanting to take it away. "I was either Bruce Wayne's boytoy or the circus freak for more years than I can count. And you actually have the cojones to call a guy who regularly gets shot at, dives from rooftops, beats up bad guys and gets used as a human punching bag a chicken?!?! Oh, Kent, if I didn't already know that it would be _my_ hand that suffered I might have to warm your ass for that crack!" Dick purred, not caring who, if anyone, heard that particular boast. 

"I've got lots of cojones. You don't scare me, babe, and as for my story... there's not time if we want to get to my folks before nightfall. Suffice it to say I'm familiar with the boytoy phrase. Now get this bike in gear before the flowers wilt!" 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kent, sir!" Dick saluted smartly as he revved the engine and headed out of town. Around the bend he was as good as his word and dropped Clark off, grinning maniacally. Oh, he'd already heard from Clark how he'd managed to outrun a school bus and a truck going full tilt so Dick was under no illusion that he had a snowball's chance in hell of winning, but it would be fun and the sparkle in Clark's eyes was worth even the humiliation to losing to a man running on foot. 

"Ready whenever you are babe. Are you sure you're gonna win?" 

"Wanna bet?" Clark asked, hooking the extra helmet back onto the bike and eyeing Dick hungrily even though he knew they wouldn't be going near each other for hours. "And stop before we get to the driveway. Don't want to race in there and knock 'em over." 

"And what should we bet, Clark?" Dick purred. "The winner fucks the loser into the mattress? How about the loser is the winner's slave for a day when we get back to Bludhaven. Every and any whim gets catered too, every command obeyed, every need taken care of, well barring the need for Nightwing that is," Dick offered with a smirk. Oh he knew he was gonna lose, but he couldn't think of another person he'd rather lose too. "And definitely stop before we hit the driveway. I don't want your parents thinking you've taken up with a Hell's Angel or something!" 

"They'd probably think it was an improvement," Clark shrugged, giving a self-mocking grin before backing away from the motorcycle and off the road. "And don't you think those bets could be one and the same? If so, I'm in." 

Seeing Dick's lascivious grin, Clark smiled, looking up and down the road, tuning in his hearing to listen for any approaching engines. "Nothing's around, ready?" At the older man's nod, he held up his hand, all five fingers raised, then lowering them one at a time before bringing them down signaling the start. 

He heard the engine on Dick's Harley scream to life, but then the only thing Clark was aware of was the wind. It rushed in his ears, whipped by him, caressing him and teasing him. He wasn't even moving at full speed, but Clark felt the old familiar euphoria brought on by the nearest thing to freedom he knew. 

Pulling up before he got to the farm's driveway, Clark looked back down the road, dragging his arm across his forehead to get his hair out of his eyes and grinning as he watched the dust trail that marked Dick's bike approaching. "Slowpoke," he teased, climbing back on the motorcycle behind the older man and giving him a hug before putting his helmet back on. "Looks like you owe me." 

"Damn, I'm absolutely, positively devastated," Dick deadpanned, grinning over his shoulder even as he tried to calm the hurricane of butterflies that had suddenly sprung to life in the pit of his stomach. He'd never really had to do this before - meet a mate's parents. With Babs he'd known Commissioner Gordon long before he and Barbara had dated. With Kori, well he'd been seriously unimpressed with their majesties of Tamaran so he hadn't given a shit what they thought of him. 

But with Clark's parents it was obvious that his lover adored them and that their approval meant a lot to Clark, even if he had defied them for that bastard Luthor. Dick just hoped he would fair better in their eyes than Alexander the Bald had. Taking a deep breath, the older man looked back long enough to wink at Clark and then eased the bike down the driveway to stop in front of, God help him, a clapboard house with a white picket fence. 

"They're gonna hate me, I just know it," he muttered as he looked at the picturesque house straight out of a Norman Rockwell scene. Yellow clapboard, red barn, corn and cows - it was idyllic and Dick fit in here about as well as a devil in heaven. 

"Great attitude there, Grayson," Clark murmured, pulling off his helmet again and looking toward the house where his parents had just come out onto the porch. "Relax, they don't bite - much." 

Waiting until Dick knocked down the kickstand and got off, Clark followed him, giving a reassuring smile and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked up to the house where his folks had just come out to the porch. "Mom, Dad, this is Dick. Dick, these are my parents." 

Clark didn't get any more out before his mother enfolded him in a hug, holding him tightly as if she'd been afraid she'd never see him again. 

"Son." Jonathan's greeting was more subdued, but there was pride and love in his eyes as he rested a hand on Clark's shoulder, closing his fingers in his version of a hug. 

Having finally let go of Clark, Martha turned to her son's guest, smiling at him warmly. "It's wonderful to meet you, Dick. Clark said you met in Bludhaven?" 

"Yes m'am," Dick responded automatically, years of Alfred's instructions in politeness coming to the fore. "I was responding to a call by the bus terminal and Clark was there lending a hand. The least I could do was offer him a place to stay and well, we just seemed to strike up an immediate friendship. 

"But I promise you both, I only have the best intentions towards your son. He's a fine man and I feel honored to have met him," Dick hastened to add, his cheeks turning a ruddy red even as he cursed his lack of control. _Great, Grayson, why don't you just come out and say that if Clark hadn't put on the brakes you'd have pounced him that first night?!_ Dick grimaced inwardly. Hell fires but this was awkward. 

Going back to the bike, Dick brought out the tulips, and presented them to Mrs. Kent, kissing her hand as he did so. "And may I say thank you to both yourself and Mr. Kent for raising such an amazing man as Clark?" he continued, glancing over at Jonathan Kent. "I only hope that you'll give me a chance to prove myself worthy of him and your kindness." 

"They're beautiful, Dick. Thank you." Handing the flowers to her husband, she gave the ill-at-ease young man a hug. "We think he's pretty amazing too, and as for the fact that he's brought you home already, that speaks well for you too." 

Clark could only watch helplessly as his mother herded Dick into the house. 

"How about we get your things and let your mother settle your friend in." Jonathan moved to stand beside Clark, watching the other two until they vanished inside. "So you met at the bus terminal and he took you home?" 

"God, Dad," Clark groaned. "It wasn't like that. He offered me a place to sleep, no strings attached, and I - I ended up falling in love with him." 

"In the course of two days." Jonathan's expression was incredulous. 

Clark grabbed both his and Dick's bags from the saddlebags, his movements brusque. "Yes, in two days. Who knows, maybe it's the way my emotions are set. I fall hard and fast and there's nothing I can do about it and before you lecture me on keeping my voice down, he knows." 

"My God, Clark, you should know better..." 

"Well, seeing as a mugger shot me in the chest and there wasn't a hole or blood or anything, there wasn't much I could do to cover it up. Besides, he's used to hearing about 'other-worldly' people. They've got all sorts of superheros running around the east coast, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman..." 

"Vigilantes." Jonathan gave a scoffing laugh. 

"God, Dad, what will make you happy? First Lex was on the wrong side of the law and now Dick's too far on the right side? I know you want me to find some girl and get married, but I'm just - I'm not built that way and I don't ever know if I will be. I just... I love Dick, okay? He's a good man, can you try to get to know him before you make judgement calls?" 

Jonathan sighed. "I'm sorry Clark, I had no call to say that, and I'll try to do as you ask." He looked toward the house. "Lets get inside before your mother stuffs him so full of food he can't move. As they started walking, he reached up, giving Clark a hug around the shoulders. "I'm glad you're home, son." 

"Me too, Dad." 

* * *

Having gotten Dick settled at the kitchen table, Martha busied herself pouring him a glass of iced tea and putting the tulips in water. "I see you survived running the gauntlet of Main Street," she smiled. "Many people don't." 

"Truth be told, Mrs. Kent, it was a near thing. If it weren't for Clark I'd have bolted for sure. It's been a long time since I've been in a small town. Not since my family died and Bruce took me in when I was ten. Of course that was one he..eck of a culture shock too. I went from carnie life to living in a huge mausoleum of a house and from working extra hard just to make a decent living to not having to work a day in my life if I wanted to. 

"Bruce was great though, despite what people think that man has an amazing work ethic and between my early life and his influence there's no way I'd ever want to live on his coat tails. I _like_ earning my own way in the world, even though I'm lucky enough to have a safety net," Dick rambled on. He figured he'd be vetted for all those questions anyway so it might come across better if he willingly volunteered them. 

"Of course no one expected me to become a cop. They all thought I'd follow Bruce into the business world, especially after he officially adopted me, but that's Bruce's thing. I like helping people and trying to keep the bad guys off the streets. Bludhaven's not the best city in the world to live in so I figure it just needs whatever help I can give it more than most. Of course, so does Metropolis and if that's where Clark wants to be, well I know it seems like we're rushing into things but it just feels... right. He's got the most unbelievably beautiful heart I've ever seen in my life and he's just in mine, you know? 

"He cleaned my apartment and made me breakfast, and worried about me when I went out on patrol and, well, it gave me flip-flops. Sounds pretty pathetic, doesn't it?" Dick blushed, turning the glass back and forth in his hands. "And between you and me, Mrs. Kent, I really don't mind sounding like that. He makes me a better person just for knowing him, you know?" 

"It's not pathetic," Martha smiled, reaching across the table to rest her hand on Dick's. "In fact, it's very sweet. I think you'll be good for Clark, Dick. He's... the past few years haven't been easy on him. I'm sure he's told you some of it, but he needs someone special and I'm hoping you're that person. 

"I didn't like the idea of him traveling this summer and lord knows I'd rather have him stay here in Smallville, but he can't, not the way things are and not with the way they've been. The city will be better for him in that regard, less chance to stand out." 

The screen door creaked, and she looked over, smiling as her husband and son entered. "I somehow think that you boys are hungry." Martha made it plain that she included Jonathan in her 'boys'. 

"When is Clark not hungry?" Jonathan still looked tense, but he attempted a smile as he sat down at the table. 

"Want some help, Mom?" Clark asked, glancing at Dick and seeing that he seemed to have survived so far. Without her asking, he took down a stack of plates and began to set the table. 

"Thanks, dear." Martha took bread and condiments and set them in the middle of the table. "I was thinking about fried chicken for tonight, unless you don't care for it, Dick? It's easy enough to do something else with it if that's the case." 

"Ma'am you have no idea how long it's been since I had a real down home meal like fried chicken. In Bludhaven I'm the take-out king and in Gotham, well as much as I love Al's cooking there's only so much bouillabaisse and beef bourguignon you can eat, you know? I used to sneak downstairs at unGodly hours just to have a grilled cheese sandwich and drink right out of the milk carton. Al would've killed me if he'd caught me," Dick grinned in remembrance, "but considering there was always my favorite cheese in the fridge and two cartons of milk I think he knew, somehow. 

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. Kent? Snap beans, peel potatoes, shuck corn, something?" Dick continued, "I really just couldn't sit here and watch, it's just not in my nature." 

Martha met Jonathan's gaze with a raised eyebrow of her own. The few times Lex had come to the house for a meal, he'd never offered to help with anything except perhaps making reservations out somewhere. "Not right now, Dick, but maybe after lunch you can go with Clark to pick some corn if you don't mind. He can show you around the land while you do." 

"Enjoy the rest while you can," Clark grinned, "remember what I said about the chickens in the morning..." 

"Uhhh, and he's gonna show me how to do this, right?" Dick looked at Clark somewhat dismayed. "I've never actually picked corn except out of the produce aisle of the grocery store or at the farmer's market. I'm gonna assume there's a way to tell if it's ripe or not - does corn even get ripe?" Dick asked, willing to admit he was way out of his league... and then abruptly turned pale. "We're not gonna have, you know," he made a slicing motion across his throat, "to any chickens are we? Please say we're not!" 

All three Kents looked at each other, then, when Clark collapsed into a chair, laughing, his parents gave in and joined in the laughter. 

"It - it's not that hard, Dick, really," Clark snickered, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'll show you how." 

Seeing that Jonathan was still doubled over, Martha relented. "And no, the chickens are safe," she smiled. "They're for eggs and the only time one ends up as our dinner is if they get too uppity when I go out to check the nests." 

_Well, at least I broke the ice with Mr. Kent,_ Dick thought, a chagrined smile spreading across his face. "Okay, I'll admit it, I suck at farm knowledge and stuff like that, but I'm one heck of a mechanic and a great cop, " _as well as a kick ass crime fighter with a really cool Kevlar bodysuit_ , he thought to himself. "And I'm willing to learn how to feed chickens and milk cows and pick corn but a man's gotta draw a line somewhere and I have to do it at slaughtering animals. I couldn't even watch that scene where they killed Bambi's mom without cringing." 

Clark sputtered out a laugh, and his mother looked at him sharply. 

"That's fine, Dick. Not everyone's up for things like that. I like the fact that you're willing to do what you can, and that you know your limitations." Saying that, Jonathan held out his hand to the younger man. "Glad to meet you." 

"Believe me, sir, the pleasure is all mine. And seriously, if you need anything looked at that has a carburetor I'll be more than happy to lend a hand. I've always had a knack with machines and gadgets and things," Dick offered gladly, feeling a little ashamed of deceiving the Kents the way he was, but there was no way he would put them in danger that way. However, there was one thing he _did_ want to discuss with Mr. Kent alone. 

"Mr. Kent, if I could possibly discuss something with you? And no eavesdropping Clark Kent or else," Dick's eyes glinted with sensual menace as he looked at his love before his expression evened back out to look at Clark's father. 

"Of course." Wondering just what Dick couldn't say in front of Clark, Jonathan stood again, walking toward the door and holding it open while Clark looked from one to the other, bewildered. 

After the two men had gone outside, Martha hugged Clark again. "Don't worry, dear. I doubt your father's going to shoot him. He seems to like this one." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Wishing that he could turn his head toward the conversation outside, Clark sighed. Sometimes being honorable was a pain. 

When they were far enough away from the house to avoid being casually overheard, Dick sighed. "Umm, this is kind of difficult because I'm going to have to admit to something that usually gets a guy shot when talking to the father of their significant other but... here goes," Dick took a deep breath and faced Jonathan Kent. 

"Last night there was a big to do at Bruce's house. I should probably start by telling you that Bruce is Bruce Wayne, my adoptive father and that he's got about as much money, if not more than Lionel Luthor. That's another thing - Bruce and I know the Luthor's unfortunately and it's definitely a mutual dis-admiration society there. To put it bluntly sir, I can't stand Alexander the Bald and would love to see him fall flat on that arrogant face of his. 

"Which brings me to the reason I wanted to talk to you. Lex was at the party last night and I was stupid enough to want to rub it in his face that he was persona non grata in Clark's life. We, Clark and I, ended up upstairs and... made the front page of the Gotham Chronicle's gossip page with the noise we made. Lex, unfortunately, heard it all as it happened and this morning had a very elegant vase of flowers delivered to me with a very nasty note. 

"I take full responsibility for pissing him off, but I wanted you to know just in case he, well he tried to pull something here in Smallville. And I wanted you to know that if he did, Bruce and I would be only too happy to lend a helping hand if you thought you might need it. 

"We don't doubt your ability to take care of your family, but I've learned the hard way over the years that sometimes it really does help to have friends in high places or at least the same circles as your enemies run in," Dick offered, coming to a halt and waiting for the axe to fall as he completed what he had to say. 

Jonathan rubbed his temples as a headache clamped a vise around them. He should have know getting rid of Luthor wouldn't be that easy as Clark not seeing him any longer, but what was with his son and rich men who ran in the same circles? Lex wasn't one to back down from a challenge and it seemed that Dick had given him one. 

"Clark is an adult," he said carefully, not allowing himself to think of what had caused the noise. "What the two of you do is your business. Lex, on the other hand, is my business, especially when he threatens my son and the people he loves." 

He leaned against the fence near where they were standing, looking out over the fields. "I appreciate the offer of help, but I doubt that it will be necessary. Lex knows he's not welcome here; the shotgun I had in his face last time he showed up convinced him of it. But Clark... if you care for him as much as you say you do, watch out for him. Don't let him get hurt - or you either." 

"Mr. Kent, I, thanks," Dick grinned, scrubbing the back of his neck. He didn't mention that he somehow doubted a shotgun would stop Lex if the man got it into his head to destroy what Clark loved most. Dick added the protection of the Kent's to the things that he had to talk to Bruce about. Maybe it was time for Wayne Enterprises to branch out into organic farming and fertilizers. 

"And can I just add thanks for not killing me? I know I dropped a bombshell but I didn't want you and your wife caught unawares or made to suffer because I acted like a jealous boyfriend. I have no doubt that Clark could turn me into a pancake without blinking, your son really is absolutely phenomenal, but he's just so... I don't know, innocent, I guess," Dick tried to explain. 

"He sees the good in everyone and trusts people to do the right thing. It's wonderful to see but it makes him so... vulnerable. Luthor used that and hurt Clark. I want to wring the sonofabitch's neck for abusing something so rare and so pure. He had everything a man could want in Clark and he still did what he did. I want to do serious bodily harm to him for stealing even that small part of Clark's innocence away, you know?" Dick confessed, his hands tightening on the split rail fence before letting go with a conscious effort to relax and forget. 

"You and Mrs. Kent really did good by him and you raised him to be a truly _good_ person. Thank you for that," Dick continued, looking at Clark's father with respect. "But maybe we should head back in before we worry Clark too much? He was looking pretty pale there when we left," the younger man laughed, looking back towards the house and, not surprisingly, seeing Clark's face peeking through Martha Kent's kitchen curtains. "Especially considering that he's watching us right now." 

Dick hadn't said anything about Clark that Jonathan didn't know, and once again he wondered if he and Martha had done the right thing by keeping Clark as sheltered as they had. What alternative had they had, though? Even when they'd found him - or more correctly, he'd found them, Clark had been strong, and until they'd drilled restraint into him, he'd seen nothing wrong or odd about being able to lift two-ton trucks without a thought. 

Turning back to the house, he saw a twitch of motion as the curtain fell back into place. "Clark will always worry," he stated. "But, knowing that you're looking out for him too, I think Martha and I might worry a little less now." He clapped a hand on Dick's shoulder and started them toward the house. 

* * *

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Martha commented mildly as she set the lunchmeats on the table and watched Clark pace back and forth between the hallway and the window. "Sit down and relax, they'll be back in soon." 

"But, Mom, I..." Clark sighed and dropped into a chair, fidgeting because he couldn't sit still. "What do you think of him?" 

"It's not what I think, but what you do that matters," she answered, stopping and stroking Clark's hair, remembering with fond sadness when she'd been able to gather him into her lap to comfort him. Those times were long gone and the problems he faced were much more complicated than a broken toy or lost game. 

"No, what you and Dad think matters too." 

Martha smiled when Clark looked back at her, and stroked the side of his face. "He seems very honorable, and he's certainly trying to make your father and I feel better about the whole situation." Her smile changed into a grin. "Besides, the flowers certainly didn't hurt." 

A bit of the tension left Clark's body at that. "He's - he's just really great, Mom. He can't take care of himself worth anything though." He snickered at the last, trying to quiet the laughter when he heard the screen door open. 

"I heard that, Kent," Dick mock growled as he walked through the door with Clark's father. "I'm a trained cop in one of the least cop friendly cities on the eastern seaboard and I can't take care of myself? HA!" the older man snorted as he brushed a hand along Clark's shoulders as he walked behind him before sitting in the vacant seat nearby. 

"Let me guess, you're offering to become my keeper?" Dick continued playfully. "Hrmmm that could be promising. I may have to reconsider things." 

Clark snickered. "You need one. You think my room gets messy? God!" he looked at his parents as he said this and was relieved to get smiles from both of them. 

Martha shook her head, though she was still smiling as she set the last of the food on the table and joined the family there, glancing pointedly at her son's hands. 

"Whoops, forgot to wash up." Ducking his head in embarrassment, Clark stood, looking over at Dick when his mother's gaze encompassed him too. "Bathroom's this way." 

Dick ducked his head and mumbled an apology to Martha even as he stood to follow the younger man to the bathroom. However once the door had closed behind them, Clark was shoved up against the door unceremoniously and kissed until Dick ran out of oxygen. "Okay, now that _that_ hunger is temporarily assuaged," the police officer grinned as he turned to the sink to wash his hands, watching in the mirror as Clark finally shook off the dazed look even as he licked his lips. 

"Having trouble focusing today, love?" he teased, his blue eyes dancing in the mirror as they came into contact with Clark's green ones. "You look a little dazed and confused." 

"I feel the same way," Clark answered, wondering if telling Dick would have any effect on his behavior, and deciding it wasn't worth it to find out. "What did you and my dad talk about out there?" 

"Just manly things. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about" Dick snickered even as he ducked Clark's half-hearted swing. 

"Okay, okay! I told him what happened in Gotham with the bald menace. I wanted him to be aware that Lex was less than thrilled with me, just in case, you know? And I didn't want your mom to know. I also wanted to let your dad know that I was in this for the long road, Clark; that I'll always be there for you, as a lover _and_ as a friend. I wanted him to know you'd never have to face what your future brings you alone," Dick admitted quietly. 

"I feel bad lying to them but I wanted to give them at least that much reassurance. They're good people and the last thing I want to do is cause them worry. Now we'd better get out of this bathroom before your parents think we're making out or something," the older man finished with a wink. 

"If they thought that, Dad would be banging on the door," Clark answered before giving Dick a hug and resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "Thank you for trying so hard. I - it's - I only hope I can be half as good for you as you are for me." 

"You are, Clark, believe me, you are!" Dick replied, running his fingers through the younger man's hair before slapping his ass playfully. "Now c'mon, I'm _starving_. Apparently the flight here made me work up one hellacious appetite. And after lunch you can give me the grand tour of the Kent family farm, and your barn's loft. Especially that. I've always fantasized about making out in a hayloft," the older man purred, licking his lips hungrily. 

"Knowing you, you've fantasized about making love everywhere, and probably done it the majority of places too," Clark chuckled. Reaching behind him to open the door. "Food, then the tour, and if you're good, the loft." 

* * *

"Geeze, I thought you were in shape," Clark laughed, looking back at Dick who was pushing down the narrow aisle between the cornstalks, sounding winded. "Good thing there isn't much crime out here, the crooks would outrun you in a flash!" 

"Yeah well if you weren't in super walk mode I'd be fine," Dick huffed slightly. As it was he felt like he'd run five miles already. "And then there's the whole sucking mud and nasty things in the pasture and ... I'm a city boy, Clark, I do Mother Nature in small doses and like it that way," the older man groused. "I've got cow patty on my boots. It's _gross_!" 

"Poor baby..." Clark crooned, turning so that he was walking backwards, giving Dick a pitiful look. "Can't take the out of doors at all. What are you going to do if I ask you to go camping?" he snickered, but didn't slow down because he was _not_ moving faster than normal. "And what's a little cow patty? I know you've walked through sewers and other gross stuff, cow shit's a lot more sanitary than that!" 

A smile spread across Dick's face and faster than even Clark could have expected he was tackling the younger man, sending Clark face first into the mud. " _That_ was work, farmboy, however far be it from me to deny you your fresh country mud. So is that how you stay so delish? A daily mud bath?" Dick chortled as he shot up and off Clark, running full tilt and praying he'd make it to the dry area of the field before his lover recovered enough to turn the tables on him. 

Sitting up, shaking his head and spitting to clear his mouth and eyes, Clark staggered to his feet. "Man, you're so dead for that, Dick!" he shouted, taking off after his fleeing lover, trying to keep it fair by only adding a little speed to what he knew was normal. 

They burst out of the cornfield, and Clark vaulted over the fence Dick had leapt over a moment before, tackling the older man on the grass, and grinning down evilly at him. "You want mud baths, Mr. Grayson?" 

"Thank you all the same, Mr. Kent, but I think I'll have to pass. Why, good afternoon, Mrs. Kent!" Dick said brightly, causing Clark to look up and giving him enough time to reverse his position with that of his lover. "We really have to work on that, Clark," Dick tsked with a smirk. "You are simply far too gullible to suggestion." 

Using the sleeve of his shirt, Dick dried off Clark's face as best he could and then proceeded to ravish the younger man's mouth, barely noticing the earthy mud flavor to the kiss. It was only when there was a distinctly feminine clearing of the throat and a male guffaw that Dick finally relinquished his lip lock. 

"Mud's an interesting color on you, Clark," Chloe snickered from behind her digital camera, Pete standing slightly behind her for protection. "Say cheese, boys!" 

"Chloe - Pete?" Clark squawked, coughing and sitting up, only half on purpose dumping Dick in the mud as he did so. "Where'd you come from?" 

Pete snickered though he still was using Chloe as a shield. "Somewhere a lot cleaner than you two, man. Your mom called and said you were in town so we went by the house and they said you were out here. We just followed the yelling." 

Using Clark's knees as a lever, Dick pushed himself up and casually offered Clark a hand. "So you're Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. Clark's told me so much about you. Said you were two of his most trusted friends in the world. I'm Dick Grayson, it's an honor to meet you," Dick continued, holding out a clean hand to first Pete, then kissing the back of Chloe's hand, making her blush and Clark growl from somewhere behind him. 

"Hands off the boyfriend," he muttered, standing and wrapping his arm around Dick from behind, grinning at his friends. "He's got sex on the brain full-time and he might get the wrong idea." 

Chloe looked from Clark to Dick, her eyes alight with curiosity. "Well? Details, man!" 

"Just not too personal with them, okay?" Pete added, looking slightly ill. 

Dick couldn't resist. He really tried but he couldn't do it. Looking back at Clark over his shoulder, muscles coiled in fight or flight response he _very_ innocently said, "I take it your friends don't know you're a total leather dom, Clark?" 

"Dick!" Clark howled, clapping his hand across the older man's mouth, not caring that it was covered with mud. "He's normally not this psycho, I promise." 

"Uh huh..." Chloe looked over her shoulder at Pete and they both nodded. "So, when did you two meet?" 

Clark looked chagrinned, and ducked his head. "Uh... aboutthreedaysago," he mumbled, freeing Dick's face so that he could talk, and hoping that he'd help. 

"Yeah what can I say, it was twue wuv," Dick laughed, "and God you're sexy when you blush like that. Never lose that ability, Kansas. I plan on exploiting your blush when we're dirty old men," Dick grinned, bringing Clark's hand back up to his lips to kiss each individual finger before twining his through Clark's. 

"Seriously, I fell hard and fast for your friend. He... helped me out during a bust of a bunch of thugs that had been terrorizing newbies to Bludhaven and he had such a little boy lost look that I took him home, intent on calling his parents and shipping him back from whence he came but... Clark went and complicated things by side swiping my heart," Dick admitted, watching Clark's friends carefully. 

"And for the record, I'm the cop, not the criminal, just in case you want to brain me for corrupting an innocent... well I did that anyway," Dick smiled in fond remembrance. 

Chloe and Pete shared a look of skepticism, but it slowly melted into a pair of smiles. "This one's an improvement," Chloe whispered into Pete's ear, so quietly that if Clark hadn't been who he was, he would have missed it. 

"A cop? And what were you doing in Bludhaven, Clark? Man, that place is nasty!" 

Clark shrugged. "Just traveling. That's where I got off the bus, though I think Dick decided I was worth keeping after I cleaned his apartment and cooked him dinner." 

"Hey, I'm a bachelor cop, what'd you expect, Martha freakin' Stewart?" Dick sighed. "You have got some serious issues with cleanliness, Kent, which surprises me considering you're turning into a clay figure before our eyes. Although I will admit, the cooking was fantastic!" Dick continued, brushing a kiss across the palm of Clark's hand, his tongue tracing a heart as he did so, knowing that his lover would be able to decipher his movements, so sensitive was his touch. 

"So I understand from Clark there's a coffee house in Smallville? Maybe we can all get together there after dinner and you can pump me to make sure I'm acceptable boyfriend material and I can get you to dish the dirt on Clark's high school high jinks?" the older man offered. "That way Clark and I can get cleaned up and avoid the wrath of Martha Kent, who seems much more Goddess like than that Stewart chick hands down!" 

Clark groaned, making both his friends laugh. 

"A chance to get information _and_ tell tales, count me in!" Chloe laughed. 

"I'd better make notes," Pete added, "'cause there's a lot to tell." 

"I love you too, guys," Clark sighed, shaking his head. Maybe Mom would have a really big dinner and they'd pass out afterward. Yeah, and maybe he'd learn to love meteor rocks. 

"Only fair, Kansas, rumor from Wayne Manor has it that Babs is writing a book for you on _my_ past exploits," Dick laughed as he led Clark towards the car that had to belong to one of the younger man's friends, wanting to see them off safely. 

"I want you both to drive safe," he admonished the younger couple gently. "Clark's told me of the strangeness that is Smallville and I want you both to get to The Talon in one piece so I can get all the dirt, okay?" 

Chloe, whose eyes had positively lit up at the mention of Wayne Manor, nodded happily and all but shoved Pete in the car in her haste to give them some privacy. Waving to the two men, she started the engine and then began to pull down the Kent driveway. "Did you hear what he said, Pete? Wayne Manor!" 

"Yeah so?" 

"Wayne Manor as in Bruce Wayne lives in Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne of Gotham, the _other_ mega-billionaire on the block besides Lionel Luthor. And I heard he recently adopted his ward of forever. Care to guess what his name was? Richard John Grayson! Man, Clark gets all the luck! I wonder if he can get me an interview with Mr. Wayne?" 

* * *

Clark waited until Chloe's car was out of sight and stepped around Dick, eyeing his mud-splattered face closely. "Total leather dom? Are you trying to ruin my reputation here?" 

"Shit, Clark, I'm sorry, I was only teasing," Dick replied, instantly contrite. "They won't spread what I said around will they? Fuck!" 

Clark shook his head and hugged Dick close. "Same here. Chloe and Pete wouldn't believe it and even if they did, they wouldn't spread it around. C'mon, lets get back and cleaned up. There's a hose by the barn we can use so Mom doesn't kill us because we tracked mud through the house." 

"You little shit," Dick growled without heat, "you had me there. I would have gone tearing after them on the Harley in another minute to buy their silence if need be to keep your rep in tact. I oughta drown you with that water!" Pulling Clark's head down he kissed him hard, bruising his own lips in the process. "You're gonna give me grey hair, you know that?" 

"It'll just make you look distinguished," Clark laughed before kissing Dick back. "Besides, if your life so far hasn't, I don't think being around me will do it. 

"Now come on, or don't you want to see me get wet and dripping for you?" 

"Well when you put it that way," Dick leered. "Lead on, farm boy and let me get a good look at some watered down and tasty home grown goodness!" 

Laughing at the pained expression on Clark's face, Dick simply began to strip out of his clothes right there in the middle of the field next to the barn, not caring in the least if Mr. and Mrs. Kent got a good look at him in his all together so long as Clark did. 

"Dick!" Clark gasped, eyes bugging out of his head as the older man blithely continued with what he was doing. "My mom and dad do _not_ need to see parts of you that I'm the only one who should see!" Grabbing Dick, he yanked him closer to the barn, out of sight of both the house and the road, shaking his head. 

"Fruitcake." Turning on the hose, he rinsed off his head, then, a gleam in his eye, squirted water at Dick, hitting his bare chest. 

Yelping as the cold water blasted his suddenly heated flesh, Dick ducked and headed for the open barn door, wanting to get out of range of the hose. "Who're you calling a fruitcake, corncob?" he shouted back, ducking behind the barn's outcropping as the hose was aimed his way again. 

"No? How about corn hole?" he offered lewdly, his eyebrows waggling and his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth in a truly rude gesture, laughing as the shock registered. God, he loved to tease that boy! He got red so fast and it went all the way down and he looked so darn pretty! 

Shocked, Clark could only stand there, the hose in his hand, staring at Dick. He knew he looked like a fool, but the things that came out of Dick's mouth... and what he could do with that tongue... 

Clearing his throat, he sprayed himself again, hoping to cool down his blush at the same time he cleaned off the mud. "You coming out or are you staying in there with the killer chickens?" 

"Actually I was hoping we'd have enough time for you to show me the loft and us to get in some serious make out time before dinner - you know, heavy petting and tonsillectomies as the appetizer to Mom's fried chicken?" Dick grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Who knows, maybe even a protein shake or two?" 

"Well, if someone hadn't pushed me in the mud, we could be up there already, but I think my folks might notice mud all over the couch," Clark pointed out, dropping the hose and shaking himself off like a dog to get rid of as much excess water as possible. 

"You totally deserved that after those cracks you made back there," Dick retorted without a hint of shame at what he did. Stripping out of his jeans so that he was clad only in his boxers, he flashed Clark a bit of thigh before heading deeper into the interior of the barn. The jeans he slung over the nearest railing, hoping that the mud would dry enough for him to just shake it off when he had to put his pants back on. If not, well, his boxers were decent enough and he bet he could charm his way into the house to get a new pair of pants. He'd simply tell Martha the truth. Her son had done something really, really bad and Dick had ended up ass first in a puddle of mud. 

Wandering up the stairs to Clark's 'fortress', Dick's sharp eyes automatically scanned the area looking for anything that seemed out of place. Like the surveillance equipment he spotted hidden in strategic places and the fresh sawdust on the floor indicating the ones he hadn't seen. Backing out of the loft slowly, so as not to arouse suspicion, Dick made his way nonchalantly outside to join Clark, his jeans be-damned. Dick's face was the picture of serenity but on the inside he was seething mad. 

"You know, on second thought, I think we should save the hayloft for another day - a rainy day. There's gotta be a sun-dappled meadow where we can spread a blanket out in and just fool around?" Dick asked, his voice properly teasing even though his eyes were almost black with fury. Last thing he wanted was to tip off Lex that he'd spotted the bugs. He planned on stopping by the plane and grabbing some jamming equipment on the way back from the Talon to put an end to Lex's spying but right now he just wanted to get Clark away from the barn. 

Wondering at Dick's sudden change of heart, Clark nodded before looking the older man up and down. "If you want to do that, I think you need a change of clothes and we need a blanket. Wait here and I'll get 'em." 

Making sure no one was looking, Clark spun in a circle, his speed blurring him from sight and drying his clothes at the same time. "There," he grinned, once he'd slowed down again, "now I'm presentable, let me get stuff so that you are too." 

"Clark!" Dick began to shout, glancing frantically around and praying that there were no cameras outside to catch that particular trick. He couldn't see any but he'd grab a bug tracer just in case and if he had to perform a little B &E to retrieve the tape before Luthor got back to Smallville. 

"Just don't grab the black jeans, I want to look presentable for dinner and if we're rolling around in the grass I'll probably get grimy again," Dick finished weakly, willing Clark to go in so he could make a call and get some 'exterminators' out here pronto. Damn, he'd have to tell Jonathan somehow before he and Clark left for the beanery. 

"Sure." Looking perplexed, Clark jogged toward the house, returning a few minutes later with a change of clothes for Dick as well as dry shoes and a large plaid blanket. 

"Everything okay?" he asked, noticing that Dick was just getting off his cell phone. 

"Yup, I just thought I'd better give Bruce a call and let him know that we were staying overnight and that we'd gotten here all right," Dick replied with a smile and an internal wince. Well he wasn't _really_ lying, he really had told Bruce those things, he just had went on to tell Bruce the rest of it and ask for a sweeper team to come out to the farm. 

Slipping the pants and shoes on, Dick pulled on one of Clark's oversized plaid shirts, leaving it unbuttoned. Bringing a sleeve up to his nose he sniffed hungrily. "Mmm, one of my favorite smells, fresh country Clark! So, where are we going, lover boy? There's gotta be a few choice make out spots on the Kent farm," he continued, hoping to distract Clark with the promise of some heavy petting. 

"I was trying to take you to one when you shoved me in the mud," Clark laughed, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist and pulling him close. "And I think I'll pick a dryer route this time. My pants won't fit you at all and as much as I like your bare butt, I don't want my folks to see it!" 

"Unh, yeah, I'd prefer to keep that from happening too" Dick responded with a smirk of his own, "although I've had plenty of compliments on it; 'finest ass on the eastern seaboard'," Dick boasted, his eyes twinkling at the look that crept over Clark's face. "But then all that swinging from rooftops and saving the helpless means I need to be in serious bad ass shape, _despite_ your ludicrous claims back in that cornfield." 

Slipping his hand down the back of Clark's pants, one eye on the Kent house to make sure they weren't observed, Dick let a finger trace and then sink into the crevice of Clark's ass, brushing lightly but insistently against the younger man's opening. "So are we gonna stand here all afternoon or are we gonna go play doctor?" he leered up at his lover. 

Giving a sharp gasp as his whole body tensed, Clark turned wide eyes to look at Dick. "Do you really want me to show you how fast we can get to the place I have in mind?" he asked, his tone somewhere between a promise and a threat. 

"How about a sedate walk until we actually get into the cornfield, lover? I have a feeling that if your parents see you superspeed us to this place they'll have a very good idea as to what's going on. Do you really want them to know that their baby boy is on his way to make out with his male lover? There are some things that parents just don't need to know about, after all," Dick smirked, removing his hand only after he'd pressed his finger into the tiny opening just enough to fuel his lover's appetite for more. 

"C'mon, Rhett," the older man continued, "lets get invisible so you can show me just how fast you can go." 

"Like them seeing you with your hand down my pants is making them think we're going to play tiddly-winks?" Clark asked, staring at Dick in amazement and more then a little lust. 

Looking heavenward, he caught Dick's hand and practically dragged the older man to the shelter of the field before tossing him over his shoulder and racing for a clearing that he and Pete had used to go swimming in back when they were kids. 

"That fast enough?" Clark asked, grinning as he set Dick down and blithely spread out the blanket before collapsing on it, arms crossed behind his head. 

Dick took a few moments to catch his breath, staring at his lover in amazement. "Christ, and I used to think Wally was fast!" the older man managed to get out. "Oh yeah, Wally is Wally West,the Flash - another teammate from the Teen Titans, and you, lover, would leave him eating your dust!" 

That said, Dick rolled over and straddled Clark, intent upon taking up where they had left off thanks to the interruption of Clark's friends. Holding the younger man's head perfectly still, he dove in and ravished Clark's mouth hungrily even as he ground his burgeoning cock against Clark's own rock hard bulge. 

Fucking Clark's mouth with his tongue, Dick lost himself in the taste and the feel of the hard body beneath him. There was definitely something to be said for having a lover almost half a foot taller than you - you had that much more skin to explore. Running his hands down Clark's sides, Dick began to work them under fabric to run across the hot silk that was Clark's skin even as he continued to hump their erections together. 

Any questions about Dick's former teammates vanished in a pleasant haze as Clark wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, pulling them closer together as he arched upward, doing his best to make Dick feel every bit as good as he felt right then. 

Reaching lower, he closed his hands on Dick's ass, grinding their groins together, and only breaking apart when he felt the other man needed to breathe and he was in danger of creaming in his jeans. "So how do you like nature now?" he panted, grinning up at Dick in dazed happiness. 

Dick purred happily. "Oh, I like it just fine, and I'd like it even better if I could convince you to go au natural for a while," the older man husked, licking his lips. "Although when we get back home I'm your humble slave for a day - anything and everything you want is yours to command." 

"Hmmm, I think I like that idea, though why do I get the feeling you'll be a very willful slave?" Clark chuckled, sliding his hands up under Dick's shirt and kneading his back before rolling the shorter man off of him and blithely beginning to strip. 

"As for convincing me... all you have to do is ask, city boy. I'm not the one who has to worry about getting a sunburn on tender areas." 

"Me, willful?" Dick scoffed, his eyes twinkling. "I'm never willful - I'm always perfectly gentlemanly," the older man boasted despite Clark's snort of disbelief. "And don't worry, Clark I will be asking... frequently. My apartment building has a roof top garden and I intend to put it, and you, to good use this summer!" Dick continued with a leer. 

"But as for right now. Unless you want to change your pants again, we either need to cool it or as I have said before, sixty-nine is one of my favorite numbers." 

Accepting the challenge Dick had thrown out, Clark pushed up to his knees and undid the button and zipper of his jeans before pushing them slowly down his hips to bunch at his thighs. "Mine too, but it seems you're too overdressed to be partaking in it." 

Dick laughed at his lover's impatience and swiveled around so that he was lying next to Clark, his mouth in line with the younger man's erection even as he quickly shucked out of his own jeans. Without waiting and with no warning, Dick reached over and swallowed half of Clark's erection down and then slowly began to work the other half into his mouth as well. He wanted to show his young lover just what a talented throat he had. 

Breathing out a gasp of pleasure as he felt Dick's lips close around him, Clark stopped himself from thrusting forward, waiting for the older man to get comfortable. Meanwhile, however, he had his own delicious looking toy to play with, and play with it he did. Knowing he could take it, he swirled his tongue around the ruddy head of Dick's cock, then grasped his ass and pulled, sliding the other man's erection down his throat in one move. 

Dick groaned and hummed around the baton of flesh working it's way into the back of his mouth and down his throat. God, that boy was a talented one! Using a similar idea, Dick used Clark's cheeks to pull him closer, one finger slipping inside his lover again and swirling around in lazy circles. He chuckled around Clark's cock at the shimmy the other man gave as his finger brushed lightly over Clark's prostate. It wouldn't be long now and he'd finally taste Clark pouring down his throat. 

A muffled whimper translated into a violent bucking of Dick's body, and Clark gladly repeated the sound; the fact that Dick was pushing him to the brink of his control making it all the easier to vocalize his pleasure and send the vibrations running down Dick's cock. 

Groaning hungrily, Dick lashed at Clark's erection with his tongue, whipping it softly before drawing backwards and allowing his teeth to gently scrape along the younger man's flesh. God, he tasted so good, so right on his tongue, in his mouth. Air ceased to be a priority, instead tasting Clark as the younger man used his throat as a receptacle for their combined pleasure was more important. He wanted to taste the creamy bitter salt of country fresh farmboy. 

Grunting, desperate for his own release and to taste Dick's again, Clark bowed his back, at the same time pulling Dick's hips forward, swallowing hungrily as his own hips bucked, driving his erection deeper into the older man's mouth. Finally, he couldn't take any more, and he came, howling his pleasure around the muffling flesh that filled his mouth. 

Barely seconds after Clark erupted in his throat, Dick felt his own cock spasm and begin to pour its release into his lover's mouth. Swallowing hungrily, Dick continued to lash Clark's cock with his tongue and only when the younger man seemed to be tapering off did he pull back enough to let the rest flow across his tongue so that his taste buds could learn what Clark tasted like. 

At last Dick's head fell away as he panted through his nose, savoring those last drops of Clark's seed as they slid down his throat. "God. I think I've just had an out of body experience. That was absolutely cosmic, Clark!" 

"Umm hmm." Clark was too busy nuzzling his face against Dick's groin, licking his softening cock and his balls and thighs, to give more answer than that. The sun was warm on his back, Dick was an inferno in front of him, and his world was just about as close as it could get to perfect, so he wasn't moving and spoiling it. 

"Left you speechless, have I?" Dick chuckled, twisting around so that they were mouth to mouth and could share each other's flavor, mingling them together so that they couldn't tell which was Clark and which was Dick. "Damn, I'm good," the older man continued with a slight laugh and a tight hug. "But then again, so are you!" 

Shaking his head and giving a wry smile, Clark chuckled even as he shifted to arrange both of them more comfortably. "I hope you don't have modesty down as one of your traits on your resume." "Nope, just well-endowed, brilliant and gorgeous," Dick replied, tongue in cheek, content to drowse in the sun until it was time for dinner. "Oh, and incredibly lucky. After all, somehow I managed to not only find but keep you against all the odds." 

"Well, I'll agree with those," Clark sighed, watching the sky through half-lidded eyes. "I'd suggest you put something on though or you won't be able to sit down for dinner." 

"Look whose talking, nature boy, or are you planning on letting it all hang out for Mom to see?" Dick chuckled even as he tugged up his boxers and his jeans, buttoning Clark's shirt up when he'd finally righted his bottom half. "You know, I think I may just keep this shirt as a memento of my first time on the farm," he grinned. "Besides it smells like you, and if I can't have you in my arms tonight I want your scent around me when I sleep." 

In the distance, Dick heard a faint sound and watched as Clark's ears perked up. "Dinner's ready, hunh?" he asked with a sigh, clambering to his feet. "So much for an afternoon of bucolic bliss. Maybe the next time we come to visit." 

"Next time you'll be family and Dad'll put you to work," Clark chuckled, sitting up and pulling on his own clothes. 

"As for me letting it all hang out, I wasn't planning on going back to the house like that, and I just meant I don't burn - or tan really. And I love the idea that you want to keep that shirt; too bad you don't have some extras so I can steal one of yours." 

Dick grinned. "Shirts I've got, pants I don't, but if you want to be really kinky, you can borrow my boxers and I'll just go commando tomorrow!" Dick leered, waggling his eyebrows. "And besides, you'll have an entire closet to raid when we get back to the 'haven." 

"Keep you shorts on, Grayson," Clark growled, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on _anything_ if Dick went around that way. "And besides, when we get back, I'll have you in bed and that's even better." 

Dick snickered. "Keep your shorts on, that's cute, Kent! Now, care to speed us back home before your dad comes out here toting a shotgun? Last thing I need is an ass full of buckshot!" 

Clark smirked. "Somehow I don't think he'd be aiming at your ass." Hefting Dick into his arms again, he laughed. "This is so weird..." Laughing, he took off at a run, getting them back to the house with enough time to shower and change before dinner. 

"No, weird is having your _girlfriend_ haul you around like this - very emasculating. Butch boyfriends are in," Dick remarked as he was set down on the front porch. "Especially if your girlfriend flies - used to freak me out when she did that, I mean if you drop me you may steamroller over me, if she dropped me I'd be a smear on the landscape," the older man shuddered in reminiscence. 

"Oh hey Mrs. Kent. Clark was just giving me a lift," Dick grinned up at his lover's mom as she looked out at them from the door, an indulgent smile on her face. How hard it must have been for all of them, not being able to tell Lex and having to keep that big bombshell of a secret amongst themselves alone. What a burden to carry. 

"Gotta admit, I'm more than happy to play Scarlett to his Rhett when he does this," Dick continued, opening the screen door and planting a kiss on Martha's cheek. "It's kinda cool, really. And a lot closer to the ground then the last time I was carted around by a superhero!" 

"I'm not a superhero," Clark scoffed, shaking his head. _Yet,_ he added mentally, more and more sure that that path was his destiny and his way to help those in need. 

Smiling, feeling a burst of happiness that her son had found someone who could accept and love all of him as he was, Martha held the door for the two young men, brushing bits of dried grass from both their hair. 

"Dinner's not for a bit. You may want to clean yup before Jonathan comes in..." Turning a blind eye to Clark's activities wasn't easy, but to keep her son close, she'd had to develop the habit at times, and this was one of them. She knew what they'd been doing, but throwing it in her husband's face was just as easily avoided. 

"Okay, Mom. You can even have the shower first, Dick. I don't mind cold water." 

"Yeah, but if you go first and speed through it I'll still have enough hot water and you won't freeze your... bits and pieces," Dick finished lamely, suddenly remembering he was in the presence of a lady and blushing hotly. "Sorry, Mrs. Kent. It's been a while since I've lived with women, and the women on the force are just as... outspoken, if you know what I mean." 

Martha smiled again and patted Dick's cheek in a motherly fashion. "Not a problem, Dick. You're allowed to make a mistake or two... this time. Next time, you and Clark can compare soap taste after I've washed your mouth out just like I did his the first time he said a less than acceptable word in my presence after he knew better." 

Dick swallowed and looked at Clark as if to say, 'No fucking way! Would she really do that?' 

Clark snickered before nodding seriously. "Oh yeah, I still get sick if anyone brings a bar of Ivory soap near me. No lie!" 

Dick shuddered. "I just got lectured and given extra chores. Of course Alfred's patented 'stare of death' was pretty effective too. That and the 'I'm disappointed in you, Richard, I thought I'd raised you better than that,' look from Bruce. It kept my mouth pretty clean at home anyway," Dick admitted. "But Ivory - that's just plain _evil_ , Mrs. Kent, no insult intended." 

"Why thank you, Dick, that's very sweet of you to say so," Martha beamed. "Now hit the showers, boys!" 

Properly cowed, Dick answered with a meek, 'yes ma'am' and gratefully followed Clark upstairs. "Man, Kent, your mom is terrifying when she wants to be!" 

"Tell me about it," Clark laughed, purposefully bumping into Dick. "She gives Bruce a run for the money when she's pissed, trust me." He shuddered, making a face. "God, the way that soap tasted... 

"So, do you really want me to go first in the shower?" There was no way they could share, just like he wasn't going to throw this in his parents' faces by them sharing his room, but there was always plenty of time for that later. 

Remembering he needed time to tell Mr. Kent about the 'fumigators', Dick rethought his offer. "On second thought maybe I will go first, but I promise not to be long. I became quite a pro at taking quick showers when I lived in the Titan Tower. Talk about having too many roommates - I had over a dozen and half were women!! Scary," he laughed. "Very scary!" 

Glancing down the stairs, Dick saw that the coast was clear and tugged Clark's head down for a kiss. "But when we get back to the 'haven you and me are gonna share showers. I have plans for you that include you being wet and naked," the older man purred, his hands cupping and mounding Clark's ass cheeks suggestively. "Oh, the plans I have for you!" 

Kissing Clark again, nipping at his lower lip as he did so, Dick backed away and left the younger man dazed and panting slightly as he slipped into the guest room, grabbed his clean clothes and slipped into the bathroom for his shower. 

* * *

Watching Dick tuck into his third - or was it fourth - piece of chicken, Clark laughed, though his own plate was piled high with bones and corncobs. "Good thing you made enough for ten, Mom," he grinned. "I think Dick's making up for years of his own cooking here!" 

Blushing, Dick finished his last piece of chicken and wiped his mouth on the napkin politely before answering. "Fresh farm air and the most amazing meal I've had since.... I can't remember when. You really need to come to Gotham, Mrs. Kent, so you can show Al how to make this. I would've given my right arm for a meal like this when I was growing up. 

"Of course Al can make the most killer Irish stew that you've ever tasted. I'll have to make some for you, Clark. It's got a pint of Guinness beer in it for flavor and you just need to have potato bread to make it complete, but it still can't beat this," the older man enthused, enjoying the way Martha's cheeks blushed. 

"You were the one who was spoiled growing up, Kent, if you got to have this every day of your life. I'm jealous. Your mom is smart, savvy, beautiful and can cook meals that are to die for. Yup, definitely spoiled." 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with my wife," Jonathan drawled, leaning back in his chair, fighting to keep from smiling. 

"And what if he is?" Martha asked archly. "A little attention is good for a woman's ego." 

"You want attention?" Jonathan grinned, and leaned over to kiss his wife, much to Clark's dismay. 

"God, Dad! Take it upstairs, you two!" 

Dick tried to keep it in but dammit all, the expression on Clark's face was priceless. Bursting out into laughter, the older man continued on until tears ran down his cheeks and he was gasping for breath. "Gawd, your face... your eyes... buggy... looked like you stepped.... oh God!" 

Clark lowered his face into his hands, attempting to hide while his parents and his lover laughed at him. "I think I'll wash the dishes," he mumbled, standing and edging around the table, still avoiding looking at any of them. 

Dick glanced at the Kent's, apologizing in advance, and then got up and crowded behind Clark, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and pressing his cheek to Clark's shoulder. "I only hope we're still as much in love as you're parents when we've been together that long, Kansas. Coming from a home where I was raised by a sworn bachelor, I think it's the greatest thing in the world to still be so in love after so many years of marriage." 

That felt good and sounded better, and Clark sighed, leaning back into Dick's embrace. "At least we won't have any kids to embarrass by acting like that - unless they show up like I did, anyway." 

"Or we do what Bruce did and adopt a few. I think I kind of like the idea - passing on the Kent-Grayson name and teaching them the things our parents taught us. Like how it's important to make the world a better place. Besides I bet your parents would love some grandkids eventually, wouldn't you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" he asked looking over his shoulder at Clark's parents. 

"We wouldn't complain, but perhaps you two should wait a while before thinking of doing that." *Considering the fact that you've known each other less then a week, I hope you wait a _long_ time,* Martha thought to herself. 

"Geeze, Mom, its not like we were talking about doing that tomorrow!" Clark laughed, turning in Dick's arms to grin at his parents. 

"Yeah, Clark's gotta finish school, get a job and save the world first," Dick half joked. "Well, finish school and get a job at least. I've been thinking that I might have to do the same thing too. Bruce was always a little disappointed that I dropped out of Hudson, maybe it's time I give college another shot. I've heard Met U has a great criminology program," Dick put out there, wanting to see what Clark's reaction would be to the possibility of Dick joining him as a student. 

"Really?" Clark's smile was wide and instantaneous. "That would be so cool! But... your job, your..." He really couldn't say anything about Dick's nighttime activities yet, so he cut himself off. 

"Was this something you'd been thinking about before?" Jonathan asked, unsure as to how he should feel other then uncomfortable at the speed with which Dick Grayson was insinuating himself into Clark's life. 

"It's been in the back of my mind for some time, Mr. Kent," Dick replied honestly, knowing already where the older man was heading with his line of questioning. "But I will admit to Clark being the catalyst for my decision. I've been getting... disillusioned with the way BPD does things. I joined the force thinking I could make a difference, help people, and save lives. But lately there've been things... lets just say there's a pretty strong stench of corruption permeating the precinct halls these days and I want out. It's not what I signed up for. 

"And my life is pretty transplantable, besides once I quit the force I think I'd like to get out of the 'haven for nothing more than safety's sake. I won't have the badge to protect me from the people I used to haul in anymore and that sort of information has a way of spreading, you know?" 

"Relax, Dad. It's not like Dick's a mad stalker or anything." 

Martha smiled at that. "Well, we certainly can't dictate what you do with your life, Dick, and those are excellent reasons." 

"It's something Bruce taught me, that sometimes you just _can't_ help anymore. Sometimes you have to walk away and let things work themselves out, no matter how much it might hurt to do so. I won't be bought, I won't become a dirty cop, and I won't look the other way, so it's time to leave before my friends become my enemies. This way I can still look myself in the mirror and still stick to my principles," Dick replied softly. 

"Besides, someone needs to look out for Clark in Metropolis and I'm more than happy to do that," he grinned, squeezing the younger man again before releasing him and grabbing a dishtowel. "You wash and I dry?" 

* * *

The harvest moon was full and bright overhead, and the heat of the day had cooled off, leaving the night balmy. Quiet reigned over the countryside when Dick shut off the motorcycle, and Clark smiled as he removed his helmet. 

"Well, you survived dinner with my folks, the third degree from Chloe, and Pete's questions about the women of Gotham. Not bad for a first day in Smallville." 

Dick laughed softly and swung himself off the motorcycle, tugging Clark along with him. By now the sweepers would have cleaned up Clark's loft so it should be safe - at least for tonight. Wrapping his arm around his lover's waist he headed towards the barn. "And I didn't even have to slaughter a chicken or deal with one of the towns meteor mutants. Yup, I'd have to say that today was a damn good day." 

"Bet tonight is even better though," Clark grinned, letting his hand slide down to Dick's ass and rest there. "You still haven't seen my fortress yet." 

"Why Mr. Kent, are you going to try and make a move on me in said fortress?" Dick asked in mock horror, " _after_ introducing me to your old crush? Lana Lang, hunh? She reminds me of one of those little mop dogs - white hair everywhere and very yappy, but she seemed nice enough. 

"Funny, I would have pictured you with Chloe more than Lana. Lana is going to be a cheerleader, she's going to go to the college her boyfriend goes to just to be with him and she's going to end up dropping out once she's got a ring on her finger and a house to play homemaker in. Chloe's gonna change the world, just like you, babe," Dick continued to muse as he let Clark lead him up the stairs to the couch and watched as his lover threw the shutters open so they could look out at the stars. 

Looking around, Dick had to smile. "Your dad really loves you, you know that, right? This is... amazing Clark. And he did it all for you." Holding out a hand he patted the cushion next to him. "C'mere, farmboy, and show me what good ole' country boys do in haylofts!" 

"Lana was always sort of unattainable. Whenever I got near her, I felt like I was going to be sick. Yeah, I had it bad, but the fact that she wore a meteor rock for a necklace may have accounted for the feeling sick part." Clark grinned in memory and settled on the couch next to Dick, pulling the older man into his arms. 

"Chloe was always... there. There was a time that I thought I might feel more, but then things changed between Lex and me, and..." he trailed off, shrugging. "And I think that country boys do the same things in haylofts that city boys do behind the bushes in parks or wherever you go to get privacy." He slid a hand inside Dick's shirt at that; stroking his fingertips over one flat nipple and feeling it peak. 

"Make out, mmm I knew there had to be a commonality between our two lifestyles somewhere," Dick purred as he arched into his lover's touch. "And feel free to do that some more, it's very nice," he gasped; shifting as his jeans suddenly grew a little tighter. 

"I like your friends, Clark. I like your town too. I take back all the teasing about you being from Hooterville. Smallville was the perfect place for you to grow up. It was where you were meant to be. Your real parents chose well when they let you fall to Earth," the older man continued, brushing soft kisses against the tender skin of his lover's throat. 

"I may not have thought it all the time, but you're right," Clark murmured, letting his head fall back against the couch so that Dick could continue what he was doing without interruption. Every so often, there was a sharp rasp of teeth that made Clark shudder, and he dragged his blunt thumbnail across Dick's nipple in response to it, even as he massaged the older man's thigh with his free hand. 

"Babe, I'm always right, don't you know that yet?" Dick chuckled against the baby soft skin before he captured some between his teeth and worried at it for long moments. Placing one last kiss on Clark's throat, Dick stood and quickly shucked out of his jeans, revealing that he had, in fact, gone commando that night. Had been sitting next to Clark at his parents' kitchen table not wearing any underwear at all. 

Chuckling at the gasp and the blush as realization dawned, Dick unzipped Clark and prompted him to lift up, tugging the younger man's jeans and boxers down to his knees. Returning to the couch, Dick shook his head when Clark started to lie down and straddled his lover's lap, placing a tiny tube of lubricant into the younger man's hand. 

When Clark blinked up at him owlishly, Dick's smile softened and he bent to kiss Clark hungrily. Sighing as their lips clung together, Dick whispered. "My turn tonight, gorgeous. Get me ready?" 

Oh fuck, Dick actually wanted him to... He was going to let him... Clark's brain just about overloaded from this input alone, and his hand trembled as he took the top off the lube. When he'd been with Lex, he'd done just about everything - eagerly - but not this, never this. 

"Please, God, don't let me come too soon," he muttered, raising his eyes to meet Dick's and drawing in a shaky breath before squeezing some of the viscous liquid onto this fingers and trailing them between Dick's thighs to press against the cleft of his ass. 

Shifting slightly, Dick smiled encouragingly and whispered. "If you do I'll just have to get you hard again won't I?" 

Thanking whatever deity had given him the body he had and allowing him the measure of control over it that Dick had attained, the older man pushed back minutely, feeling the large, blunt tip of Clark's finger slip inside him. Taking it slowly, Dick savored the feeling, one he hadn't had since... since Garth, which was a very long time ago. But it felt right with Clark, natural and perfect. Pushing back a little more in encouragement, Dick felt his body adjust and his arousal grow as Clark finally managed to shake off the daze he seemed to be in for a moment and began to push his finger into Dick's body deeper and deeper. Panting, Dick let his head fall forward onto Clark's shoulder and let out a long, voluptuous moan. "So good, more, Clark, please?" 

Very near having to take Dick up on his suggestion about getting him hard again, Clark groaned. There was slick heat around his finger, and Dick was moving, and all he could think of was how this would feel around his cock, and God! 

Freezing, he panted, not daring to move until his erection was in a more - or less - cooperative frame of mind. Finally, he was able to stroke his free hand down Dick's back, all the while murmuring loving, encouraging words as he twisted his finger, waiting until Dick was arching into each move before carefully adding a second. 

Dick's mouth opened and he bit down on Clark's shoulder as the second of his lover's fingers slid inside. Fireworks were exploding in his brain and his body was trembling with need. Damn, this was... "I love you, Clark Kent, I love you!" he whispered fervently, his brain overloading on sensation and Clark hadn't even made it to three fingers yet! 

"Me too," Clark rasped, dragging Dick down for another kiss while he added another finger, crooking them when he felt what he hoped was his lover's prostate. Considering the reaction he got with that move, he'd been right on target. 

"You - need to tell me when you're - oh God - ready," he panted, doubting he could last if Dick touched him at all right now. 

Knuckles turning white with tension where they gripped the couch on either side of Clark's head, Dick could only gasp and nod as he rode his lover's fingers, the moans turning into yelps of pleasure as those long, thick digits would rake over his prostate again and again until with a panted groan he begged, "Now, Clark, oh jesus, fuck me now!" 

Realizing that if he didn't do as Dick asked - no, commanded, he'd probably scream the barn down, Clark hastened to obey. "Just, need you to..." Giving up trying to explain, Clark withdrew his slick fingers from Dick's ass and bodily lifted the other man so that he could get to his own cock, spilling most of the lube that was left as he rubbed it into his throbbing erection. 

Supporting Dick until he was sitting on his thighs, Clark reached out and took hold of his own cock, holding it upright, begging Dick to move with eye contact alone. 

Lowering himself onto the spike of his lover's cock, Dick let out a gusting breath as he sank down in increments, taking Clark's girth into him slowly. "So big," he moaned breathlessly. "So fucking good, Clark!" When he had at last sunk completely down so that his ass rested on the backs of the younger man's thighs, Dick simply sat there for long moments adjusting to the rather sizeable erection buried deep in his ass and letting Clark gain some semblance of control back before he started to move again. 

The sound Clark made was supposed to be one of agreement, but it sounded more like a fish gasping for breath while on dry land. Dick was all around him, hot and tight and so fucking amazing he thought he might die from it. Now there was a thought; 'I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. Kent, but your son died while fucking me, you see he'd never done it that way before and...' 

An almost hysterical giggle escaped his tightly clenched lips, and Clark felt himself relax and become aware of more then just the feel of Dick's ass around his erection. "You feel... whoa..." he breathed, making a tentative move with his hips as he stroked his hands over Dick's thighs, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. 

"I feel what, sweetheart?" Dick groaned as Clark thrust up gently. Dick's hands fell from the couch onto Clark's shoulders and he used them to lever himself up almost to the point where Clark came out of him and then he lowered himself back down again. His cock was rubbed back and forth across the younger man's chest with each rise and fall of Dick's hips and it was driving Dick crazy. "So good, so fucking good," he moaned as he unconsciously began to clench and unclench his anal muscles around Clark's thick shaft. 

"W-what you said." Sentences were iffy at this point as conscious thought was spiraling down into a black hole somewhere in the distance, but he managed to move. A thrust upward, and Dick was shuddering, his muscles tightening down before relaxing. 

"Want to feel you, see you, touch you," he chanted, sliding one hand inward to circle and stroke Dick's cock, trying to keep the same rhythm as their bodies but not quite achieving it. 

"Clark, Jesus!" Dick yelped as his body kicked into high gear. He was so fucking close and Clark's hand was just the extra he needed to send him over the edge. With a shuddering moan Dick's body stiffened, his fingers dug into the deceptively soft flesh of Clark's shoulders and his cock sent ropes of hot white semen spurting out between their slapping bellies even as all his muscles clamped down in the rictus of extreme pleasure. 

If this had been electric before, now it was incandescent. Clark could feel Dick coming, his cock being massaged by the tight channel around it as his stomach was heated by the creamy liquid. Pleasure exploded, making black patches blossom in his vision, and Clark arched upward, actually taking both of them off the couch as he came, somehow managing not to scream and alert his parents. 

Long moments later Dick raised his head from where it rested on Clark's shoulders and managed to open his eyes enough to look around. "By the way, lover, we're floating," he said as nonchalantly as possible, feeling much too lazy and sated to care. It had been one of the most intense orgasms he'd had to date and damned if he wanted to ruin the mood by actually _thinking_ about the implications of Clark being able to float. 

"Hhm? Oh." The moment Clark's attention turned to the phenomenon, it vanished, and they both dropped the twelve inches that separated them from the sofa. "It happens some times, still haven't figured out how or why." He shrugged, having accepted it as just one more of the weird things he could do. 

"Cool. Kori's people could fly, I wonder if yours could too. Maybe it's an early manifestation of flight ability. I'll have to call Bruce when I can think again and see if any of his acquaintances might be able to shed some light on your abilities. There's gotta be someone in the JLA who has had a similar manifestation of ability. 

"But later, right now I just want to snuggle. You're warm and you smell so good," Dick sighed, his eyes closing and his arms wrapping loosely around Clark's shoulders, the younger man's cock still impaling him, 

"And you make the perfect blanket," Clark sighed, stroking a hand down Dick's back and shifting them to make the smaller man more comfortable. 

Something Dick had said was tugging at his brain, and he had to ask. "What did Kori look like? Anything like me?" 

"'Fraid not, babe. Well you do have height in common but that's it. I can show you a picture when we get back to Bludhaven if you'd like. I think I might have an album around somewhere. You look far more human than she ever did without the use of glamour. And since I know you aren't enchanted... " Dick trailed off, groaning and feeling strangely bereft and empty when Clark finally slipped out of him. 

"How much shit would we get in if we slept out here tonight?" he asked plaintively. The last thing he wanted was to sleep without the younger man's arms around him tonight. He needed Clark far too desperately to let him go just yet. Needed him on almost a molecular level. 

"Oh." It had been wishful thinking, but nice to imagine, if just for one moment, that he wasn't alone here. Then Dick was moving and talking, and Clark smiled. He wasn't alone. He had his parents, he had his friends, and now he had Dick, and that was more important then finding a planetful of his ancestors, because, through them, he had love. 

"As for the level of shit... it would fertilize the garden for years, trust me." 

"Damn, I was afraid you'd say that," Dick sighed. "Which means we'd better get moving before we fall asleep out here." Dick was rather proud that his voice sounded perfectly calm and collected when inside he was a mass of trembling nerves. All he wanted to do was curl up in Clark's arms and stay there for a decade or two. It was unlike him to feel this needy but it _had_ been a long time since he'd let another man make love to him and it had never mattered as much as this had. "Oh well, we'll be home tomorrow, I can survive until then... I think," he even managed to joke. 

Sensing Dick's inner turmoil, Clark felt a surge of protectiveness. "We don't have to move yet. It's not like I have a curfew and there weren't any lights on upstairs when we came back so I think Mom and Dad are asleep. We can stay as long as you want, just have to get inside before dawn. A night without sleep won't hurt me." 

"No, Clark," Dick replied with a shake of his head and a soft smile. "I won't play you against your parents. Their house, their rules, I understand that. But thank you, lover, for being willing to do that. It means everything," the older man continued, levering himself up and off the oh so comfortable body beneath him. "I'll be content to dream of tomorrow when I've got you in my bed, in our bed, for as long as I can possibly imagine." 

"Dick..." Clark began, before stopping and considering pouting when his lover moved away from him. It _was_ a very effective weapon, but was it fair to use it right now? Probably not. 

He sighed and sat up, stretching and handing Dick some Kleenex from a box that had been under the couch. Seeing the older man's expression, he flushed and shrugged. "Never know when you'll need them." 

"My boy scout," Dick chuckled, tousling Clark's hair. "Always prepared. Who'd have guessed that it could be so darn sexy?" the older man continued as he began to wipe their exertions from his stomach before slipping back into Clark's shirt and pulling up his jeans to at least appear decent as the walked across to the house, even if he did leave them undone. 

He failed to see the need when he'd just strip them off and crawl into the double bed in the Kent guest room, Clark's shirt wrapped around him. Maybe he'd even steal one of the younger man's pillows to hug. The puppy dog eyes would have Clark eating out of the palm of his hand. "C'mon, sexy, time to get some sleep." 

"Boy scout, huh? Maybe I'll call myself that if I decide to save the world some day," Clark chuckled, dropping the soiled tissues in the wastebasket before getting dressed, removing the plastic bag from the bin and taking it with them so his mom wouldn't have to find it. 

"And see, all this clean living is wearing you out." Clark's smugness was ruined when he yawned. "Me too, or maybe it's just you doing that. Bed now, and back to Bludhaven tomorrow?" 

"Yup, sounds like a plan. After you give me one of your pillows so I can sleep tonight," Dick replied with a grin. "You wouldn't want me to have a sleepless night, now would you?" 

"Big baby," Clark laughed, sliding his arm around Dick's waist and pulling him into a hug after they'd gotten down the stairs. "Yes, you can have my pillow, and tomorrow night you can use me for a pillow - again!" 

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful. Actually it sounds perfect. Just like you," Dick replied, his own arm wrapping around Clark's waist. "Who'd a thought... a boy from the country and a boy from the big, bad city... Hey, we can be 'Westside Story' for gay couples everywhere! There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us," Dick began to warble much to Clark's dismay. 

"Dick!" Torn between clapping his hands over his ears and the other man's mouth, Clark chose the second for fear he'd wake his parents. "God, you are so bad!" he laughed, giving Dick a kiss just to shut him up. 

"But you love me anyways," the older man mumbled underneath Clark's hand, his tongue flicking back and forth across the salty skin. "Just like I love you. C'mon babe, almost time to go home again," Dick grinned, backing away from Clark's hand. 

"Damn good thing I do or you'd be in the pond about now," Clark chuckled, snagging Dick's wrist before tangling their fingers together for the short walk back to the house. "And I don't know about you, but I'm getting the feeling that anywhere you are is home." 

"Guess there really is some powerful truth to the old adage 'home is where the heart is'," Dick admitted, feeling a little schmoopy and not caring in the least. "And since you're my heart, I guess that would make you my home as well. Here, in Metropolis, hell even in the freakin' North Pole if that's where you needed to be. So long as we're together I'll always have my home." 

"Even in Smallville, Kansas?" Clark asked, smiling a bit, but feeling as if his heart was going to overload on emotion soon. 

"Even in a galaxy far, far away," Dick rejoined, paraphrasing the opening line of the movie that changed sci fi/fantasy forever. "I would love you in a box, I would love you on the rocks, I would love you deep in space, I will love you anyplace," the older man continued, laughing at the lightness in his heart. "I will love you whatever you endeavor, I promise you Clark Kent, I'm going to love you forever." 

Swamped with emotion again, and wondering if he was going to laugh or cry, and horrified at the thought of the latter, Clark hugged Dick close. "Fruitcake," he muttered in the older man's ear. "I love you even if your rhymes are worse than Dr Seuss on acid." 

"Yeah but I'm _your_ fruitcake, Kent," Dick replied laughing. "All sides of me, the fruitcake, the lover, the vigilante, the peacekeeper, the friend, and even the poet on acid. They're all yours now and life as you know it will never be the same again. Because now you have a partner. In everything." 

"And this is bad how?" Clark loosened his hold on Dick so that they could walk up the stairs. "You accepted me, all of me, and you still love me. How can I do any less for all of you?" He paused, and gave a small grin. "Even the poet on acid." 

"Good answer, Hooterville, good answer!" 

"Though that name..." Clark tried to look menacing, but knew he wouldn't part with the nick-name for anything and he grinned as he grabbed his pillow, handing it to Dick. 

"That name will always remind me of the night we met; the night when a macho big city crime fighter was completely unmasked from the boy next door from outer space. The night everything in my life began to work right again," Dick smiled, kissing Clark softly on his lips before slipping into the spare bedroom. "Dream sweet dreams of me." 

"Couldn't be anything but," Clark murmured, waiting until the door closed to go into his own room. 


End file.
